The Gift
by Nefannoiel
Summary: What happens when you find your family murdered? What if you were asked to fufill an unimaginable task? What would you do if you could help save Middle Earth? Major spoilers to TTTowers!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkein's characters or story (although I wish I did). Nor do I own Peter Jackson's portrayal of 'Lord of the Rings'. Anything in this story that does not appear in the movie or book, it is all mine. Don't sue me for using the script to get some conversations correct, I owe my thanks to the website 'http://blake.prohosting.com/awsm/script/LOTRFOTR.html'. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!  
Thanks!  
*Meg*  
  
P.S~ Hobbit's Rule!  
P.P.S~ So does Orlando Bloom!  
  
--------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Humming lightly, Paddamill Grase walked medium paced on an old rocky path that lead to a small township call Figlee, a few miles away from Rivendell. It was almost like the small town of Bree, only populated by Man and Elf, but many elves fled to Rivendell after Lord Elrond had established it many years earlier. For the people who remained lived poorly. Small shacks acquired the rocky roads of the small township. Many men were drunk half the time since most money was made from either bars or markets. With the habitat poorly taken care of, many elves fled away due to its lack of color and trees. The light that filled the streets were that of lit fireplaces and candles from houses and bars and it rained almost every day and whenever it didn't the sun would still be shielded by dark gloomy clouds. It was always cold and never warm. Many trees were either dead or cut down, and the only patch of grass in the whole town was that of the local professor who did extreme experiments. All in all, Figlee Township was run down and mainly for the humankind who had very little money.   
  
As the brown haired girl walked along the road holding a brown paper bag in her left arm wearing the only appropriate article of clothing she had, her evergreen velvet dress with gold trim around the bell sleeves, waist belt, and neckline. She had walked to Rivendell to buy some fresh fruit for her family since Figlee fruit was bound to be poisonous. As she was coming closer to her Township, she noticed the trees started to die and the sun was beginning to vanish. With all the beauty she had witnessed in Rivendell she wished she could run away and live there. But her family would have refused to let their eighteen-year-old daughter go alone and in no way was her family going to plant new roots somewhere else. How she envied Rivendell folk. Her long chestnut hair flew in front of her face as the cold air chilled her. She pushed it behind her left ear with her right hand as she watched the wet gravel and mud. Paddamill walked quicker to get to her home since the cool air began to make its way underneath her clothes. By now she was cursing herself wishing she would've taken the horse, but since she wanted to enjoy the beautiful trees and flowers along the way, she refused.   
  
The faint sounds of racing horses filled her ears. As she stopped walking and looked up towards the distant town nearly 5 miles away she stepped up onto the small hill that dipped quickly going into the ditch. She turned looking back down the foggy cold road waiting to see horses racing toward town. Her hazel eyes squinted as she tried to see if anyone was coming, but after a moment the horse hoofs stopped and she listened at the cool wind brush by her. She chilled and looked back at her homely town. 'They must've gone off trail' Paddamill thought as she stepped back onto the road hearing her black flat disrupt the moist gravel and dirt. She sighed and watched her warm breath quickly rise into the air, becoming part of the heavy fog that hung low within the trees. As she started to walk towards town, she heard the noise of hoofs once more. But she ignored it and began to sing a folk song she had learned after hearing the drunken men stumble out into the cold wet streets loudly singing many times. But before she knew it, she was stopped.   
  
"Ugh!" A large heavy object flew out of the woods and jumped toward the road. Missing the main objective the thing had landed on Paddamill and knocked out all her fruits and vegetables onto the ground shining bright color of red, green, and orange.   
  
Paddamill frowned pushing up on her palms trying to get off of her stomach to see what had hit her. The sounds of hooves became louder and that only made Paddamill more worried that the horses would run over her. Before she could sit up she felt two arms scoop her up and throw her over into a muddy ditch. The warmth of a body laid on her back. She wiped the mud off of her face and looked to the right to see the small manmade ditch's brown muddy slope. She leaned her head up a bit more and saw that black horse hooves were squashing all the beautiful fruit, throwing the brilliant colors into the air and splatter out onto the road. A hand pushed her head down.   
  
"Don't let them see us." Paddamill frowned as she looked to the left so her face wouldn't be pushed into the mud once again. After a long moment the ground stopped shaking along with the loud noise of hoofs and she was relieved of the pressure of having someone on top of her.   
  
"Are you all right?" She heard a soft mans voice question. A hand grabbed her left upper arm as another wrapped around her waist.   
  
She frowned "Don't touch me!" She slapped at his arm that had a firm grip   
  
"I'm trying to help you up." She slapped his hand off of her waist and jerked her arm away from his grasp only to slip from the muddy embankment. His hands grabbed under her arms as her legs went out from under her. With either a choice to slip back into the mud or let this poor man help, she decided to let him help. Until she was stable the hobbit let go watching her as she turned to see the man smiling.   
  
For a hobbit he was quite strong. His brown hair curled from the wet air, his white shirt and brown pants were caked with mud. She sighed and looked at him, almost upset that it was a hobbit and not some handsome young prince coming to her rescue. He looked down the road both ways before stepping out of the ditch.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked again stepping up onto the road. She nodded pushing her muddy hair out of her way. She wiped her face with her hands and shook them vigorously trying to free her hands of thick cold mud. The man leaned down and held out his surprisingly clean hands offering to help her out of the ditch. Paddamill looked up at him and then to his outstretched hands waiting for her to take. "Come on, I won't bite." He laughed. Paddamill hesitated for a moment afraid to touch them but after a moment she ignored the fright then stretched out her hands slowly and placed her palms into his, small yet strong, hands. He squeezed them tightly and helped her up onto the road.   
  
"Who are you? And why did you attack me?" She asked almost immediately. He looked around and then to her muddy face.   
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins. I'm a hobbit from Hobbiton, and I am on a quest for Lord Elrond. Well, I was. I got lost from my fellowship." Paddamill frowned at his elaborate story.   
  
"What kind of quest might that be?" She asked as she pushed off the wet mud that covered her favorite dress.   
  
"Well..." He hesitated. He didn't want her to know he was carrying a ring with such great power that it could rule over any man. "A quest that only the fellowship and I must know." Paddamill rolled her eyes not really caring anyhow. "Those men were chasing after me, and when I saw a road I jumped, not meaning to land on you. Oh, I am terribly sorry, I ruined your dress and your food." Paddamill stopped trying to brush off the mud and adverted her eyes down to the ground to see it painted with color.   
  
"Oh no." Paddamill said seeing that her brown bag had been crushed also.   
  
"I'm truly sorry." Frodo proclaimed as he watched her sit on her knees and look at the ripped bag. "I shall reimburse you for the food." She waved her hand at him   
  
"Don't worry. I guess you paid it back by saving my life and not allowing me to get run over by a bunch of horses." Paddamill sighed tossing the bag onto the ground.   
  
Frodo walked over and bent down to her, looking at the dead ground. He frowned as his eyes scanned over the ground then up to the woman's dirty face. Her face was muddy along with her hair. He stared at it momentarily only being able to see the whites of her eyes along with the piercing color of hazel. He watched her teeth chatter from the cold before he realized how cold it really was. He had obviously taken a different route to Rivendell since he didn't remember a Town called 'Figlee' He thought as he watched the wooden sign swing wildly on the small arched entranceway into the lively little town. He sighed and looked back to the girl and stood up, holding out his hands once more. She took them and allowed him to help her up yet again but only after consideration.   
  
"What is your name?" He asked leaning his head in slightly.   
  
"Paddamill Grase." He nodded and put his hands into his pocket feeling the little golden ring move around his fingers. "Well come on Frodo Baggins, let's get you cleaned up." She said looking at his dirty clothes and face.   
  
The two walked together into the small town. Frodo walked beside Paddamill as she told him about the small town and showing him particular places along the way to her home.   
  
"Over there," Paddamill pointed to her right "that is Professor McDougal's cottage." Frodo looked over to the right to see a small cottage with straw thatched roof and a small round window for his bedroom. The place was built into a green mountain, a very odd thing to see in Figlee.   
  
"Why is his home the only place with grass?"   
  
Paddamill shrugged "I don't know for sure really. He does these weird experiments on nature and many other things." Frodo nodded, as he looked forward briefly glancing at his dirty little hobbit feet. "Right now," Paddamill started, as she looked forward "Professor McDougal is trying to figure out why the One Ring holds such great power." Frodo frowned and looked at the side of her face.   
  
The two had stopped by a small shop to buy some cloth to clean off their faces. They had cleaned off their muddy faces the best they could, but still patches of dry mud stuck to their skin. She turned to see him looking at her with a surprised look   
  
"Oh, don't worry. He doesn't have it here though." She reassured him. Frodo sighed out pretending to be relieved. "But rumor has it saying Mr. McDougal has made an exact replica, promoting it has the same great power." She let out a small laugh as she looked to the ground. "But I doubt it. Mr. McDougal can't even boil water without something going wrong." Frodo let out another sigh of relief. He only knew the powers the ring possessed and he would hate it if anyone should make something like that ever again. After a few moments of walking Paddamill stopped "Well, here we are." Frodo looked up from the ground and saw a wooden gate as she pushed it forward. Frodo walked inside the small yard glancing at the cottage that closely resembled the Professors house "Come on, my family will love having a guest." Paddamill grabbed his arm and walked him up to the door.  
  
Inside the warm white cottage the fireplace from the sitting room gave the place an orange glow. Frodo sat in a wooden chair looking into the flames thinking of Mordor and his hard task of trying to not let that ring over power him. He sighed and rubbed his hot face. For the past hour he had been watching the flames and quite frankly he wished he could just sleep. But he worried about his fellowship and that damn ring that plagued his mind so much. Little did he know it was nearing 3 'o clock in the morning. Frodo had been invited to stay as long as he'd like by the large Grase family, who had two little blonde haired blue eyed boys and two brown haired green-eyed girls. The exact opposite of the parents, Bottom and Moruadh. Bottom had the brown hair and green eyes while Moruadh had blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
After eating meat pies, freshly baked bread, and three cups of milk, Frodo was stuffed. He hadn't had a good meal like that since he left Hobbiton and how he wished that his new acquaintances could've tasted the delicious food. He looked up to the left to see Paddamill standing in the doorframe wearing a long white gown and her long hair tied back in a knot. She looked back down the hall that led to the guest room and stairs that led up to the Grase bedchambers. She smiled at him as she held a pair of fresh clean clothes of her father's.   
  
"I thought you'd be asleep by now." She said lowly as she walked into the room watching her step as she moved around a corner table and to a rocking chair. Frodo leaned up off his elbows and sat up. "I was bringing clean clothes to the guestroom but you weren't there," she leaned down and put the pair of black cotton pants and a white shirt along with a dark wool jacket on handcrafted rocker "they're my fathers so they'll be a bit big, hopefully you can still wear them." She smiled and looked up at Frodo. "But I guess it beats wearing one of my younger sister's nightgown." Frodo smiled and chuckled a bit. He looked down at the white gown that stopped before his feet.   
  
"Yes, I suppose it does." He replied looking up at her faint smile. She looked away from his big beautiful eyes and sat down on the stool that was right next to the fire.   
  
Paddamill frowned as she rubbed the large lump on the back of her head and the sore arm where she was tackled. Frodo watched her face show pain when she rubbed and rotated her left elbow.   
  
"Are you sore?" He asked standing up and walking behind her and beginning to massage her shoulder. Paddamill grinned closing her eyes feeling relief from the pain she had been filling for the whole day. "My cousin Bilbo Baggins taught me how to relieve pain from the bones and muscles by a simple massage." He was smiling as he rubbed her shoulder and pushing in different spots with his fingers helping pressure points.   
  
"Well I must say he taught you well." Paddamill replied as she sighed out relaxing. "Tell me a little bit about your journey." Frodo shrugged as he kept massaging Paddamill's arm.   
  
"Well I don't really think I should." Paddamill smiled and turned her head to the side   
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone." Frodo sighed and thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell her about his quest to take the ring to Mordor to destroy it in the fiery pits of Mount Doom.   
  
"Okay. I will only tell you a little, that is if you really won't tell anyone." Paddamill grinned and looked forward.   
  
"I swear."   
  
After a long two-hour conversation about how he came to be the ring bearer and how he had gotten separated from the fellowship, Paddamill sat looking at him with wide eyes that were only concentrated on Frodo's face. Paddamill's expression was filled with emotions of excitement, amazement, awe, fright, and a bit of sadness. The adventure he had told was in explicit detail and perfect wording giving Paddamill almost an exact image of Hobbiton to Rivendell, black riders, and all the facial features on his fellowship. She leaned forward with her elbows propped on her knees and her face lit up with joy. She had never been so struck on a story that lasted more than a few minutes, the downside of being a human. When Frodo finished she was left with a yearning to know more but she knew that Frodo hadn't completed his task but when he did she wanted to let him know he must return and tell her everything that had happened or even better she could help him with the heavy task.   
  
"And so...now I'm telling you this and I know that I am in big trouble if one little word gets out. The ring holds a great power and if anyone gets a hold of it...that could mean the end of the world for us Hobbit's, elves, Dwarves, and even man. It is very important Paddamill that you tell no one. Not a single soul."   
  
"I promise, Frodo. None of this will ever be spoken of again." He sat back in his chair relaxed for the first time. His heart had been pounding the entire time he told her the story, and his senses had heightened. He could hear almost any little sound, and his visual sense had been expanded to where he could see the smallest speck of dust move. Paddamill grinned as she sat back. The left side of her face was extremely hot from the fire since she hadn't moved once Frodo had began telling her the story. She was amazed with the little hobbit.   
  
"Well I do say I'm quite tired. My family is going to the market tomorrow and I have to take care of the house while they're away. If you wouldn't mind, perhaps maybe I could...assist you back to Rivendell?" Frodo grinned.   
  
"Would you? That would be very nice." Paddamill smiled and stood up.   
  
"Of course. It'd be my pleasure. You mustn't lose any time taking that ring to its destination. We will get up very early if you don't mind." Frodo smiled   
  
"I think it already is early. Dawn actually." Paddamill looked out the window and gasped   
  
"Have we been awake that long? Well then! We must get some sleep. It's a long walk to Rivendell." Frodo stood up and stretched. Paddamill yawned almost immediately as Frodo did. The two laughed lightly and walked back towards his room. "Well, goodnight Mr. Frodo." Paddamill said as she stood on the bottom step holding onto the wooden ornamented rail.   
  
"Goodnight Paddamill." With that, Frodo and Paddamill retired to their beds.  
  
  
The brown panel gave the guestroom a dark warm look as it meshed with its brightly colored hand quilted blankets and rug. Two small beds were sitting next to each wall and a small round table held a small vase with blooming flowers, something odd in Figlee. The window let the unseen sun shine some light into the room since the fireplace hadn't been lit that early morning. Paddamill's family had left quite early so they could get the freshest fruits and vegetables in another town that was close to Rivendell, and knowing her, they would probably stop in Rivendell too. They all would be back in less than three hours, just enough time to allow Paddamill to leave with Frodo before they could argue with her.  
  
The two stood in the middle of the room looking at one another. "Oh now that won't do now will it." Paddamill giggled as she watched Frodo hold his arms out showing her that her father's sleeves were too large to even stay folded up too his wrists. Frodo smiled as he looked at them dangle over his hands.   
  
"No, I guess not." He said glancing up at her letting his arms fall.   
  
Paddamill raised her eyebrows "Well; there is a shop in town that makes smaller clothes for children. I am sure you could find something there that fits you correctly." Frodo nodded as he looked at the pant legs. "Here..." Paddamill grabbed her small change purse and got out 5 silver coins and held them out towards Frodo. "Why don't you go into town and get some new clothes while I make some breakfast."   
  
"All right." Paddamill smiled and walked over to Frodo who stood in the middle of the guestroom.   
  
Frodo had taken the money and quickly left the small cottage to get his new clothes. Paddamill gave him precise directions to the small shop and told him to hurry back before his breakfast would get cold. As she sat beside the fire pushing the wood with an inflammable staff, the smell of cooked eggs and bacon filled the room. She stood up setting the staff aside and walking over to the coal stove taking a small wooden spoon to scramble the eggs. She hummed lightly as she set the table quickly awaiting Frodo's return. She folded her blouses white sleeves up to her elbows after she placed the last bowl on the table. She brushed off her brown work dress and listened to her shoes tap lightly on the floor as she made her way to the skillet. She grabbed the small cloth to take the handle and walked over to the bowl and put half of the eggs on the plate along with two freshly baked biscuits and three pieces of bacon. She bent over the table to fix the small lilacs that were in a small glass vase she had purchased in Rivendell nearly three days ago when a loud knock at the door in the sitting room made her frown.   
  
"Did I lock the door?" She asked herself as she grinned and walked to the front door. She pulled it open and saw a tall man standing in a ragged gray robe that was tied together at the waist by a golden rope, either gold or very dirty.  
  
The large hood covered the mans face, only allowing her to see blackness. She frowned as she held the heavy door open with her right hand.   
  
"Can you spare some change for a lonely old man?" His voice was worn and tired. He held out a small drawstring tote in his right hand. Paddamill smiled knowing he probably needed it more than she did by the way he stood hunched over and shaking.   
  
"Of course." Paddamill replied feeling pity for the man. She turned away from the door to her left and opened her bag of change. The door slammed hard and she jerked up. Slowly and very cautiously Paddamill moved her eyes to her right then to the left. Two men were standing on either side of her with weapons drawn and anger written on their faces. She swallowed feeling frightened then turned slowly to see them looking at her, along with a blonde haired man standing in front of her with his bow and arrow easy to get to in case she did something stupid. Her heart began to beat quicker as her palms began to sweat.   
  
"Take what you want." She said frightened hoping they'd do so without harming her. She held her small change purse in her hands, gripping it tightly. When they didn't speak she quickly threw the purse at the man in front of her with all her might making it hit him in the face. She then ducked quickly when the two men charged for her. She ran into the hall and closed the heavy wooden door that blocked their entry. She turned the key that stuck out from the black rusted lock and staggered back listening to their hard steps come to the door. The men beat on the door as she looked around trying to find something for her protection.   
  
Burglars, thieves, and murderers weren't uncommon in Figlee and usually there would be a weapon of choice by people who had a family in case they decided to rob the only money they had.   
  
"We don't want to hurt you! Just tell us where Frodo is!" She heard a man's strong voice yell from the other side of the door. She remembered what Frodo had told her the night before that people would try to harm him to get to the powerful ring. She knew not to tell anyone of his whereabouts.   
  
"I don't know of any Frodo Baggins!" She gasped when she realized her mistake.   
  
"We know that you have knowledge of where he is! Now tell us!" She frowned feeling panicked. She ran into his room and looked around for something. Knowing all three of those men were strong, she had no doubt in her mind that they very well could possibly break down the door. A load thump against the door worried her even more. They were going to break down the door! Paddamill bit her lower lip as she frowned heavily feeling terror overwhelm her. She saw a staff for the fireplace. She grabbed it and looked at its old condition after she swung it a few times. She wondered if it would even harm someone. Before being able to finish her own argument of strength, a man grabbed her by the mouth and waist. He obviously crawled through the window. But how could that be? The floors were all wooden and old, no matter how small or lightweight you were, they'd always creak.   
  
"Tell us where Frodo is. We won't hurt you, nor will we tie you up." His soft voice said into her left ear. Her eyes grew wide. Tie her up! Was he serious? She struggled against the man for a few moments, but was overpowered by his strength. Paddamill let her body and muscles relax against the mans chest, letting him know she had given up.   
  
Her father had always told her to do whatever the men would say if it were to ever happen. That way they'd get what they wanted and quickly be on their way without any troubles. The man thought for a moment then let his hand ease off her mouth and around her waist. Although her father's voice ran through her head, she was always stubborn. She screamed as loud as she could and used all her strength to wisp around quickly before he could grab her once more. He ducked when she swung the staff at his head. She ran into the hall and dashed towards the steps. The loud crash of the door breaking open didn't surprise her. Paddamill ran up to the second level where three rooms were situated behind the step entrance. A window was in front of her and a seat to where you could sit and watch over the yard and streets. She heard their footsteps quickly stomping up the steps behind her. She grabbed an edge of the small bookcase and pushed it to the top of the steps and tipped it back. It slowly toppled backward   
  
"Go down...GO DOWN!" She heard a man yell to the others who were right behind him. They ran down the steps and out of the way before the bookcase could harm them. It slid quickly downward when the bookshelf hit the steps. Knowing it would delay the men for only a moment she looked at the window and ran over to open it. She gasped when she saw Frodo walking to the gate. She grunted as she tried to push open the window as best she could but her father had nailed the windows shut so the little kids wouldn't push them open and fall out of the upstairs window. A smart thing at the time, but now she was being attacked and she thought he was ignorant for doing something like that.   
  
When she made no progress she grabbed the staff and broke opened the glass. "Help me!" She called out. Frodo stopped and looked up to the second floor. He gasped when he saw a dark figured man grab her mouth and pull her away from the window. He dropped the bag of clothes and ran into the house.   
  
"Paddamill!" He screamed as he looked around the house and its broken door. He heard them in the hall and he ran to where the door had been broken. He grabbed an axe on the way and screamed racing towards the stairs to help her.   
  
"NO! FRODO!" Legolas screamed as he fell back over a few books.   
  
"Legolas?" Frodo said almost uncertain of whom it might be. He looked up at the stairs to see Aragorn and Boromir holding Paddamill, looking at Frodo with surprise.  
  
  
"We didn't know if you were lost, dead, or had been kidnapped." Boromir looked at Frodo as they all sat at the kitchen table. They had apologized for seeming if they were going to harm Paddamill. They even helped her put the book case back up the steps. She was still a bit frightened but disregarded it since she was excited to meet the men who were going to help Frodo save the life of all existence.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Frodo asked Boromir as he took a drink of freshly squeezed tangerine juice.   
  
"They are at Rivendell. They are waiting for us, so if you don't mind Ms. Grase we should be on our way." She sat up in her seat not wanting them to leave just yet. She was having so much fun listening to them talking and glancing at her periodically almost afraid of giving her too much information. Frodo looked at her   
  
"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I could lead you all to Rivendell from here." Boromir and Aragorn stood up fixing their weapons. as Legolas rose up out of the old wooden chair he shrugged   
  
"That's very kind of you but we do know the way to Rivendell from here, but thank you." Paddamill sighed slumping down in her seat. Frodo stood up.   
  
"Her family is in Rivendell. We could at least allow her to come with us and when she gets to Rivendell she can be with her family, obviously being alone here is fairly dangerous."   
  
"Frodo," The two adverted their eyes to Aragorn "we couldn't possibly take her along. It is much more dangerous when you could be easily seen."   
  
"I don't see any harm in taking Paddamill to her family." Legolas proclaimed as Frodo smiled at him. Aragorn sighed and looked to Boromir almost as if he were to decide the fate of Paddamill.  
  
Aragorn sat on his horse as it walked steadily in front of Frodo and Boromir, keeping his eyes open as he followed the trail leading to Rivendell. Boromir and Frodo sat on the horse in the middle, periodically looking around. Frodo glanced over his right shoulder to see Legolas and Paddamill on the last horse. After they suggested it would be in her best interest if she rode on the horse furthest away from being hurt in case of an ambush by Orc's, she had to no time to protest. Paddamill looked down at the ground watching the horse kicking rocks forward. She had wished their adventure would be a bit more exciting since that was the only reason she wanted to go. They had been walking for nearly ten minutes in pure silence and Paddamill had been dying to ask what an Orc was since she had no true knowledge of such creatures.   
After a moment of arguing with herself she finally asked. She leaned her head forward a bit and spoke into Legolas' right ear.   
  
"What is an orc?" She softly whispered, keeping her eyes upon everyone in front of her. He looked around for a moment then leaned back in   
  
"An Orc is a creature that was especially bred by Morgoth." He looked back at Paddamill's blank face. "You do know who Morgoth is, yes?" She grinned   
  
"Mmmhmm. My father used to tell us the story of how Valor won the battle after the elves lost. He'd also tell us if we didn't go to bed early Morgoth would come and eat us." Legolas grinned as she giggled at the thought.   
  
"Well Morgoth created them as a parody of elves. Truly omnivorous, they tend to be apelike in appearance but are skilled in mining and in making weapons and instruments of torture." Paddamill's eyes grew big, and all of a sudden her need for adventure had fled. "All sense for beauty and all compassion seem to have been bred out of them for they live for hatred and destruction, unlike us elves." Paddamill nodded looking around feeling scared by the new story of Orcs.  
  
Legolas could feel her move around, obviously frightened by his explanation. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." He assured her. Paddamill smiled and sighed feeling slightly better. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to relax after a moment. She would fill safer if she held onto something. Without thinking she stopped holding onto the saddle and wrapped her arms around Legolas' waist, grabbing her wrists so she wouldn't fall off in case of an attack by Orcs. Legolas frowned feeling them lightly squeeze around him. He looked down at the arms that appeared to have been growing out of his sides. He grinned to himself and looked forward.  
  
Overflowing with beauty, Rivendell was peace to anyone's eyes. Just set outside of the misty mountains, it's beautiful woodlands, rivers that seemed to foam, waterfalls that soothed your soul blossoming trees, bright sunlight, beautiful buildings with mystic statues and arches made everyone relax. Paddamill would never understand how anyone could not live here. "It gets more and more beautiful every time." Paddamill thought as she looked around at the large waterfall just to the right flowing with elegance. Paddamill had learned every nook and crammy of Rivendell.   
Out of one month she had visited Rivendell over thirty times. She loved it more than anything. But then again who wouldn't when you lived in a place where the weather was as unpredictable as the winding roads of Rivendell. A place that was always cold, always gloomy, no green land or fresh fruit and no peace and tranquility. How many times she wished to become an elf so she could live there forever couldn't be counted.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard Legolas say to her as she thought of how many times she had dreamt of living there. She sighed and looked up the side of Legolas' face. He was looking around and obviously back at her   
  
"Yes, very."   
  
The men walked to the market place in hopes of dropping Paddamill and beginning their quest. When she saw her family she quickly jumped off the horse.   
  
"Thank you all very much." She said looking at them pause and look back at her.   
  
"You family is over there." Frodo exclaimed getting off the horse. She nodded   
  
"I know, I'm just looking at the beautiful blue bells." Boromir tapped Aragorn's shoulder hoping to leave.   
  
"Well it certainly was a pleasure of meeting you." Aragorn said walking the horse close to her side and holding out his hand for her to shake. She glanced at the black glove and then up to his face.   
  
"Likewise." She said taking it. He shook it twice then let go. Boromir said his Thank You and walked next to Aragorn. Legolas looked down at her as he grinned slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. Perhaps I could visit you again and have some more of that delicious breakfast." Paddamill smiled and his kindness and held his eye contact. After a moment of realizing she was looking at she looked away, slightly blushing.   
  
"Good bye." He said turning the horse and walking to the rest of the men. Frodo sighed walking to her.   
  
"I shall miss you. You have been very kind to have kept me after knocking you to the ground." Paddamill laughed and waved her hand at him.   
  
"Don't be silly. It's not everyday you meet a brave hobbit willing to hold the ring with such great power. I hope that you will stop by and see me once again?" Frodo smiled and nodded.   
  
"I would never decline such an offer." Paddamill grinned blushing brightly.   
  
"Well, go on. Your fellowship awaits." Frodo sighed and looked at the three sit on the horses watching him.   
  
"Yes. Good bye Paddamill." She smiled lowly and waved. He held her hand as to shake it but he kissed it and walked away. Paddamill stood watching the men walk trail off into the woods making their way to Lord Elrond's home. She had never felt so afraid for people she had never met before. The Ring held unimaginable power, and to take on such a responsibility would make any Elf, Dwarf, or Man, swoon at their feet.   
  
After she met with her family she glanced around for fresh flowers. She hadn't told them about the brave men who were going to destroy the ring. But knowing how word travels fast she didn't doubt they would hear about it sooner or later. It was dawn before her family got home. They all had done their chores, taken their baths, and sat down for dinner. After sitting together talking they soon retired to their bedchambers dreaming of how lovely the food tasted and how beautiful Rivendell was. For her family being the busy bee's they are Paddamill wondered why they never traveled out of Figlee more often. While her family dreamt of rolling hills and fairies, Paddamill could only lay in bed listening to the harsh rain hit against her window. She rolled on her stomach and looked up at the moon shining brightly behind the clouds. She couldn't sleep, not after all she and Frodo talked about. She already missed him. She already missed everyone's company. She had made up the faces of Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, and plump little Samwise. She grinned feeling her face grow hot when she thought of Frodo kissing her hand. Although it was short sweet and simple she thought it was the best kiss she had ever received. Not because he was a cute little hobbit, but because he was a strong guy who took on a strong responsibility and he always carried a ring. Paddamill giggled once more.   
  
"Will you shut up!" Paddamill stopped giggling when she heard her older sister Annie yell.   
  
"Sorry." She turned on her back once more trying to get cool. In a matter of minutes she was asleep dreaming of Frodo Baggins and his journey to Mordor.  
  
  
After a long hard day at fighting through the crowded streets of Figlee trying to buy some more yarn for her quilt, Paddamill sighed when she found herself walking along the road going towards her home. She barely got any sleep the night before due to how hot and how bored she felt. It was like Frodo was plaguing her mind, but in a good way. At every corner, every store, and every face seemed to remind her of Frodo and the mysterious Fellowship. All day she had been thinking of many ways to see them again. Ways to become a member of their fellowship. She laughed lightly at herself as her thought ran away from her. Her smile was quickly swept away when she felt a cold drop of rain on her cheek. She frowned as she looked up at the dark sky. She felt a few more drips on her head and face before it turned into a rain shower. Paddamill screamed lightly as she began to jog towards the house just a mile away.   
  
When she finally reached her gate, the small droplets were now mixed with medium sized drops, large drops, small drops, misty rain, and even a heavy downpour. She was almost soaked when she was halfway up the walkway. She stopped looking up at her house. Her small grin she had on her face with the enjoyment of being able to play in the rain had washed away. The front door was hanging by two hinges and for what Paddamill could see, the inside of the house was torn apart. She saw chairs turned upside down, the bookcase on the ground lying in the hall, the fire going, and windows broken out. Her heart beat quickly, and her head began to swirl. She continued to walk toward the house slowly. When she walked inside the whole house was torn to pieces. Furniture was broken, food, books, and quilts everything was destroyed. The fire was fading fast. She dropped her bag of yarn.   
  
"Mother! Father!" She yelled quickly running into the dining room and kitchen. She swung open closet doors, cabinets, and cupboards making sure that every nook and crammy of that entire house was searched. She yelled for her brothers and her sisters, her mother and her father but after searching the whole downstairs she found nothing. She ran quickly to the staircase jumping over books and broken steps. She looked around at the two rooms. Feathers from her pillows were tossed upon the floor. Her heart could've stopped when she saw a few feathers colored in red. The silence of the house was filled with the loud beatings of her heart. The rain hit against the windows harder and the distant thunder was now overhead of Figlee.   
  
"Mother? Father?" Paddamill asked walking very slowly towards their bedroom. Her heartbeats were at an all time high. It beat harder and harder at any moment she was waiting for it to fly out of her chest. Her breath picked up pace as she reached out her left hand to push the bedroom door open. She watched it shake uncontrollably as she felt the hard wood under her fingertips. It was wet and cold, from the rain. With one quick push the door swung open slowly creaking on it's rusted hinges. She saw a hand lying on it's knuckles unable to tell if the person was dead or alive. Paddamill slipped slightly when she stepped her right foot in front. She frowned and looked down to see a smear of blood and a few drops dripping off the tip of her flat. She jumped back and looked at her hand. The cold door was not wet by the rain, but by blood. It shimmered a bright crimson on her white slender fingers as it slowly rolled down onto her palm. She was choking, she couldn't breathe. It was as if someone was holding her so tight that she was getting no air supply and at any moment she would suffocate and pass out. She felt her head become unbelievably heavy and the objects in the hall become further away. She forced herself to walk forward. She gasped almost about to scream. Paddamill saw her Mother on the bed still asleep, Or so she wished. Blood dripped off her arm that was off the bed. It's dripping sound matched the sound of the blood pounding in Paddamill's ears. Her father was lying on his back in the middle of the room with an axe sticking out of his chest.   
  
"No..." Paddamill managed to say. "Oh god..." She whispered as she felt her eyes begin to sting. "NO!" She yelled running into the dark room and falling to her knees to see if her father or mother was still alive, but they weren't. She then stood up and ran across the hall. She yelled out her younger sisters name   
  
"Emily!" Then her older sisters "Annie!" She found nothing. She ran into the bedroom where her two young brothers slept. She opened the door and hugged the doorframe holding her right hand over her mouth. Her nails dug into the wood that held onto the doorframe and hot tears rolled down her eyes. "Oh god!" She screamed turning and running down the stairs screaming for her sisters. When nobody replied she ran out to the small playhouse her father had built.   
  
Paddamill ran quickly down the steps, ignoring the books and other objects. She must've tripped three times before she ran into the kitchen and out the back door. She dashed across the yard, barely stable from the mud on the ground. She pushed the door open to gain access into the playhouse. She screamed when she saw her two sisters lying inside slaughtered like the chickens at the marketplace. The rain hit her hard as she looked around the muddy backyard. She could see footprints in the mud, that of something inhuman. It wasn't made by Man, Elf, nor Dwarf, but that of something unnatural. She frowned when she thought back to the other day.   
  
'They tend to be apelike in appearance but are skilled in mining and in making weapons and instruments of torture...they live for hatred and destruction' The voice of Legolas was heavy in her mind as she remembered his explanation of an Orc. She remembered that Frodo had told her that those men on horses were chasing after him. She gasped when she put it all together. The creatures who killed her family were after Frodo and the ring. If Legolas and the others could find him, then so could they. She looked up from the footprint and ran back into the house. She gathered a few of her fathers pants and a pair of her mothers work boots, from when she'd help out her father. In less than ten minutes Paddamill had gotten on the black horse from the barn and headed to Rivendell.  
  
Lord Elrond stood on his balcony leaning on the railing watching the Fellowship head off into the woods. He had so many things on his mind. He was mainly concerned for their protection along with his people. Sauron was becoming more powerful since he had many things in search of the ring. The safety of Middle-Earth was slowly fading and if Frodo and his men didn't destroy that ring soon then the world would be under enslavement.   
  
"Lord Elrond?" He raised his eyebrows and woke up from his concentration.   
  
"Yes?" He said to a servant of his.   
  
"Someone needs to desperately speak with you." Paddamill burst into the room holding her soaking leather pack dripping water all over the marble floors. She was out of breath and could barely speak. Lord Elrond didn't even need to ask her what was wrong, he just knew.   
  
"Take her to a room and get her some dry clothes. I will meet you in the great hall." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Elrond walked alongside of Paddamill, his palms pressed together and touching his mouth as she talked.   
  
"And I came home to find them all dead." She hugged herself as if she were cold, but she was lonely and frightened. Although she was in a place she could live in forever at the moment it all looked dead and ragged. She wanted to go home.   
  
"Paddamill," Elrond let his hands fall as they continued to walk in the garden. "I want you to stay here for a little while. We need to keep an eye on you." She stopped walking and grabbed his right arm. He frowned and looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes and a look of desperation written on her face.  
  
"It was the Orcs wasn't it?" Elrond looked at her face and looked down to the ground   
  
"No." She frowned and shook her head   
  
"It had to have been! No human could do something-" Elrond grabbed her shoulders softly trying to calm her.   
  
"Shhh, shhh, shhh..." Elrond opened his eyes "You mustn't worry about who or what killed you parents. What you need is to stay here in Imladris," She shook her head violently she wanted revenge. She wanted to kill whatever killed her family.   
  
"No! I won't stay here! I can't!" She screamed loudly. Elrond grabbed her shoulders once again shaking her once as he said her name.   
  
"Paddamill!" She stopped yelling how she needed to find the creatures and bring them to justice. She breathed heavily as she frowned looking up to Elrond's face. He was giving her a sympathetic frown. He knew what she wanted but he knew she couldn't have it.   
  
"Listen to me!" He said roughly, yet soft. "You need to stay here away from people, away from them. If they find you-"   
  
"If what finds me? What killed my family!" She demanded.   
  
Elrond leaned up and sighed, turning to walk towards the marble bench that allowed you to see the whole city of Rivendell, lakes and all. He stopped and watched the setting sun. His arms were crossed and he was silent for a moment.   
  
"The things that killed your family was not the Orcs, but something more powerful." Paddamill stood, watching his back.   
  
"More powerful? The only thing I know that is more powerful than Orcs would be Wizard's!" He turned his head back to see her. He turned and walked towards her   
  
"Yes, that is true. Wizard's are one of the most powerful creatures of our world. That is beside Sauron." Paddamill tilted her head.  
  
"So Wizard's...killed my family?" She was afraid. What if it was Gandalf? And he was leading the Fellowship into a trap! It could be anyone for all she knew.   
  
"You could blame it on a Wizard," He looked up at her. The sun hitting her face giving it a certain glow. "Orcs were created by Morgoth, created to torture and destruct but they have flaws. They are the size of a small man, they hunch over, they have bow legs and weaken when in the sun. But Uruk Hai...they were created by a Wizard named Saruman. He was displeased by the creation of Orcs so he created his own. They are the size of the tallest man and their only objective is to kill. They do not weaken in sunlight, but only makes them stronger. That is what killed your family." Paddamill watched the emotional features that appeared over Elrond's face. He was overcome with sadness, anger, and sympathy. He turned and saw her watching him.   
  
"They found you by using Saruman's power. He knew you had seen Frodo and they were looking for the ring. Greed is what makes people want the ring. It holds power that not even I could imagine. I suppose you know the consequences we will face if the Fellowship does not complete their assignment?" She nodded. "They know you had seen Frodo. They know you kept him overnight. And they know that you have knowledge about the ring leading them to believe you can help them find the ring and allow you to work with Saruman and Sauron to defeat the world. Otherwise you will die. Just as your family did."   
  
Paddamill frowned and felt empty. She had never felt so scared in her life. She fell onto a bench and looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to think. What to say. Or what to do. She once searched for adventure, dangerous situations she could easily get out of. But now, she wasn't so sure that adventure sounded as fun. She looked up to Elrond who watched her with sorrowful eyes.   
  
"What do I do?" She asked almost hoping to hear the answer. 'Run away. Leave this habitat. Get married and have children.'   
  
"Paddamill, you have a gift. You know what I am talking about." Paddamill stood back watching Elrond's face. "The gift you have can help Saruman and Sauron in figuring out ways to get to the ring. That is why you must stay here and help us fight against Sauron. Otherwise our world will collapse." She frowned putting her head into her hands.   
  
"Lord Elrond, your daughter would like to speak with you." He looked up to see his messenger once again. He sighed and nodded then briefly turned back to see Paddamill in despair "I'll be back. Go to your room and rest. You will feel better, I promise." He quickly turned and walked away behind his servant.   
  
As Paddamill had told herself before, she was stubborn. She wasn't going to sit around Rivendell and wish how she was back home. She was going to find the creatures that killed her family and she was going to bring some of them to justice. She ran off to her quarters and fixed her pack with the, now dry, clothes she had changed into earlier. She took some more things from the closet full of clothes. It was amazing how all the clothes fit her; it was almost as if they were expecting her. She packed the clothes up, pinned her hair into a bun, and changed into a clad of green and brown, leather boots and a cloak that was travel-worn from her adventure on horseback. With that she was well on her way. She stopped at a nearby market and bought herself some apples and a canteen of water for her journey. She tied her leather bag onto the horse's saddle, put her left foot into the hole and threw her right leg over to the other side. With one kick of the horse she sought out in search for the evil wizard Saruman to take revenge on the death of her family.   
  
Elrond watched her riding off into the woods where she had seen them heading. He sighed as Arwen stood next to him.   
  
"Pray for her." He said as the two watched her riding off towards darkness.   
  
"Will she be all right?" Arwen asked looking up to her father.   
  
"Yes. She is strong. She is a warrior. They will find her just fine." She frowned.   
  
"But she had no weapon." Elrond nodded.   
  
"I placed a blessed sword in the cloak on the horses back. She will find it and she will use it well."  
  
  
In the fading blue sky, stars began to shine brightly from the heavens, pouring some of its light down upon Paddamill. She had been riding toward the sun for nearly 3 hours and darkness was coming fast. She had no idea where she was at nor was she prepared in case of an ambush by Orcs. The wind from the north chilled her as she looked around the forest in hopes of seeing some sort of sign that the Fellowship had been there. The crickets and frogs filled the evening with solemn sounds soothing to ones ears. The horse's hooves and her slow paced breath filled up the remaining silence and echoed thoroughly throughout the land. She hadn't seen a single person or a path for those passed three hours and she was beginning to wonder if maybe she was lost. The land was dry and continuously being covered by falling leaves from the fall so if there were any tracks of the Fellowship they would be hard to find.   
  
The loud snap of a branch made her heart beat quickly. She gasped looking around. She sat on the steady horse for almost a minute before she proceeded to go forth. When another loud branch was snapped she stopped the horse and looked around again. She felt the blood rush through her body. It was making her sick to her stomach to sit there in pure silence waiting for some hideous monster to jump out at you when you were unprotected. She looked on the horse seeing if she had a sword of any kind. She smiled when she felt the handle of a sword that was well protected with a hard sheathe. She pulled it out and looked at it. She frowned when she saw it wasn't hers, but she didn't care she sat it on her lap and tapped the horses side. It slightly jerked her back when it proceeded to walk forward.   
  
Paddamill frowned moving her eyes to each side. She had heard more noises as they kept walking. In one sudden movement an Orc jumped out of a tree and on top of her. She screamed as the two rolled onto the ground. She sat up on her knees to see the Orc charging after her. She quickly rolled out of the way and stood to her feet. The Orc breathed heavily, almost in a growl. It unsheathed a large sword and paced back and forth watching her as she looked at his black eyes. She gasped silently when she saw more Orcs began to appear from behind trees out of the corner of her eyes. She saw her sword was under her horse, but the Orcs were too close for her to get the sword without being attacked, but she took a chance. The Orc began to yell as it charged after her. She braced herself and rolled under the horse and picked up her sword. The sound of ten swords being uncovered echoed throughout the night. She felt the softness of the sword as she picked it up and held it firmly. The Orc charged after her with all its force. She jumped back as the two began to battle one another with swords. They clinked and clanked as the metal hit one another forming sparks. She jumped up when the Orc did a fancy move to cut her leg or cut it off. She threw her right leg out and hit it in its stomach. It toppled back losing its balance.   
  
More Orcs started to charge after her, and in less than three seconds five surrounded her. She swallowed and saw that they were a little shorter than her. She looked up to see a branch. She quickly jumped up and grabbed onto it. The Orcs yelled as they swung their swords. She jumped down and turned to see the backs of a few Orcs. She frowned as she lifted her sword up high and, with all she could, decapitated one. She felt the black blood hit her face as she withdrew her sword. It fell limp to the ground. She quickly grabbed it's heavy sword and began to participate in another sword fight, this time with two Orcs. She watched their movements closely as she took her first learning lesson in becoming ambidextrous. She managed to cut the throat of one and ward off a quick replacement. She grunted as she felt the Orc on the right try to put pressure on her stable hold. She moved the sword off of the Orcs and quickly ducked. The two Orcs leaned in for her but missed only to stab one another. She stood up and decapitated them both, using everything she had. She saw more Orcs running at her. She jumped on the mound of the two dead bodies and held the sword with both hands as if she were holding a bat. She frowned letting out all her anger as she stabbed, cut, decapitated, sliced, diced, and chopped on the Orcs. Black blood dripping off of her sword and a few cuts from theirs. She felt the stinging sensation from the cut on her face an Orc managed to get out before it died. Her warm blood trickled quickly down her face, onto her neck, and down her shirt. She didn't let a few hurting wounds stop her from killing as many as she could. But after killing nearly 8 she wondered if she could kill the ones that were continuing to show up. She jumped back at a large, and hard swing. She felt a new cut on her stomach.   
  
A large group of Orcs were charging at the two battling it out. The Orcs were nearly two miles away giving her enough time to kill the last one and get ready for some more. Her back hit a tree. She looked over her shoulder to see a drop off.   
  
"That's why you were...pushing...me...this way!" She yelled as the two fought. She ducked after a hard swing at the Orc. She heard the hard metal cut into the tree. She stood and yelled out as she sliced the Orc in half. It let out a cry of pain as the blade went through its body. She listened to the metal slither against its bones giving her the noise of Metal being sharpened. She looked back to see the group of Orcs were near her. She was hungry, tired, and out of energy.   
  
Paddamill had killed 12 Orcs and the group now contained at least 20. She knew her time was probably up, but she wouldn't go without a hearty fight. She took a few deep breaths and charge toward them screaming loudly. She was quickly stopped when she saw a group of people jump out from the woods and fight the Orcs. She frowned as she watched them fight. She still kept on charging, getting the attention of three unoccupied Orcs. She grunted as she started a sword fight with one. She saw a rather large Orc charging to her left. Her hands were in the air trying to stop the Orcs sword from sliding off of hers. She looked back at the ugly Orc in front of her and she kicked it in the stomach. It fell back giving her the chance to kill the Orc charging after her. She huffed and puffed as she followed the Orcs sword with her own. The one she had kicked earlier was now back on its feet and very pissed off. It came at her quickly. She didn't recognize it till she heard it yell. She looked quickly to the right to see a flash of blonde hair in the dark night. She screamed as the Orc used one of her own moves. It kicked her square in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and making her fall back. She looked up at the sky and then to a flash of light. The moon reflected off the sword coming at her head. She screamed as she held her arms over her face.   
  
When she felt a swift brush of air hit her she looked up. The Orc was being attacked. She grabbed the sword to her right and stood up quickly. She ran over to the Orc that had the person pinned. She lifted the sword up high and jammed it into its back. She twisted it to the right then left as hard and as fast as she could. The Orc jumped up screaming and yet again she was knocked back. The person jumped up, grabbed the sword and tossed it to her. She grabbed the spinning handle and smiled at Legolas. He smiled back but was soon tackled.   
  
"OOOF!" She raised the sword up high but stopped when she heard a cry   
  
"No!" She frowned seeing a new face pondering at it momentarily guessing it was Pippin. She turned quickly looking to the right to see three Orcs running at them. They had obviously picked up the little hobbit and tossed him at Legolas. She jumped in front of the two that were lying on the ground trying to get up. She took a deep swing at an Orc as it jumped at her.   
  
"Look out!" She heard a familiar voice yell. To her surprise she saw Orcs charging at her from both sides. She couldn't worry about them since she was in a bad mess with a strong Orc. It growled as they had a stare down. She took a swing and cut its arm, only to get a knick herself in return. Legolas was quickly up on his feet. He shot an arrow at the charging Orc. It screamed when the arrow went into its eye. Pippin was up too, holding a sword in his hand and fighting the other Orc. Paddamill screamed when she felt a sharp pain in her back. An Orc had just cut her. She frowned hurting. She stabbed the Orc in front of her and spun around quickly, cutting the Orcs neck. Blood splattered everywhere. She looked at it's empty eyes and cut off its head. She saw Frodo was in a mess with three big Orcs cornering him. She ran toward him.   
  
"I'm coming Frodo!" Paddamill yelled out to let him know it was okay, but she was quickly stopped when an Orc tackled her head on and flipped her over its head and onto her back. "UGH!" She hit the ground hard. She felt her back sting even worse.   
  
Germs were getting into her open flesh and she knew it'd take a while to get better. She watched the Orc walk around to her and grin showing its jagged yellow teeth. It raised its sword. She kicked it in the leg delaying him for a moment. She looked to see where her sword was but she couldn't see it. A splash of blood splattered on her face and an Orcs head fell into her lap. She looked up to see a chubby little guy standing above her.   
  
"Sorry." He said holding a bloody sword. He bent down and gave her Elrond's sword then quickly ran off. She stood up and saw Frodo.   
  
"HELP!" He yelled as he ran quickly. Paddamill twirled the sword once getting charged up. She ran to them and held out her sword. Frodo ran past it causing an Orc to run right into it. It sliced in half. She jumped backwards as the other Orc behind Frodo chased after her. The two fought with one another. Frodo grabbed a sword and looked back at the last Orc. He ran to him and swung the sword a few times. He screamed as he felt the blade of the Orcs sword slide down his arm. He quickly used the pain and turned it into anger and stabbed the Orc a few times. When it finally fell to the ground he looked around. He saw everyone standing in different places all breathing heavily.   
  
They were all bleeding in some way and were all dirty from the long fight. Frodo saw Paddamill leaning on a rock. Legolas was leaning on his knees catching his breath, Merry and Pippin stood beside one another walking towards Aragorn who stood above a dead Orc he had just slaughtered, Boromir was lying on the ground looking up at the sky his chest rising and falling quickly, Gimli was beside Sam as they both caught their breaths.   
  
"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked as he jogged to Frodo. He nodded as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He felt the heavy pressure of Aragorn's hand on his left shoulder. He looked past his body to see Paddamill cringing at obvious pain. He ran over to her.   
  
"Paddamill!" He called out as he came to a stop. She sighed and looked at him.   
  
"Hey." She said happily crawling to her knees to stand. He grabbed her arm and helped her up.   
  
"Are you all right?" She nodded frowning slightly.   
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Frodo sighed out.   
  
"You don't look it."   
  
"Oh well. Everyone needs a few scars." She joked.   
  
A loud growl made her and Frodo yell. An Orc had been hiding behind the tree waiting for them when they were most vulnerable, after a long battle. He tackled Frodo. Everyone turned to see him being attacked. Another Orc jumped out and grabbed Paddamill. They charged toward them with their weapons drawn. Boromir and Aragorn both stabbed their swords into the sides of the Orc. It let out a squeal of pain as it shot up from choking Frodo. He leaned to his right side coughing, regaining his breath. Paddamill screamed as the Orc tossed her onto the ground as if she were a rag doll. It was a position she never wanted to be in again, the Orc held its sword in the air with the blade was pointed down at her chest. She moved to the right trying to avoid the sword but it didn't help. As it slid into her left shoulder she screamed. It burned as it cut deeply. She cried out in severe pain she really never felt before. It felt as if her shoulder was on fire as the blood pounded in her ears, the feeling of the blood pouring out of her shoulder made her hurt just as much. Pain coursed throughout her body. She yelled with tears in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly as the tears streamed out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Paddamill!" Frodo screamed rushing towards her with a large sword in his hands. The weight of the Orc was released when Boromir tackled him. The sword fell onto her stomach with heaviness. She squinted in pain when she felt a strong arm scoop under her.   
  
"Come on, we have to go. There are more coming!" Legolas called out as he pulled her to his chest. Boromir had tackled him down while Gimli jammed his hatchet into the head of the Orc. Paddamill frowned as she felt the pain grow stronger as Legolas jogged to her horse.   
  
"Take her to Rivendell, we won't be far behind!" Aragorn said to him as he jumped onto the horse. He grabbed the leather straps as Paddamill leaned back on him hurting.   
  
"Go!" Aragorn said looking at him.  
  
  
Paddamill frowned as she opened her eyes slowly seeing blurred vision. She wiped her eyes and reopened them.   
  
"Good morning." She gasped and looked to the right at Frodo sitting in a chair with a grin on his face. He was clean and chipper, obviously feeling much better. She felt a little bit of pain in her left shoulder she saw her white gown and realized she was at Rivendell.   
  
"Your arm will be just fine.." Paddamill groaned feeling a large bump on her side and shoulder. They had dressed her wounds and given her a bath since her hair was flowing freely over her chest in thick brown waves.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked groggily still trying let her eyes adjust to the bright light.   
  
"I came to see how you were. You saved my life you know?" Frodo sounded proud as he sat down on the bed. Paddamill sat up and sighed seeing the same room she saw the other day.   
  
"You shouldn't be here. You should be on your way to Mordor." He nodded looking down at her quilt. "What? What is the matter?" He looked up at her.   
  
"Nothing." He smiled and got to his feet. "Lord Elrond wanted to see you after you ate breakfast." Frodo grabbed a tray of steaming food. He put it over he lap and smiled as she smelled it.   
  
"It looks delicious!" She said picking up a fork and stabbing it into a fluffy yellow scrambled egg.   
  
"I know. I ate two plates full." He said rubbing his full stomach. Paddamill grinned as she chewed.  
  
Frodo left a moment after being requested to see Elrond. Paddamill quickly ate and got dressed into one of their perfect fitting dresses then headed out into the great hall wondering around trying to recall where Lord Elrond's room was. She walked down a hall where elaborate paintings and statues of great warriors lined the walls with many stories to tell. She was lost. She had no idea where she was but she knew it couldn't lead to anything horrible. Paddamill passed a few doors along the way to the other end of the hall where she saw bright lights, obviously a window stood tall or a porch. She sighed as she wiped her hands over her stomach feeling the maroon velvet dress. She hated dresses that usually fit snugly at the top, but these dresses were exceptional due to their comfort and beautiful fabrics.   
  
Paddamill sighed when she reached the end of the hall to be greeted by another hall. This place was so large and so confusing she wondered how anyone could find their way around. She crossed her arms looking both ways down the long hall then behind her at the one she had just taken. She frowned turning in a full circle when she heard a mans voice being raised. Two doors stood tall and thick right next to the statue of a large man who held a large sword in his hands. She guessed it might've been Ilsidur. She walked over to the doors slowly and cautiously wanting to hear what the fuss was about. The voices she heard were muffled but every now and then she could make out what they were saying.   
  
"No, we can not let her go with us." Paddamill's eyes flew open. Were they talking about her? Surely, not.   
  
"You have no other choice. She has a special unique power that could help you on your journey. It only happens twice with each person! This could be your only chance of opportunities!" Men objecting to his request cut off Elrond. She honestly didn't know for sure if they were talking of her powers or another's. She pressed her palms against the door and closed her right eye. She looked through the crack of the door seeing Boromir's cloak swing by the door. She jumped back fearing he was going to open the door.   
  
After a brief moment she looked back in the cracks seeing Elrond walk around. She saw Strider sitting in a chair watching the scene. He didn't look all that distressed he actually looked insipid with the argument. Paddamill squinted her left eye trying to see who sat beside him, but she couldn't tell for the door stopped her short. She tried to listen but stopped when she saw Strider look at the door and almost like he was looking at her. Paddamill's eyes opened wide and she stepped away from the door, bumping into a picture hanging on the opposite wall. Strider looked at the bottom of the door at the shadow of her feet running off. He slowly looked back up towards the large golden handle's on the door and to the crack where the two doors met. He saw that she wasn't there anymore. He slightly grinned and looked back into the middle of the room continuing on with the argument.  
  
Paddamill had been so panicked by the whole conversation that she decided to wonder around in the garden trying to decide whether or not she should agree to go with the Fellowship on their journey. She had wanted so much to take revenge on her family's death but now being faced with the chance to do so, she didn't really know if she wanted that anymore. She crossed her arms and looked over Rivendell lost in thought. The sun was shining high above the island allowing her to see the market place and the large rivers that flowed with such smoothness. She sighed slitting her eyes from the sun.   
  
"You don't have to come if you do not wish to do so." Paddamill turned around to see Aragorn walking towards her in his well worn cloak and his fighting attire. He had obviously not forethought of cleaning himself for he still had dirt on his face and clothes and eyes of sleepless nights. His hands ran over tall Orchids making the odd shaped flower slightly sway from side to side. He looked up from the plant at Paddamill.   
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." She proclaimed looking back over Rivendell.   
  
"Oh but you do. I saw you," he frowned looking down at a flower "You were at the door. Listening. Eavesdropping." Paddamill sighed   
  
"I was lost. And you all were talking so loud!" Paddamill said turning and looking at Aragorn with anger, like he had just insulted her of spying.   
  
"So you do admit to hearing us." Paddamill slit her eyes and turned around once more.   
  
"Yes. I listened. And peeped if you must know."   
  
"Ah yes. I saw you looking through the cracks of the door." Paddamill turned to see him walking closer.   
  
"Do I have a choice?" She asked feeling threatened by Elrond's decision. Aragorn looked up slightly as he came to a stop beside of her.   
  
"Lord Elrond would never force anyone to do something they were unsure about." How could anyone be sure. How could he even be sure of wanting to go and help save all existence of becoming enslaved under such harsh power such as Saruman and Sauron   
  
Paddamill nodded lightly and turned to walk over to the marble bench that was shaded by a tall tree standing at least 15 feet over head. She sat down folding her hands on her lap gathering her thoughts. Aragorn stood looking over Rivendell amazed at how beautiful it was. He took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly enjoying the cool crisp air.   
  
"Last night," She started. Aragorn looked over his right shoulder to see her "I was so sure about going out to seek revenge on my family but now...I don't seem so sure that is what they would have wanted me to do." Aragorn watched her expression change drastically from calm to confused. He turned and walked over to her and squatted beside her.   
  
"If only I could regress two days prior. So I could be with them. To see them one last time." Tears started to from in her eyes and her lips began to inflame. She looked down at her hands shyly she sniffed "If only to warn them." Aragorn kept watching her face as she spoke. A tear streamed down her cheek as she thought back to the horrid scene. She looked up to see Aragorn listening and watching her "I shouldn't have gone to the market. I should have been there, at home, with my family! I should have at least let my little brothers go along with me. They had wanted to go so bad." Aragorn slightly frowned and quickly reached his right hand out and cupped over Paddamill's before she could move away.  
  
Instantly it were as if he were in a different place, he saw Frodo standing in front of him with a frown upon his face and his hand open to him.   
  
"'Would you destroy it?'" He heard him speak in a muffled and angered tone. He frowned noticing that he could hear the ring speaking to him   
  
'Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar.' Aragorn noticed that Paddamill wasn't there, just him and Frodo. But as soon as it happened, it ended just as fast. With a flash of light and a sudden noise of thunder he realized he was suddenly back in the garden touching Paddamill and still kneeling in front of her. He quickly pulled his hands away from Paddamill and stood up. He was frightened by this sudden occurrence and was breathing heavily as if the montage took away his breath. Paddamill stood up just as quickly, heavily breathing with surprise herself. He looked at her with a sideways glance.   
  
"What...just happened?" He asked in a low voice still holding his hands in midair. Paddamill looked around then at the wide eyed Aragorn.   
  
"I-I-I don't really know." Aragorn looked down at her hands then quickly back to her face. She too was looking at his own pair of hands. As if he read her mind he lifted his right hand to meet with the palm of her left. Slowly and very cautiously they both held them up reaching for one another. They watched their hands grow closer almost afraid it was poisonous. Paddamill swallowed looking at Aragorn. He glanced into her eyes then back at her hand. They had stopped moving their hands in and were just inches away from touching. They both thought for a moment then allowed their fingers to touch. When nothing happened they firmly pressed their palms together.   
  
Aragorn frowned and looked at Paddamill   
  
"I don't understand." She said shaking her head slightly and looking up at Aragorn. "Why it won't happen again." She added. Paddamill grabbed his hands then touched his arms trying to make the odd incident happen once more. She touched his face and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Maybe it will only happen when I touch you." He suggested as her hands slipped off his face.   
  
"No." She said turning away. She frowned heavily trying to think. "This has happened before. Twice with my Mother, Father, brothers and sisters," She turned around and looked at Aragorn. "Now with you."   
  
"Yes, but that was only once. Why when we just touched for the second time did it not happen?"   
  
"I don't know. I have touched Frodo's hands when he helped me up out of a ditch...the day we first met!" Paddamill said eagerly trying to figure out the occurrences.   
  
"And nothing happened?"   
  
"Nothing." Aragorn frowned realizing what this was. He looked in her eyes and grabbed her shoulder lightly. "We must see Lord Elrond."  
  
"You have a slight gift of foresight. Only it happens when you touch someone and it can only happen twice." Paddamill stood in the Council room.   
  
"But why? Why would I have such a curse?" She asked watching the back of Lord Elrond.   
  
"It is not a curse Paddamill. But a gift." He turned and looked at her. "This is why I wanted you to stay here. Help Rivendell, help us. Our people. Your people! If you can give us some sort of information on warriors lives when out in battle, if we go out to fight, then maybe we can find a way to reverse it and make things right."   
  
"But she could only see so little." Aragorn put in as he glanced at her.   
  
"Yes I know. That is why you must choose wisely as when to touch someone." Lord Elrond hesitated. "Although it may be brief it can give us just enough."   
  
"But why do I have this...this gift?"   
  
"It was passed onto you from your mother, Moruadh. She was an elf once. Related to Celeborn she was blessed by an elf who passed on powers such as foresight. When she chose to live a mortal life she would pass it on to her second child."   
  
"Then why can't I see into the future? Why couldn't she see that she was doomed to die!" Paddamill asked walking towards Elrond felling skeptical about his story. Paddamill only knew of one person who was powerful and had done well with life and that was her fathers friend, Théoden King of Rohan. One of her best friends was his niece, Éowyn.  
  
"She was mortal. Her power was lost. And with that happening you could only see so little." Paddamill frowned closing her eyes momentarily to rub the bridge of her nose concentration back on Elrond. "You will go with the Fellowship and help them along on their journey. But you must remember to be very careful of who you touch and most importantly when you touch." He looked up from Paddamill's face and over to Aragorn, who leaned on the wall looking down at the floor then up to Lord Elrond's concerned look. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: From this point on I have added new conversations and have rearranged some things. I also took the time to put all the chapters into a format which you could really read since I can't do Italics and other things like I can on Microsoft Word. Well I hope you enjoy reading! I also continuously add and change things so updates are frequent.   
  
*Meg*  
------------------------   
  
  
In the bruised even sky the stars shined brightly from the heavens, pouring its light down upon the brave fellowship where they camped. The fire they had lit before was finally dying, only a small flame remained quickly dying from the calm wind from the north. The crickets and frogs filled the night with solemn sounds soothing to ones ears. The soft snore from Sam Gamgee echoed throughout the heavily wooded area, just a couple of hours away from Rivendell. All was well as the Fellowship slept peacefully in their wake after a long hard day.   
  
The moon shined in its brilliance giving off enough light to see any strange movement in the night. Paddamill had worried all day long about her secret power and how she was going to go along on the task without having to worry about touching someone. An impossible thing to do if one of the Fellowship were harmed. It had bothered her all day and all night. She couldn't sleep. Not just because of the hard ground but because she felt a strong urge to take the ring from Frodo. She had imagined it calling her name. Begging for her to touch it and even just look at it. She was frightened when she had found herself looking at the gold ring through Frodo's shirt as they rested earlier in the day. She was trying her best to take her mind off of it by occupying her mind with her family. The peaceful sound of the night soothed Legolas' senses as he sat up, leaning against a tall tree looking out into the forest. His chest rising slowly then falling suddenly. His eyes drifting over the shadows of the night and his mind far away from their journey.   
  
Paddamill had been watching him for the past hour. His face showing that he was in deep thought. She frowned as he looked around with a sudden frown on his face. She turned on her side seeing him better.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" She whispered softly to him as she propped her head up on the palm of her hand. For a moment he just sat there with the moon shining on the right side of his face. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He leaned his head back.   
  
"Home," he said not looking at her "My family and how I miss them." Paddamill nodded slightly as she crawled out from under her cloak and off the bed of pine needles. She crawled over to him and sat across leaning on her own tree.   
  
"Yeah. Me too." Paddamill said looking down at her legs stretching out in front of her. She didn't care if Legolas was wanting her to add something. She just wanted to tell someone how much she thought about her family. She laughed lightly and looked up at Legolas watching her.   
  
"You know I always silently wished that my family would just shut up and go away. I mean, I was always getting into trouble. Sneaking out, bringing complete strangers into my house like Frodo. I was so bad. And I'd always get caught. Never once did I not get caught. I always wished that they would just...disappear and never come back. But now..." She shook her head as she looked down at her feet "now...I wish I never would have thought such things." After a moment of just watching her booted feet she looked up to see Legolas still watching her. "Never would I have wanted them to really disappear." She wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. It felt so nice to tell someone how bad she felt.   
  
"I am sorry about your family." Legolas spoke in a serious yet gentle tone. She sniffed and shrugged trying to feel fine with the fact she was now an orphan. "As hard as it may seem, you didn't cause your family to die. You didn't wish for something like that." That was all Paddamill needed to hear. She felt better already. "Evil killed your family." He looked away again feasting his eyes onto the darkness. "The Fellowship will not fail to condemn it. I promise."   
  
"Don't make a promise like that. From what I have heard, Sauron and Saruman are very powerful figures and will stop at nothing to make sure that the existence of good is destroyed."   
  
"We will destroy evil, before it destroys us." Legolas stood by his word.   
  
That was one thing Paddamill liked about Legolas. Although he never spoke much it was easy to see he wanted this to end, like everyone else. It shined through in the way he moved, in the way he fought. It was as if he was in a different world when he was fighting something. And the look he had whenever he was concentrating. It was pure and real. Something good hearted people glowed with. Paddamill knew not to argue with him. She just grinned and looked down at her dirty hands. It was a cold night and her hands were freezing. She rubbed her palms together and looked up at the sleeping men.   
  
"Here," She looked to Legolas "Take these. They'll keep your hands warm." Paddamill saw he held out a pair of gray wool gloves. She smiled and took them and placed them on her hands. She sighed out leaning back on the trunk of the tree.   
  
"Do you always come prepared?" She joked giving him a slight grin. He smiled at her and looked around. When a fallen branch snapped he was up to his feet concentrated on the sudden noise. Paddamill looked up at him and then got up. She walked to his side and looked at the empty forest in front of them.   
  
"Do you see anything?" She dared to ask after a moment had past.   
  
"No. But I do hear something." He frowned and ducked low swiftly walking behind another tree. He looked back at Paddamill who stood scared. "Come here!" He whispered to her reaching for her left arm. She toppled to her left as he pulled her close.   
  
The two scrunched down low looking over towards the right. Paddamill placed her right hand on his shoulder to stable herself from toppling over from the uneven ground. She squeezed lightly as they saw something dash rather quickly behind a tree as she and Legolas did. He moved back quickly pushing Paddamill's back onto the tree. He had her pinned to the tree as he held her shoulders and leaned back out to the right to see anything. He quickly sat back straight looking at Paddamill. Another loud snap echoed throughout the night.   
  
"Oh my-" Legolas pushed his right hand over her mouth.   
  
"Don't say anything. Don't even move. We have to be very quiet." He watched her frightened face as she looked around trying to see anything while her head was pushed back to the tree. Legolas' breath condensed into the night air as he quickly breathed. He leaned slowly to the right. Right in front of him was Pippin. The two screamed loudly as they both ducked back behind the trees. Legolas was accidentally tripped by Paddamill's legs and the two toppled onto the ground.   
  
Quickly the Fellowship awoke running to their aid holding weapons ready to fight. Strider ran over with his sword and sighed out when he saw Pippin scrunched on the ground with his hands over his head.   
  
"Please don't hurt me dear sir." Strider sighed and put his sword back into his sheathe. He bent down and sighed.   
  
"What are you doing away from the fellowship." He asked as Pippin lifted his head.   
  
"Aragorn!" He said with relief in his voice. "I was just hungry and I remember I saw berries a few feet away and so I went to get some." It was obvious he had pigged out since his face had been covered in blue.   
  
"You should've let someone know! Before traipsing off into the night. We could've fled away while you were gone. Then what would you be? A lost hobbit."   
  
"I'm sorry sir. But I was hungry." Paddamill looked over at Frodo. He held onto his ring looking at it with mysterious eyes. She squinted getting a bad feeling about the way he watched it.   
  
"Frodo." Paddamill called out. He gasped closing his hand over the ring and looking up with wide eyes. Gandalf turned and looked at him.   
  
"We must go." He said seeing that the sting was blue. Paddamill looked over her left shoulder to see the worried faces of Gimli and Sam. Within an instant everyone packed and on the move towards the Misty Mountains.  
  
  
The sun shined brightly over everyone who had obviously taken a moments rest. They had been traveling West and now was their only place to rest before continuing towards Rohan. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to become good with the sword while Sam and Frodo cooked some sausage glancing periodically at the three fighting.   
  
"Two, one, five. Good! Very good" Boromir said at every beat of Pippin's sword against his. Aragorn gave a slight grin as he smoked on his pipe. Paddamill sat watching the clouds almost lost in a day dream.   
  
"Move your feet." She heard Aragorn say.   
  
"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented his friend.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Faster." Boromir suggested continuing with the sword play. Paddamill sat up from leaning on the hard rocks. Looking behind her at Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin. She sighed and looked up at Gandalf and Gimli.   
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf didn't give him a passing glance but simply refused.   
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Paddamill yawned watching everyone. Legolas had been keeping his eye out the whole day and honestly it was beginning to worry Paddamill. She smiled when she looked back to see Boromir being attacked by the two hobbits.   
  
"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Merry yelled out.   
  
"What is that?" Everyone looked back over to Sam who stood looking up at the sky. Legolas was on his feet and Aragorn, along with everyone else, went to go see. Heading their way they saw a group of clouds moving.   
  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replied looking away.   
  
"No. It's moving too fast. Against the wind." Boromir said glancing at Legolas. Paddamill looked over at Frodo who had a harsh frown. The wind suddenly blew and it was cold and empty. A sign heavy in everyone's heart saying that it wasn't just a wisp of cloud.   
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" He said quickly turning. "Hide!" Aragorn yelled grabbing his cloak and other items, along with everyone else. Sam quickly put out the small fire then grabbed his pan of sausages and quickly ran behind the rocks.   
  
"Hurry!" Gandalf called out rushing behind a brush alongside of Gimli. Paddamill squeezed into a small crack in the rocks along with Merry. Everyone laid still in their hiding places until the Crebain flew over them scanning the area quickly as they passed overhead.  
  
Once everyone knew the coast was clear they climbed out revealing themselves. Frodo looked over at Gandalf who watched the Crebain fly off into the distance.   
  
"Spies...of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." He claimed squinting his eyes at the fleeing spies. He looked over his right shoulder to see everyone watching them leave. Merry looked up at Paddamill.   
  
"Caradhras?"  
  
The cold wind blew harshly as they all climbed up the snowy slope. Nobody knew for certain how deep the snow was so careful steps had to be taken, obviously losing time. Leading was Gandalf followed by Legolas and Gimli. Paddamill walked beside Merry and Pippin talking with them about how good a freshly cooked bird would be right now, since they all lacked a little on food. It didn't do a bit of good to be talking about it since all it did was make the three more hungered.   
  
"...glaze that is thick as dripping down the side of the well rounded duck. Vegetables surrounding it like servants saluting a king." Paddamill happily said licking her lips in hunger.  
  
"Bread! Oh we can't forget about bread!" Merry said surprised.   
  
"And malt beer!" Pippin sung with happiness as he grabbed Paddamill's. She gave out a small laugh and put her arms around the hobbits.   
  
"Yes, freshly baked bread that steamed at the opening and fresh malt beer that ran smoothly down the throat."   
  
Aragorn watched everyone taking slow cautious steps trying to shield themselves from the cold. The thought was broken when Frodo fell forward starting to tumble slightly down the slope.   
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn called out reaching down for him and helping him up. Everyone came to a stand still looking back to be filled with relief of him standing up and brushing off the snow. Paddamill looked at the snow seeing something shine. Her eyes grew big and she started to walk towards it. Frodo began to frantically search for the missing ring. She looked at Boromir reach down and pick up it's silver chain.   
  
The gold shimmered so brilliantly in the bright sun. It roundness and smooth surface. It sparkled gold into Paddamill's eyes, slightly blinding her. Aragorn took his hands off of Frodo's shoulders and placed it on the hilt of his sword.   
  
"Boromir..." He said lowly watching his face as it gleamed at the sight of the swaying ring.   
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He announced slowly bringing up his left hand to touch the golden ring.   
  
"Boromir! Give Frodo the ring." Boromir snapped out of it and looked at the two worried faces, not even noticing the other seven behind him. He smiled and handed it over to Frodo.   
  
"As you wish." Frodo snatched it out form his hand and quickly put it around his neck still giving Boromir an evil glance. "I care not." He continued rubbing Frodo's head and turning back towards the others. Paddamill watched him pass her then back to Frodo who ran his fingers over the ring before tucking it away under his shirt. Merry and Pippin sighed turning back to continue their walking.  
  
Little did the Fellowship know that the spies had already made their way back to Saruman, telling him that they were heading over the mountains of Caradhras. Saruman had laughed it off and spoke to himself.   
  
"So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" Everyone squinted heavily from the sudden harsh snow storm blindly making their way up to the top in hopes of getting off the mountain. Paddamill tripped forward from the hard snow, bumping into Sam. He turned and saved her from falling.   
  
"Sorry." She replied standing straight. He smiled.  
  
"It's alright ma'am." Aragorn and Frodo stood close behind her since they couldn't see anything around them.   
  
"If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" Saruman asked thinking to himself.   
  
"Shit..." Gimli said finding it quite hard to walk in the heavy and deep snow. Legolas walked slightly ahead of everyone with obvious ease, while the others found walking on the mountain quite difficult. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. Boromir and Aragorn held onto two hobbits each, otherwise they would have been swept off the mountain by the cruel winds.   
  
"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas called out looking back at Gandalf.   
  
"It's Saruman!" He yelled back. Paddamill looked up to see boulders beginning to fall. Her eyes grew wide when she was pushed by Boromir. She stumbled forward to avoid being hit.   
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted looking around the mountain.   
  
"NO!" Gandalf screamed. He looked up at the sky and started yelling something in Elvish. Nobody could honestly make out the words due to the harsh wind that blew heavily. After a moment the mountain was hit by lighting. Legolas stumbled out of the way and looked over at everyone. But then suddenly rock and snow came tumbling down over everyone and then there was nothing but cold, silence, and darkness.   
  
Aragorn burst out of the snow followed by everyone else. Legolas stood up and walked over to Gimli and helped him out of the snow. The two then helped get Gandalf out of the snow.   
  
"We must go!" Paddamill said as Aragorn helped her out of the pit.   
  
"Paddamill's right! We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir said as he tried to dust off the cold snow. Merry stood shaking along with Pippin. Paddamill walked over to them and rubbed their clothed arms in hope to keep them warm. Legolas soon stood beside her rubbing the shoulders of Pippin.   
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn said keeping Frodo close.   
  
"Then what do you suggest!" Paddamill called out in a anger feeling tired of the excuses as she hugged the shaking Merry.   
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said in hopes of changing the Wizard's mind. Legolas and Paddamill glanced at one another.   
  
"Please! It would be for the best! We shall all freeze if we don't." Merry said in a shaky voice. Paddamill frowned rubbing her fingers through his hair to comb out the snow.   
  
As Paddamill rubbed Pippin's shoulders she looked around at the miserable company. The moment of silence while Gandalf thought was long enough to make you sick to your stomach.   
  
"No more of your Liquor from Rivendell, Gandalf. We will all be walking zombies if we drink another drop. Our feet already feel as if they were weighed down by lead. At least let us make fire. Even if it is a flame." She bit her tongue. Not only was she tired of the excuses she was tired in general. The walk to the mountain was hard and with the snow storm purposely trying to harm them it was no good either way. Even hugging the cliff didn't stop the harsh winds and stinging snow. Gandalf looked at her with wide eyes, almost as if she were the enemy. Paddamill quickly broke the stare and looked back to Pippin. His teeth chattered like a tray of overflowing glass cups being held by an unsteady hand. It was torture for her to watch, but worse for the little hobbit's who couldn't take the cold very well. Even the stubborn Gimli was giving in to the cold, which to Paddamill was saying something.   
  
"Little ones, come here." Paddamill whispered waving over Frodo and Sam. Slowly they trotted over to her stopping beside Legolas and Merry. In one quick movement Paddamill swung her cloak over their small shoulders and pushed Merry into the small group. She quickly tied the string together connecting the neck and in hopes of keeping them warm, pulled them close to her. They held onto her willingly as she glanced over at Gandalf with a stern look.   
  
"Very well. If you think you can manage to make fire in such harsh winds then I gladly agree with you." He sighed and looked around continuing to speak "it doesn't matter now if the spies see us. We are going to be caught whether we want to or not. It is a matter of life or death."  
  
"Or freezing." Frodo proclaimed in a whisper.   
  
Gandalf sighed looking at everyone in their misery. Gimli's face and beard were covered in snow, along with Boromir and Aragorn. Paddamill and Legolas' clothes were covered in pure white along with their hair and the poor hobbits...they were like icicles.   
  
"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke there in the darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow and flame." Saruman's voice was deep in Gandalf's head. They all watched in eagerness waiting for a reply.   
  
"Please Gandalf." Pippin said with his teeth chattering. They knew in these kinds of conditions that a fire was hopeless. He looked over the faces of everyone who were practically in agony of the cold. He sighed   
  
"We'll let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf retorted looking back at the bundled up hobbit. Paddamill looked at him with hopeful eyes.   
  
"The mines. We shall go through the mines." Gimli looked back to Gandalf who hesitated for a moment.   
  
"So be it." He said looking down at the Dwarf.  
  
  
Outside the frogs were silent and no night creatures stirred. The night was dark as the waters and the day had gone by so slow. The large stone wall gave everyone a glance of hopelessness, up until they came upon the Walls of Moria. Gandalf pressed on the wall in hopes of opening some passage.  
  
"It mirrors only moonlight and starlight." A sigh filled the air but luckily the clouds drifted away from covering the moon and a large door appeared mysteriously. Paddamill's eyes lit up.   
  
"Look.." she whispered walking towards it.   
  
"It reads: "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'" Paddamill frowned looking at the etchings in the wall alongside Gandalf.   
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin curiously asked looking up at the tall wall.   
  
"It's quite simple really. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" Gate of the Elves open now for me! Everyone stood watching the door and then to Gandalf. It seemed to not be working.   
  
"Maybe try something else." Gimli suggested glancing up at the wall.   
  
"Uh...let's see..." Gandalf thought then looking back up "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves! Paddamill stood up and walked around feeling restless. She looked over to the right at Aragorn and Sam, talking to Bill the horse. They were obviously letting it go since Aragorn was taking the baggage off of him.   
  
"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn spoke rubbing his mare. He looked over at Sam who sighed rubbing his nose.   
  
"Bye bye, Bill." Paddamill smiled weakly at the scene. She sighed turning her attention back to Gandalf.   
  
"Speak friend and enter..." Paddamill said to herself.   
  
"Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." Aragorn patted Sam's shoulder as he looked over at Merry and Pippin tossing rocks.   
  
"Do not disturb the water." He said placing his hand over Pippin's that held a rock. Frodo frowned and walked over to the small group who were pondering the door.   
  
"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Paddamill looked at Legolas.   
  
"Millen? Mallen?" She said frowning.   
  
"Mellon!" Gandalf called out. Suddenly the doors opened leading them into the mines. Gimli smiled as he was the first to walk in.   
  
"Very good Frodo!" Paddamill said winking at him as she walked in behind Gandalf and Boromir.   
  
"Let me tell you what!" Gimli stated "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"   
  
"A mine?" Paddamill said looking at the dirty ground she stepped on curious as to what terrain it was. Paddamill tripped on a long stick, only to be saved by the wall. She frowned pulling her hand back. The moon enabled her to see that she had stuck her hand into a large cobweb filled with dirt and dust.   
  
"Mine..." She whispered looking around. Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir saw the new mine. It was overflowing with dead bodies, dust, cobweb's, and stained blood. Paddamill gasped when she bumped into a skeletal remain of a miner causing it to fall its bones clanked together slightly echoing the sound of dust and dirt falling off it.   
  
"This isn't a mine! It is a tomb!" Boromir called out looking back. Legolas pulled out an arrow from a skeleton.   
  
"Goblins..." He whispered loud enough for everyone in ear reach could hear.   
  
"What?" Merry said beginning to become panicked.   
  
"They should be dead by now, right?" Paddamill asked anyone who could answer. Aragorn looked around then specifically at Gandalf.   
  
"We shouldn't have come here! We should make for the gates of Rohan! Come! We must go! NOW!" He said pushing for everyone to leave. Slowly, everyone walked out keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. Nobody paid attention to the moving waters behind them, and the tentacle's that were lurking on land.   
  
"When did this happen?" Gimli cried as they walked outside.   
  
Frodo frowned when he felt something wrapping around his ankle. When he looked down he saw a black slimed and wet tentacle grip his foot.   
  
"HELP!" He cried as he was pulled into the water.   
  
"FRODO!" Merry screamed out quickly grabbing a few rocks and tossing it at the many tentacle's.   
  
"STRIDER HELP!" Frodo screamed out. Paddamill withdrew her sword and jumped into the water slashing the tentacles.   
  
"HELP!" The cries of Frodo echoed throughout the night along with the sounds of splashing waters. They all tried to slay the creature with swords, axes, and arrows but once they were back on dry land they didn't realize the many other tentacles that were under the waters surface. One wrapped around Frodo's ankle once more throwing him high into the air.   
  
"Oh no! Frodo!" Merry screamed out   
  
"Strider!" Paddamill screamed warning him of a large tentacle flying his way. Quickly he ducked and cut off an unharmed tentacle. Boromir ran into the water to help as Legolas shot arrows at the creature, hopefully delaying it from harming Frodo.   
  
"HELP!" Frodo kept calling out. Aragorn got one good slash at a tentacle freeing Frodo. Boromir watched him fall and quickly he caught him and raced up to the shore.   
  
"We need to get into the mines! QUICKLY!" Gandalf warned. Paddamill grabbed Merry and drug him inside breaking his glance at the horrible scene. Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn were inside looking around.   
  
"Legolas!" Paddamill screamed. He jumped off a rock and ran inside the cave just before the creature jumped out of the water and crumbled the doors, blocking their light and their way out.   
  
In the darkness they could hear everyone breathing and the water dripping off of their clothes.   
  
"What now?" Frodo asked breathlessly. But just as soon as he answered Gandalf stuck a stone into the end of his staff creating a source of light. Legolas looked around counting everyone.   
  
"We have but one choice." Gandalf said looking over his shoulder. "We now must face the long mines of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Legolas stood next to Pippin who kicked some rocks onto Merry's head.   
  
"Pippin!" Paddamill looked at the two.   
  
"Come on..." She said pushing their backs lightly with a slight grin on her face. How silly they were.  
  
The Fellowship walked for almost two hours before being faced with yet another challenge. Paddamill was out of breath along with everyone else over their harsh climbing and balancing over the patchwork of dead dwarves. Gimli barely spoke since the grief of his fellow people were slued by some unknown creature. Legolas helped the hobbits get over larger objects for their legs were too short and along with Paddamill. By the time they had gotten to the three passage ways they all needed a moment to rest. Thankfully Gandalf had forgotten of such a place.   
  
"We're lost?" Frodo asked causing Merry and Pippin to panic.   
  
"No, no, no! We're not lost." He assured them. "I just have no recollection of this place."   
  
"So, we're lost?" Pippin asked Merry.   
  
"No."   
  
"I think we are."   
  
"Shhh. Gandalf's thinking."   
  
"Merry..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
Paddamill sat down rubbing her tired eyes. This had been by far the worst of their travels. She had never been so hungry in her life and she knew exactly how Pippin felt. Legolas sat down beside her and looked around.   
  
"Do you know of any other creatures besides Orcs and Uruk-Hai?" Paddamill asked hoping he'd say he didn't.   
  
"I know of one." She sighed out.   
  
"You may as well tell me."   
  
"There's something down there." Frodo's words cut off Legolas. Paddamill's heart began to race feeling scared.   
  
"Gollum." Gandalf replied. Paddamill stood and walked over to where he and Frodo stood.   
  
"Gollum?" Paddamill asked breathless.   
  
"He's been following us for three days."   
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?" Paddamill put her hands on her hips looking down at them.   
  
"Yes. Well either Escaped. Or set loose. He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it." Paddamill looked at Frodo.   
  
"It's a pity." He said looking down at the ground. "That Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."   
  
Paddamill didn't need to listen to this. She walked over to Gimli who sat in silence.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said looking at his sour puss face.   
  
"Humph." Was all he said before standing up and moving away. She frowned and looked at him sit across from her.   
  
"Don't worry about him." Sam said as he plopped down beside her. "He's just upset, like all dwarves."   
  
"Now Sam, we mustn't be mean." He sighed and shrugged   
  
"It's true. Most dwarves are very hard to make friends with." Paddamill grinned "  
  
I know they don't make friends easily. But you should lighten up on your sense of Dwarves." Sam smiled at Paddamill.   
  
"I know. I usually don't talk about people this way." Paddamill frowned.   
  
"I know what you mean."   
  
"It's the ring." Sam and Paddamill looked up at Aragorn. "It can do things like that. You must avoid it." Paddamill looked down at the ground trying to figure that our for herself. She had been hearing it once again. Calling her name. Wishing for her to come and claim it. Frodo couldn't handle a ring like that. Nobody could. Only a female. After all they were the ones who lavished over jewels and gems. It was their own pride and joy to take care of such possessions. Not some man. Especially a careless hobbit!   
  
"Stop it!" She said rather loudly. She looked at Sam and Aragorn. They looked at her with surprise. She stood up and walked away.   
  
"Eh - it's that way."   
  
"He's remembered!" Merry said standing up with a smile on his face. Paddamill looked at everyone gather around.   
  
"No, it's the air. It doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, always follow your nose Meriadoc. Now," Gandalf said "Let me risk a little more light." After a moment the staff shined brighter allowing them all to see rows of pillars and great columns as far as the eye could see. Everyone had open mouths surprised at such a cave.   
  
"Now, there's an eye opener." Sam said looking back. Paddamill smiled as they all began to walk forward. For a little while everyone walked in silence as they did once before. Nobody was to speak and nobody was to touch anything, all in fear of waking whatever had killed the orcs and dwarves. Out of no where Gimli ran off towards an open door.   
  
"Oh! NO! OH NO!" He ran out of sight leaving only behind the echo's of his cries.   
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called out. Paddamill followed Gimli into the room and frowned when she saw a white tomb. Once the room was filled they all glanced at the tomb that was magically lit up. Gandalf brushed away the dust that had formed and read aloud the inscription   
  
"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Paddamill frowned looking around the room feeling it's eeriness and it's death. She walked over towards Legolas   
  
"I don't feel so good." She whispered into his ear as they glanced at the room.   
  
"I know. Neither do I." Aragorn walked beside the two. "We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas quickly whispered to Aragorn giving him a serious glance.   
  
"'...We cannot get out. They are coming.'" Gandalf finished reading the journal and looked through the other pages that were left unfilled. Pippin wondered around looking up at the high ceilings. He turned and saw a skeleton by a well. Without hesitation he touched it, accidentally causing it to fall. Paddamill gasped grabbing onto Legolas' arm hearing the loud noise echo throughout the great halls.   
  
It scared them all. Their hearts all jumped at the sound of the skeleton falling. After the worst was over Gandalf ran over to him   
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"   
  
"Gandalf!" Paddamill called out walking over by him.   
  
"He didn't mean to-" Paddamill paused in her sentence and frowned. Drums were becoming louder and fear was taking over everyone.   
  
"Frodo!" Sam said lightly   
  
"The sword!" Aragorn adverted everyone's attention to Frodo's sword that was glowing a bright blue. "Orcs." Legolas whispered beginning to hear drumming noises.   
  
"We must bar the doors!' Boromir said rushing over to the doors along with Paddamill. Two arrows flew past their heads.   
  
"Shhhhit." Paddamill said pushing the heavy door. Aragorn ran up behind her and helped her close it. They grabbed swords and bows in hopes of keeping them away.   
  
"Stay close by! We mustn't lose one another!" Aragorn called out as everyone grouped. "The doors are too old! They won't hold them for very long!" Paddamill said getting out her sword and glancing over to everyone. They watched the doors and saw what she meant. They were too old and too flimsy. Frodo looked up at the tomb where Gimli stood.   
  
"Let them come!" He yelled "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." Paddamill breathed out the last bit of fright she had and turned it all into energy. Once the banging on the doors started everything was a blur.  
  
They smashed the door open revealing many Orcs with their weapons drawn and willing to fight. But the worst was yet to come. As the last Orc fled away everyone was left in confusion and terror.   
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said breathing heavily holding a pan.   
  
"What...what is that?" Merry asked in a frightened sentence.   
  
"Oh my...." Paddamill trailed off as a large troll came. After a moment of running and hiding nothing could escape the hideous beast. Orcs were still coming after them while the troll fought.   
  
"Aragorn!"   
  
"FRODO!" Paddamill screamed when she saw the troll had gotten him. Paddamill was pushed back by an Orc. Her sword was knocked out of her hand as she slid a few inches.   
  
"Help!" She screamed as her only defense as two ran towards her. Seeing her predicament, Boromir jumped in front of her quickly running his sword through an orc while the other was struck by an arrow. Paddamill leaned up as Boromir reach down and grabbed her hand.  
  
Instantly he was in another place. He looked up seeing everyone outside crying, with Pippin on the ground and Paddamill hugging her legs. He couldn't see Frodo anywhere and his heart became heavy and a pin in his stomach burned with worry. Within seconds a loud clap of thunder and a flash of light brought him back into the cave. Everyone had seen the light but didn't pay too much attention. Only Boromir and Paddamill saw it.   
  
"What the....what the hell-"   
  
"Watch out!" Paddamill screamed grabbing her sword. Boromir quickly turned and fought with an Orc. Paddamill jumped behind Boromir and stabbed it in the neck. Boromir froze in fright for a sharp blade was right by his neck an inch away from harming him. He looked at its long silver blade all the way into the neck of the orc that spilled black blood. He jumped when she took it out of his neck causing it to fall lifeless onto the ground.   
  
"Come on!" She said running off. He let out a nervous laugh and ran behind her.   
  
Aragorn had freed Frodo away from the Troll allowing him to fight. He quickly thrashed a spear into its chest, but it didn't pierce it's thick hide. The troll hit Aragorn, sending him into the air and tossing him aside as if he were dirty laundry. Frodo ran over to Aragorn's side, seeing he was knocked out. He turned slowly after a moment to be faced with the ugly beast. The troll hurled a spear at Frodo, and he pinned him against the wall.   
  
As he let out cries of pain and death everyone looked. Without thinking Merry and Pippin threw themselves onto the trolls back trying to help their friend. Sam ran over to his aid   
  
"No! Frodo!" He called out fearing the worst that his friend was dead. Legolas fought with the troll trying to kill it.   
  
"Watch out!" Boromir called out. Legolas stood and quickly gasped. He ducked quickly dodging the fact that he could've been decapitated by a low part of the ceiling. Paddamill screamed loudly when she grabbed daggers from dead orcs and threw them at the monsters stomach and head. Without another thing Legolas shot arrows into the Trolls throat. After a moment of struggle it collapsed. Legolas got up and ran over to the crowd.   
  
"Frodo..." Paddamill whispered feeling his chest for any wounds.   
  
"He's okay. He's okay!" Aragorn declared after pushing him over.   
  
"I'm okay." Frodo said a little out of breath but nothing serious.   
  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Paddamill sighed out with relief.   
  
"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf declared as Frodo opened his shirt slightly to allow everyone to see the Mithril coat. 'light as a feather, and as hard as dragons scales.' Bilbo's voice said in Frodo's mind. He smiled as they helped him stand. Gimli smiled letting out a slight laugh   
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Their attention was cut short when they heard more Orcs coming their way.   
  
"Oh no." Paddamill said looking at Gandalf.   
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He said looking at her then standing up.  
  
They all ran out into the dark halls and down the corridors towards the bridge. They must've ran for three miles but it only felt like an inch. More and more Orcs were coming and they were beginning to surround them. Coming from cracks in the mines, from the walls and even worse the ceilings.   
  
"Where are they all coming from!" Paddamill questioned to anyone who had an answer. Legolas looked up and then behind him.   
  
Pretty soon the only space they had were the small space in the middle of the circle they had formed by pushing their backs together. Orcs surrounded them and forced them into a circle like sheep being lead by their Shepard's. Legolas stretched out his bow but quickly lowered it. The Orcs ran off quickly as the walls shined red.   
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked holding onto his sword.   
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" With that being said the only thing they did was run. Never looking back only looking at what was ahead of them. Once they reached the stone steps leading to the bridge they didn't notice the large gap. Paddamill stopped quickly behind Legolas, but was bumped by Pippin. She gasped as she grabbed Legolas' shoulders.   
  
"Quickly!" Gandalf said.   
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn turned.   
  
"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near!" He pushed Aragorn away from him as he turned to see the Balrog. "Do as I say! Swords have no more use here!" Aragorn looked at the group rushing down stairs to get away from the beast. They all stopped once they found a major staircase with a gap. Without another thought Legolas quickly jumped the gap as more stones began to break.   
  
"It's okay! I'll catch you!" Legolas said holding out his arms for Paddamill and the others. She stepped back once and then took a jump. She landed safely and looked at Gandalf. Without hesitation he quickly jumped as the two caught each arm stabling him. Boromir.   
  
"Come on!" Paddamill called out while arrows flew by her.   
  
"Hurry! Merry, Pippin!" Boromir grabbed each one and quickly jumped. Paddamill grabbed Merry out of Boromir's arms and stepped down a few steps to allow the men do the work. Sam frowned looking down at the long fall.   
  
"Don't look down Sam! Hurry! It's coming!" He hesitated for a moment "Sam." Aragorn said picking him up and tossing him over to Legolas and Boromir. He turned to see Gimli. He held up his hands  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He stood back then made a quick dash but his jump fell short. Legolas gasped and grabbed a hold of his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli cried out in obvious pain. But he was thankful later when he was safe.   
  
"Frodo!" Everyone called out for him.  
  
"The stairs..." Paddamill said seeing them beginning to break and sway.   
  
"Hold on." Aragorn said balancing himself. "Hold on!" He called out when the stones began to sway more violently. It shifted backwards, sideways, and even forward. He looked at Frodo. "Steady....steady...Frodo lean forward." The rocks broke and the stairs began to go forward. Everyone stepped back slightly allowing them to land. Once the stairs were stable they took no time to jump over to them.   
  
"OVER THE BRIDGE! FLY!" Gandalf screamed as they all quickly ran across the small strip. Everyone periodically glanced back in hopes of not seeing anything, but they always saw the Balrog quickly gaining.   
  
"You can not pass!" Paddamill looked back to see him standing in front of the fiery Balrog.   
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out. They all stopped and looked back.   
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Seconds later Gandalf broke the bridge, purposely causing the Balrog to fall.   
  
After a moment Gandalf sighed and quickly turned around to go with the others, but as he did so, the whip of the Balrog caught onto his ankle pulling him down. Paddamill and everyone else gasped feeling pains in their stomachs.   
  
"Gandalf!" Merry screamed trying to run over to him, but Paddamill grabbed onto his arm keeping him back. Gandalf grabbed onto the edge of the bridge, trying to keep his grip.   
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out trying to help, but Boromir was holding onto him keeping him away from Gandalf.   
  
"No! We can't !" He said praying he'd get up and run to them. After a moment Gandalf stopped struggling and looked at them all   
  
"Fly you fools!" Merry's eyes grew wide.   
  
"What!"   
  
"GANDALF," He let go falling after the Balrog. "GANDALF!" Frodo cried out   
  
"NOOOO!" Pippin screamed along with the others. He kicked and screamed trying to get out of Paddamill's grip but she forced him to stay still. After a moment they all turned to go. Aragorn stood looking out into the abyss. Boromir had to get his attention   
  
"Aragorn. We must go." He said to him, quickly turning to rush out.   
  
Pippin, Merry, Sam, Boromir, Legolas, and Frodo cried. Letting out their sadness in many ways. Boromir frowned looking up to see a familiar scene. Pippin was on the ground crying and Paddamill sat alone on a rock holding her knees up to her chest staring blankly ahead.   
  
"Legolas," Aragorn looked at him "get them up." Aragorn finished in a less dominate tone. Legolas frowned at his orders but soon turned to see them.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir called out standing up. The two stared at one another for a moment before going on.   
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn walked over to Sam and helped him up. He then walked over to where Paddamill sat and bent down to look at her   
  
"Come on. We must go." She looked up at him with red eyes. He gave her a sorrowful look as he lifted his right hand and rubbed her head lightly as if a sign that she was going to be okay. He then stood once more   
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" He called out Sam walked over to Paddamill and rubbed her back.   
  
"Come on." He said helping her off the ground.   
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn let his worry set aside when Frodo turned around with tears falling freely down his face. "Come on, Frodo." Aragorn said sadly walking to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The remaining 9 people all walked in some silence. They were heartbroken, grief stricken, and scared for what may lay ahead of them. For some hours they walked. Ignoring the hunger, ignoring the tired, ignoring the pain in their feet and mainly concentrated on getting to Lothlorien. The sun was nearing to sunset and they all were in the woods. Gimli looked around with wide eyes glancing periodically at the group.   
  
"Stay close young hobbits!" Paddamill rubbed her head looking around.   
  
"Did you...hear something?" She asked Legolas who walked beside her.   
  
"No."   
  
"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli added. Frodo frowned when he heard someone whisper his name.   
  
"Frodo."   
  
"And are never seen again!" Gimli continued.   
  
"You are coming to us is as the footsteps of doom... You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer." Frodo frowned even harder and looked around seeing Boromir walking steadily alongside Aragorn, Pippin Merry and Sam walking together, and Legolas and Paddamill looking around. He frowned looking forward at Gimli   
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked noticing his odd behavior.   
  
"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily.   
I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He looked forward and silently gasped seeing Elves standing in front with their arrows quickly drawn.   
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." It was Haldir the elf standing guard over the forest. Aragorn stepped forth protective of his remaining fellowship. Haldir glanced at him but quickly adverted his eyes over to Legolas. He spoke lowly in elvish.  
  
"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil." Paddamill watched Haldir speak then turned her glance over to the replying Legolas.  
  
"Our fellowship stands in your debt." Haldir looked back to Aragorn and spoke once more in Elvish.  
  
"Aragorn of the Dunedain...you are known to us." Gimli quickly huffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Paddamill swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced briefly at Gimli. Haldir walked over to him and looked down upon him.  
  
"We have not had dealing with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."  
  
"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Paddamill looked over at Aragorn as Gimli spoke in the dwarvin tongue. It obviously was not sweet for once he was finished Aragorn turned and bent down to him.  
  
"That was not so courteous." Haldir stood back and glanced at everyone.  
  
"You bring great evil with you," he turned his glance upon Frodo then quickly back to Strider. "You can go no further." He turned to leave but Aragorn quickly walked towards him. As they spoke in private, everyone sat down waiting for good news. Legolas periodically looked up at the two. Paddamill knew Legolas could understand since the expressions on his face changed every now and then.  
  
"Gandalf's death was not in vain." Paddamill looked up. Boromir was looking at Frodo with soft eyes. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Paddamill frowned wanting to stand up and slap him for saying that. Carry the weight of the dead! How dare he!  
  
Haldir came towards them with annoyance. "You will follow me." The group stood and walked for miles through forest's and wooded areas. The sun shining brightly ahead of them at all times. Paddamill could only worry as to where they were taking them. Merry and Pippin were too, since they stuck beside her at all times. They finally stopped nearly twenty minutes into the walk to look over at a large wooded area. A smile crossed Haldir's face.  
  
"Cara Galadhan. The heart of the Elvedom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir proclaimed as he turned and held out his hand for them to follow the other two elves. Slowly they walked passed. Paddamill looked up at the man in his wool cloak and brown pants. He kept her eye contact until she couldn't see him anymore. There he fixed his eyes upon Gimli.  
  
They all walked close together being led by Haldir. Once they all were stopped once again this time in the presence of a female and male elf with white clothing and white lights. Celeborn and Galadriel.   
  
"The enemy knows you've entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn spoke to them all making sure everyone got a hard glance from him. Paddamill never blinked as he held a stare with her. It were as if he were pondering her face. After a brief moment he continued to speak.  
  
"Nine that there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Paddamill frowned watching the man. He looked so familiar to her yet she knew she had never met him before. Her concentration was interrupted when the Lady Galadriel spoke softly.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow."   
  
"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas added to the sad thought. Aragorn nodded feeling very uncomfortable.   
  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do no let the great emptiness of Khazad- Dûm fill your heart..." Galadriel turned her attention over to Gimli, who stood quietly and still. "Gimli son of Gloin for the world has grown full of peril..." Paddamill watched her move her glance over to Boromir as she continued "and in all lands...love is now mingled with grief." Paddamill frowned heavily as she watched Boromir nearly break down into tears. Celeborn looked over them once more as he spoke.  
  
"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost."  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel looked at him and spoke in a voice that was music to one's ears. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She turned to see Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..." Her voice trailed off as Paddamill watched her speak. All of a sudden she felt odd "Do not be alarmed my princess. In time the truth will come."  
  
Paddamill sat in a clean white dress similar to the one Galadriel wore. She had met with her and allowed her to braid her long brown hair. The two barely spoke yet when she did it was fairly odd.   
  
"She had asked me if I had seen the jewel." She turned to look at Sam and Pippin.   
  
"I don't know what she could mean by that." Sam commented.   
  
"Well one thing I do know, supper was delicious!" Paddamill smiled and let out a laugh.   
  
"Peregrin Took, do you ever not think of food?" He smiled and let out a laugh as she ruffled his hair. The three looked at Legolas walking towards them.   
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Paddamill stopped smiling and looked down at the ground as if thinking. A cool breeze flew by making her grin.   
  
"What do they say about him?" Pippin asked looking up at Legolas.   
  
"I haven't the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He nodded lightly as he looked away.   
  
"Don't grieve too much Legolas." He frowned and looked at her   
  
"Why shouldn't I? He was as good a friend to me as he was to all of us." Paddamill sighed and adverted her eyes over to Sam, who fixed his bed.  
  
"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Paddamill smiled as he stood up.  
  
"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder silver showers. Come falling like a rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justic by a long road." Sam quickly sat back down.   
  
"I liked it, Sam." Paddamill smiled to him as he looked up at her. He shrugged and blushed.   
  
"Thank you ma'am." Paddamill raised her eyebrows and looked away to see Boromir and Aragorn. Although she wanted to tell them all that Gandalf was going to be okay she couldn't find the heart to do so. She then listened as the two men spoke.   
  
"... I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." She frowned remembering of the white city. Stories her mother used to tell.   
  
"And then our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Paddamill frowned thinking of her own home and how she missed it. Her family. The way things used to be. She looked back up to see Aragorn sitting in front of him.   
  
"I have seen the White City. Long ago."   
  
"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned."" Aragorn looked away to have his eyes meet with Paddamill's. Her eyes stung with tears only continuing to make more. As is he were ashamed of seeing her cry he lowered his head.  
  
Frodo sat in a hollowed out tree where his bed was made. He leaned on the curve of the wall and looked out into the night thinking of Bilbo, thinking of the shire and most of all thinking about Gandalf. It might've been earlier in the day when Gandalf fell into the pits of Moria, but in his mind it happened every second. He saw his face of tired, of eagerness, and surprise. A tear rolled down his cheek as he leaned his head on the wall closing his eyes.   
  
"Gandalf." He whispered in a sad tone. Paddamill stopped by the tree and looked at Frodo, lying there with tears on his cheeks yet peace in his emotion.   
  
"I miss him too." Paddamill spoke causing Frodo's eyes to open wide. He didn't say anything for a moment but only sat up making room for her to sit.   
  
"You shouldn't be so sad." Paddamill said looking at him as she took the seat he had made for her. He frowned and looked up at her with amazement.   
  
"Gandalf was my friend."   
  
"And I know that. He was a great Wizard, and a wonderful friend."   
  
"He still is!" Frodo said pulling his legs to his chest. Paddamill watched him frown. Slightly she grinned   
  
"That he is." She mumbled "That he is." The two didn't speak for a minute as if they were pondering on what to say. But Paddamill sighed uncomfortably and closed her eyes for a second before looking up to Frodo. He wiped the tears away from his face by the sleeve of his shirt and glanced over to see Paddamill looking at him.   
  
"What?" He asked feeling worry rush over his body like if she were eyeing his ring instead of his face.   
  
"Hold out your hands." She sat up turning to face him better.   
  
"W-why?" Paddamill sighed   
  
"Hold out your hands!" She said slightly grinning. Slowly Frodo pushed his sleeves up and held his hands out, palms up. "Listen to me Frodo," Paddamill whispered looking into his eyes "I am going to allow you to see into the future." Frodo frowned and sat up tall "This is only going to be a few seconds but whatever you see I want you to keep it fresh in your mind. When the time comes you'll know what to do. Understand?" Frodo frowned glancing between her face and her hands. He was worried at what he might see, yet he was excited to see something. He nodded after a moment of silence. Paddamill exhaled slowly and reached her hands over top of his then quickly grabbed them.   
  
A loud crash of thunder and a flash of light, and Frodo was in another place. It was daytime and he was in a boat. He looked around frowning heavily as he saw he was the only one. He held onto an oar and was feeling very scared and saddened. He then frowned turning to see Sam splashing wildly in water.   
  
"Sam!" He called out. But before he could do anything another clap of thunder and flash of light brought him back to Lothlorien inside the hollowed out tree still holding onto Paddamill's hands. He frowned and looked up at Paddamill who had a slight frown.   
  
"What was that? What was going to happen?" He questioned.   
  
"I don't know Frodo. But you must remember what you saw!"   
  
"Why was Sam in the water? Sam can't swim!"   
  
"I know Frodo!" Paddamill said taking her hands out of his palms and grabbed his face "It's okay. I didn't do that to scare you but I did it to help you."   
  
"How will that help me?"   
  
"It just will! Whatever is going to happen you later on you will not be alone! You will have Sam. I promise you that Frodo! I did that to help you in the task you face. Just to help."   
  
Why did I do that? Why did I suddenly feel as if I should show him something? Paddamill wondered to herself as she walked around trying to keep her mind off of the aching in her hands to go to the ring. Although the question about showing Frodo a bit into the future was still heavy in her mind she couldn't forget about the ring. Paddamill had been noticing the urges getting worse. She'd lie awake at night and think of going over to Frodo and just snatching it off his neck. She'd take care of the ring. Polish it every day, keep it in a safe place besides wearing it around your stupid neck on an ugly chain that didn't even match the color of the brilliant gold! The beautiful, shining, pure, gold! It should be on my finger where it would look most beautiful!   
  
"No!" Paddamill said lightly putting her head into her hands.   
  
"Your urges...they're getting stronger aren't they?" Paddamill silently gasped and turned to see Aragorn walking towards her.   
  
"Y-yes. I don't understand. I cannot stop them." She frowned looking away for a brief moment then back up to Aragorn.   
  
"Mine too. Although we cannot stop them, we can at least ignore them. Fight against them." Paddamill nodded as he came to stand next to her. It was easier said than done. She had tried several times to think of something besides the ring. Maybe that was why she showed Frodo into the future...to keep his mind occupied with Sam and not the ring. It gave her a perfect chance to take it! Paddamill frowned and spoke quickly so she wouldn't hear herself think.   
  
"I...I let Frodo see into the future." Aragorn looked down at her with slight concern.   
  
"What did you see?" He asked almost immediately. Paddamill frowned shaking her head slightly   
  
"He was in a boat..." She looked up at him "alone. He was paddling in the water when he turned and saw Sam."   
  
"You saw Sam?"   
  
"Yes. Sam was splashing in the water like a fish on dry land. Frodo said he can't swim." Aragorn sighed looking up from her face.   
  
"That doesn't help at all." He mumbled obviously thinking. He held his right hand over his lips trying to think of what was to come ahead of them. He knew tomorrow they'd be traveling down the Great River, but they would all be together...or so he hoped. He frowned "Did you see anything else? Orcs? A band of Uruk-Hai?"   
  
"No. Just Sam and an empty shore line behind him." The two stood for a moment. Paddamill kept looking up at Aragorn as he just stood holding his hand to his mouth. She bit her lower lip beginning to think too.  
  
"Great River..." he whispered lost in thought. He frowned and looked at Paddamill with seriousness while she looked around thinking. "I'm going to let him go...aren't I?" Paddamill frowned and looked up at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The place...when you touched me before...he was standing in front of me holding out his hand. He asked me if I would destroy it."   
  
"The ring?"   
  
"Yes! The ring. It called my name, 'Aragorn....Aragorn...Elessar.' Where we were standing is on the shore's of the Great River. I was kneeling to him then my montage stopped. Now he is in a boat leaving the shore...alone. Sam wouldn't leave him. He has stressed that too much."   
  
"You don't think-"   
  
"They are going to Mordor, alone." Paddamill frowned   
  
"How could you do something like that!" She said pushing his chest with fury.   
  
"I haven't done it yet!" Aragorn said watching her begin to pace   
  
"But you will!" She said looking up at him with wide eyes. For a moment the two stood there looking at one another. She inhaled strongly and looked around on the ground "I couldn't....I mean I shouldn't touch him. For all I know I could just see Frodo and Sam rowing in a boat and that would be useless!"   
  
"Have you touched Sam yet?"   
  
"No. I was too afraid to touch anyone." Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes   
  
"We must know what is going to happen. Whether it be good or bad. We must know." Paddamill frowned.   
  
"Tomorrow." She said nodding once then walking out of his hold. "Tomorrow I will touch Sam." Aragorn nodded.   
  
"We mustn't worry about this now. We need to rest." Paddamill rubbed her tired eyes and sighed   
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
  
Aragorn quickly retired to his own tent to where he would be sleeping. Legolas and Gimli too had retired early gaining all the energy they had lost that day. Paddamill was tucking in the hobbits wishing them a good night, just like she did anytime before sleeping. It brought her comfort to remember doing it for her brothers. In a way Merry and Pippin reminded her so much of little Tobey and Jack. The two most important boys in her life. Sam was more of a good friend and in a way he slightly resembled her father since they both mainly enjoyed talking about flowers and landscapes. She just wished she had someone to remind her of her mother and two other sisters since their faces were slowly beginning to fade from her memory. She smiled looking down at the two hobbits laying underneath the wool blanket.   
  
"Goodnight you two!" Paddamill smiled as they grinned.   
  
"Paddamill?" Merry said looking to her before she walked off.   
  
"Hmm?" She said grinning.   
  
"Can I give you a good night kiss?" She slightly blushed and gave him a sideways glance.   
  
"Why Meriadoc I would be delighted to have a kiss." She said grinning at him.   
  
"Oh! Me! Can I give you one too?" Pippin added.   
  
"Of course!" She bent down allowing them both to kiss each cheek. At the same time they both sat up and pressed their lips to each cheek.  
  
Merry and Pippin gasped when they saw Uruk-Hai standing in front of them. Before they knew they were over one's shoulder looking back to see Boromir standing in front of another Uruk-Hai. They couldn't make out what was going on due to their screams and blurred eyes due to tears. Paddamill gasped quickly and moved away from their kiss. The two hobbits looked up at her with fright.   
  
"What was that!" Pippin asked beginning to sit up, but Paddamill pushed him down.   
  
"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! Don't worry about it. Now you two go to sleep. Good night little ones!" Paddamill quickly gave them kisses on their heads, put out their candle, and pulled the wool blanket over the two then quickly turned and ran off. Pippin and Merry watched her leave then looked at one another. They laid their heads down trying to get over what they just saw. After a moment of lying in the dark breathing heavily Merry tapped Pippin's shoulder   
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Merry?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Paddamill ran quickly past the sleeping elf and dwarf, then past Sam and Frodo. She slowed down to see Boromir sleeping peacefully on a feather bed. She swallowed her fright wishing the pain in her stomach would leave. She frowned when tears began to form in her eyes. She looked away from the peaceful man and continued to run. She quickly ran past down steps towards where Aragorn was resting. She saw his tent and began calling for him.   
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" He frowned hearing his voice being called. Slowly he moved the blanket off of him and leaned out to see Paddamill rushing down the pair of steps with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Paddamill?" He asked frowning. He quickly stood up and met her halfway. She gasped as she tried to regain her breath and stop crying. "Paddamill what is wrong?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. A bit baffled by her action he simply put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I saw him...he was on the ground with arrows. A Uruk-Hai was standing directly in front of him! He had an arrow! He's going to die!" Paddamill spoke fast, sobbing in between words obviously very hysterical.   
  
"Who?" Aragorn asked letting his arms fall onto her waist. He pulled back looking at her red face.   
  
"He was there! I saw it! They were attacking us! They were all over! Some dead some alive! They are so big and strong! They can't possibly be messed with!"   
  
"Who is going to die Paddamill?" Aragorn questioned once more grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. She looked into his eyes as more tears started to fill her eyes. He stood there waiting for her to tell him. Her chin quivered as she thought of the horrible scene.   
  
"Boromir." She said lowly. He frowned and watched her close her eyes to let a few tears fall. He pulled her back into his chest and put his cheek on the side of her head closing his eyes trying to not think of what would happen tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun cascaded throughout the land as the morning dew settled onto the green grass. It was early in the morning and everyone was already missing their warm beds from the night before. How wonderful it felt to sleep on something besides pine needles and tattered blankets. Merry and Pippin sat in a boat as they watched Legolas put some bags inside. He frowned and took out a piece of bread.  
  
"Lembas. Elvish way bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" He smiled happily as he took a small nibble out of the corner. He put it aside and grabbed a few more small bags and walked them over to another boat. Merry scooted to the right to look at the relaxed face of Pippin.  
  
"How many did you eat?" Merry asked with curiosity. Pippin turned his head slowly to look at him.  
  
"Four." He sighed and then frowned. His stomach grumbled and he let out some gas causing Merry to scoot away. "Ooh." Pippin looked over to the right to see Paddamill smiling with humor at Legolas as they both held their heads. Obviously from hitting them together when putting things into the boat.  
  
Celeborn and Aragorn walked together towards the shore, talking about the journey.  
  
"Every league you travel South, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the Eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the Western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn stopped and handed Aragorn a dagger. Slowly, Aragorn looked at the silver clean blade. Celeborn spoke in Elvish tongue thick and pure. "You are being tracked. By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros."  
  
"Come now!" Paddamill laughed as she held out her arms for Sam. He slowly walked to the boat and put his hand up.  
  
"Now Miss Paddamill you have helped me far too many times for you to do it again. Allow me to help you get into the boat." Paddamill smiled and nodded. Sam grabbed her hand softly and stabilized her from shaking the boat too much. Paddamill leaned up and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Once he was gone she realized she didn't get to see anything. Paddamill allowed her smile to fade as she watched Legolas stride towards the boat. Sam grabbed the sides of the boat once he sat down. It shook from side to side making him unsure of how safe it was.   
  
The Fellowship all sat in different boats waiting in the waters for Frodo and Aragorn. Gimli sat in the same boat with Legolas and Paddamill while Boromir had the two little hobbits. Aragorn would stay with Frodo and Sam on their journey to The Great River. As Legolas rowed his could only remember what Galadriel gave to him.  
  
"My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Paddamill sighed out feeling her stomach twist in knots. The night before was so peaceful and so wonderful she could only wish to stay another night. Paddamill thought of the gifts Pippin, Merry, and Sam were granted.  
  
"These are the daggers of the Noldarin. They have already seen the service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage. And for you Samwise Gamgee...Elven rope made of hithlain."  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Paddamill smiled at what Sam had asked. He had looked over at Merry and Pippin then back to Galadriel. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel had smiled and looked over at Gimli.  
  
"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?"  
  
"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time...for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli had turned but then blushed. "Doh...Actually there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." Aragorn sighed looking out into the water that rippled from the disturbance of the oars. He could only hear in his head what Galadriel had said to him.  
  
"I have nothing greater to give...than the gift you already bare." She reached to his chest and touched the pendant Arwen had given him. She looked into his eyes and spoke in Elvish tongue. "For her love. I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish." Aragorn quickly added.  
  
I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.  
  
"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil...or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." For a brief moment she paused and looked to his pendant. She smiled lightly and returned to look at him. "There is so much you have yet to do. We shall meet again...Elessar."   
  
Frodo stood in front of Galadriel "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Namarie." Frodo watched her speak as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the head. Aragorn slightly tapped him on the shoulder   
  
"We must be going." He said glancing up at Galadriel. She watched him for a moment then let Frodo go. Frodo slowly stepped into the boat and everyone was on their way. Paddamill held an oar in her hands as she sat in the middle of the boat. She looked at Frodo as Aragorn rowed. He was glancing at Galadriel. Slowly she raised her right hand waving to either Frodo or the Fellowship. Frodo looked at her 'May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out' She had said to him as they rowed onward.  
  
Through the winding river and beautiful trees the Great River was a site to see. With all the green trees and bright sun it was almost as if it were written out of a book.   
  
"I have taken my worst wound at this partin...having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Ugh...henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli sadly procalimed as he rowed with all his might. Paddamill grinned and lifted her chin.  
  
"I think our little dwarf is in love." Legolas looked at the back of her head with a smile. He turned his attention to the water as he spoke.  
  
"What was her gift?" Paddamill titled her head to the side waiting for a reply. It was obvious Gimli was becoming emotional.  
  
"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." He paused. Paddamill frowned softly. "She gave me three." He choked back the tears.   
  
Legolas smiled at Gimli's sudden change. Paddamill could only frown. Not with anger but with sadness. She realized that she might die on her journey and that her childlike dreams of falling in love would never come true. This only brought her down and made her think of her family, the only people she had ever truly loved. Paddamill raised her head and blinked her eyes welcoming herself back to reality. She pulled her oar up and continued to row.   
  
Paddamill stopped rowing for a moment and rubbed her right shoulder. Everyone had been rowing down stream for almost three hours and the statues of Argornath were standing tall and brilliant a little ways off. Their perfectly shaped carvings could still be seen with great distance between them.   
  
"Tired are we?" Legolas joked as he gave a slight grin. Paddamill looked over at him rowing in the back. She smiled at him turning to look forward.   
  
"We are almost there. I can see the North shore from here." Gimli said glancing back. Paddamill sighed as she picked her oar back up and continued to row.  
  
After a while they were now close enough to see the exact size of the statues. They were almost as tall as any mountain even bigger. It must've taken ages before they completed the great Kings. Paddamill frowned when she heard the cries of the Orcs. Her stomach twisted when she heard them become louder. She looked back at Legolas who frowned looking around on the shore lines.   
  
"Is it?" Paddamill asked in a worried tone. He glanced at her   
  
"Yes." She sighed looking forward continuing to row. She heard Aragorn speaking in the boat right next to them.   
  
"Frodo. The Argornath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin." He looked at Frodo then back up to the large hand carved statues. It would make you dizzy if you looked up at them long enough. Paddamill thought slightly grinning as they slowly passed.   
  
Once they agreed to stop and sleep for the night, nobody could keep their eyes open. The thought of sleep would make them tired and realize how hard their day had begun. Paddamill had agreed to keep watch and sat on a rock sharpening her dagger. Boromir and Aragorn had yet to retire, their company was comforting since the threat of an attack was nearing.   
  
Boromir frowned as he glanced over a larger rock to see something floating on the river alongside a broken tree branch.  
  
"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river," Paddamill looked at the water to see him move swiftly behind the branch. "he's too clever a waterman." Boromir turned to looked at Aragorn and Paddamill.  
  
"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts...it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Both Aragorn and Paddamill knew what was going to happen.   
  
Sam looked over at Frodo as he cooked a small bite to eat for the rest of the hobbits. He stood up and bent over next to the restless hobbit.  
  
"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." He offered a skillet with sausage and pigs ear. Frodo glanced at it once and quickly declined.  
  
"No Sam."  
  
"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"I'm all right." Frodo declared as he looked at him.  
  
"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."  
  
"You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." Frodo slid under the covers as Sam stood feeling shot down. He slowly turned and walked over to his own sleeping bed.  
  
Paddamill frowned as she listened to Boromir and Aragorn continue with their forever lasting argument.  
  
"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Aragorn looked Boromir straight into the eyes and continued to disagree like many times before.  
  
"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."  
  
"You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that!" Boromir began to raise his voice. Paddamill had to say something. She sat down her dagger and walked over to the men.  
  
"Boromir..." She lowly said touching his arm. He jerked it away and grabbed Aragorn's shoulder as he turned.  
  
"You are afraid!"  
  
"Boromir stop it!" Paddamill frowned feeling the pain of her popped wrist.  
  
"All your life, you have hidden in the shadows scared of who you are, of what you are." Strider saw Paddamill's frightened face. She hated arguments it was clear to see. Aragorn grabbed Boromir's shoulder in return.  
  
"I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He said in a low husky voice that was filled with anger. He then turned and walked away leaving Paddamill alone with Boromir.  
  
"He's making a mistake." With that he turned the other way and left Paddamill. She frowned seeing the two walk their separate ways. Once again she was alone and frightened like she had been so many times before when staying on guard. 


	6. Chapter 6

"We will beach and rest before heading onward. We mustn't stay too long." Aragorn sighed. They had rode down the river early off in the morning. It was now past noon as they pulled up onto the shore allowing a quick break to rest. Everyone was already beginning to make themselves at home. The Hobbits sat down under a cavern eating apples and relaxing in the shade. Paddamill and Gimli were pulling the boats on shore so that the current wouldn't sweep them away.   
  
"Amazing how much energy you lose just by pulling one boat on shore." Paddamill said with a sigh as she turned and sat on the ground feeling tired.   
  
"You think I lose energy! Ha!" Gimli said obviously taken aback by her comment. She gave him a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin when he passed her not bother to say thanks.   
  
"Oh why...of course master. I live to serve." Paddamill mumbled looking around. Gimli heard her since he looked back over his shoulder and gave her a "Humph." as a reply. Aragorn stood looking over the waters.   
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said looking to his right to se Gimli and the other hobbits relaxing.   
  
"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see." Paddamill raised her eyebrows grinning at his stubborn ways.   
  
"And I thought I was stubborn." She said under her breath as she stood up to sit in a drier place.   
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Paddamill walked in front of Aragorn.   
  
"Dwarves lose energy? Ha." Paddamill mumbled making him grin lightly.   
  
"Recover my...bah." He threw his hands at him obviously upset. Paddamill raised her eyebrows falling beside Sam.   
  
"Wanna bite?" He asked offering her his apple.   
  
"Don't mind if I do." She said gladly taking it and getting a bite. She chewed as she took off her boot and let a few small pebbles fall out. She shook it vigorously   
  
"We should leave now." Paddamill glanced up at Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas stood next to him speaking lowly in his right ear.   
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Paddamill looked away but still listened.   
  
"It's not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." Paddamill put her boot back on feeling nervous. She stood up and looked around.   
  
"Recover strength... ha...pay no mind to that young hobbit." Gimli continued. Paddamill watched Merry stand and look around.  
  
"Where's Frodo?"  
  
  
Frodo looked up at the blue sky and the tall trees that shielding him from the hot sun. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking around.   
  
"None of us should wander alone." Boromir stated as Frodo saw him walking with sticks and fallen tree branches obviously for fire. "You least of all." He continued. For a reason unknown to Frodo, he felt worried. Not because of Orcs or anything of the sort, but because of Boromir and his episode on the Mountains of Caradhras. "So much depend on you Frodo. I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take"   
  
Frodo frowned standing completely still, just observing the movements of Boromir. "I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo dared to say. Boromir turned and looked at him with slight confusion. He let out a small chuckle   
  
"Warning? From what?" He began to walk towards him, but quickly Frodo walked back. Boromir frowned noticing his odd behavior.   
  
"We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness."   
  
Frodo quickly added "There is no other way."   
  
Boromir frowned even heavier and walked towards him getting angered. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Quickly Boromir threw down the wood. "If you would but lend me the ring..."He held out his hand. Frodo jumped back   
  
"No!"   
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"   
  
"You are not yourself!" Frodo warned to the angered Boromir.   
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end" Boromir spoke in harsh words. He then turned as if to gather up the wood but without warning he quickly turned "You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance." He quickly ran after Frodo who turned and ran from the man. "It could have been mine! It should be mine!" He ran after Frodo and quickly tackled him to the ground. "Give it here. Give it to me! GIVE ME THE RING!"   
  
Frodo frowned and quickly put the ring on after disagreeing. "I see your mind!! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir yelled out not quite sure as to where the hobbit was. He stood and then quickly slipped and fell. As he tried to get off the ground his anger quickly passed and looked around in hopes of seeing him "Frodo? Please. What have I done. Frodo?"   
  
Frodo ran behind a mural of rocks seeing nothing but darkness. But soon he looked ahead to see Barad-Dur then the eye. Frightened Frodo quickly took of the ring catching his breath. Suddenly the world was back to normal and he could see the surroundings.   
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn called out. He gasped and turned to see him standing close by and walking towards him.   
  
"It has taken Boromir!" He called out.   
  
"What? Where is the ring?" Frodo quickly walked back away from him.   
  
"Stay back!" He warned with obvious fear. Aragorn frowned holding out his hand   
  
"Frodo! I swore to protect you." After a moment Frodo spoke out   
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" Aragorn frowned noticing this scene. He knelt in front of Frodo now understanding what was going on. He held out the ring "Would you destroy it?" Frodo finished. Aragorn looked at it as it shimmered in the palm of his hand. He lifted his chin slightly listening to it beckoning him.   
  
"Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar." He placed his hand over Frodo's and closed it over the ring.   
  
"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." He said to him in a gentle tone. Frodo frowned slightly nodding seeming to understand.  
  
"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn glanced away from his face to see the sting shining blue. He gathered to his feet.   
  
"Go. Hurry!" Frodo swiftly turned and began to run away as he heard Sam calling his name. Aragorn grabbed his sword and looked at the large Orcs coming from the forest.   
  
A large Uruk-Hai stopped and looked at the others and gave it's orders "Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" Quickly they began to spread out. Legolas and Gimli quickly ran over towards him seeing the dead orcs he had already fought as more came closer. Legolas shot two arrows killing some.   
  
"Aragorn go!" He called out as he and Gimli fought. Paddamill ran quicker than a fox wherever she heard sword fighting. She held the blessed sword in her left hand as she breathed heavily at every step she took.   
  
"What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry as they looked at Frodo's sweaty face as he leaned on the tree.   
  
"He's leaving." Merry said watching Frodo shaking his head.   
  
"NO!" Pippin yelled jumping out from their hiding spot. The two looked at the Uruk-Hai rushing towards them with their bows and their swords. Merry looked at Frodo.   
  
"Run Frodo! Go on!" Merry looked back to the Uruk-Hai that showed no signs of slowing down. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Pippin looked at Merry as they waved their hands in the air   
  
"Over here! Over here! This way!" The two frowned seeing them inch closer.   
  
"It's working!" Pippin laughed   
  
"I know it's working run!" The two quickly turned and ran as fast as their little feet could go.  
  
  
Legolas was still fighting, slaying any orc in his path. Merry and Pippin were finally put to a halt when they had been surrounded by Orcs. Boromir quickly ran towards them. He screamed as he lifted his sword high above his head jamming his sword's blade into a large Uruk-Hai. Pippin and Merry fought alongside luckily killing them. Boromir fought with the last one standing grunting and frowning at every beat of their swords. The two were in a locked hold when Merry cam over and stabbed him in the back. It fell to the ground lifelessly. Boromir took out his horn and blew in it several times. Paddamill frowned looking over her shoulder with blood splattered on her face and three dead Orcs lying in front of her.   
  
"Boromir." She whispered.   
  
Legolas looked over his own shoulder after hearing the horn. "The Horn of Gondor!" He said quickly jumping of a rock landing beautifully on his feet and heading towards him.   
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn called out as he ran quickly to his aid. Boromir looked over at Merry and Pippin   
  
"Run! Run!" Merry and Pippin did as they were told. They turned quickly and began to run but suddenly they stopped to look back at him. He was fighting with three big Orcs and to their dismay he was shot in the chest by an arrow.   
  
"Boromir!" They screamed beginning to run back but were stopped by an ugly Uruk-Hai. They gasped noticing the scene. "NO!" They screamed as it picked them up and carried them away. They saw Boromir getting shot in the chest two more times and they saw the large Uruk-Hai standing tall over the wounded soldier.   
  
"No...no...no..." Paddamill kept saying to herself as she ran as quickly as she could. "BOROMIR!" She screamed leaning her head back in hopes of getting attention. Aragorn quickly jumped behind Lurtz. He quickly turned to face Aragorn. He swiftly caught the Orcs sword with his own and the two began to fight. Paddamill ran faster and faster seeing the two fight she could barely breathe anymore due to her fighting with larger creatures. In one swift move she jumped over a large tree stump. Aragorn then managed to cut off the head of the remaining Orc, throwing blood everywhere. He quickly turned his attention to Boromir who laid on the ground.  
  
"No." He whispered falling to his knees.  
  
"Boromir!" Paddamill said slowing down knowing it was probably too late.   
  
"They took the little ones." Boromir said weakly.   
  
"Stay still."   
  
"Frodo...where is Frodo?" He asked   
  
"I let Frodo go."   
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." He said with obvious sadness.   
  
"The ring is beyond our reach now."   
  
"Forgive me. I didn't not see it. I have failed you all." Paddamill hugged onto the tree that stood a few inches away. She saw Aragorn's back as he was leaning over Boromir.   
  
"No Boromir. You fought bravely. You kept your honor." Paddamill frowned when she saw him reach for an arrow so he could pull it out. She was about to tell him no when Boromir did it for her.   
  
"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin."   
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail." Paddamill stepped out behind the tree.   
  
"Our people. Our people." Boromir said holding his hand that gave him his sword. Paddamill looked to see a breathless Gimli and a saddened Legolas. Her eyes stung with tears as she watched the horrible scene.   
  
"I would have followed you, my brother. My Captain. My king." Paddamill watched his face go blank. He was gone. Aragorn frowned feeling his own tears coming. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
  
Paddamill frowned "No." She whispered lowly falling hopelessly to the ground. "No..." she said again allowing her tears to freely fall. Aragorn looked over to see Legolas and Gimli stride over to them.   
  
"We could have done nothing." Aragorn said looking back to him. He looked at Paddamill who rubbed his cheek. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn whispered. Paddamill looked up at him then back to Boromir. She frowned and closed her eyes tightly. She sobbed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear. Aragorn watched her momentarily. When she leaned back up he decided to speak.  
  
"Come. We must give him a burial." He gave Paddamill a glance that felt as though he should have done something. That it was maybe his fault. She had told him two nights before and he knew about it yet he did nothing. She felt Legolas standing next to her. She didn't want to look up to find him frowning at his dead body. So she quickly sniffed obeying Aragorn's orders and walked away.   
  
"Frodo!" Sam ran down onto the shore seeing Frodo in a boat. He held the ring in his hand knowing he had told Gandalf he wished the ring had never come to him. He cried remembering Gandalf and knowing his life could be at stake. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam screamed to him as he ran into the water. Frodo frowned speaking softly   
  
"No Sam." He heard him in the water he turned to see him "Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone."   
  
"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!"   
  
"No Sam! You can't swim!" Suddenly Sam went under water. He realized this from Paddamill's touch. 'When the time comes, you will know what to do.' Her voice strong in his mind.   
  
"SAM!" He screamed quickly rowing to him. After a moment his hand gripped his arm. He pulled him onto the boat seeing him soaking wet and panting.   
  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo! A promise: 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Frodo frowned then hugged him tightly glad he was alive.   
  
"Oh Sam. Come on, then." He said handing him an oar. The two smiled at one another then set sail.  
  
  
Paddamill stood on shore watching the boat containing the body of Boromir leave off into the distance. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas called out as he pushed a boat out into the water. Aragorn stood strong not moving along with Paddamill. He frowned and walked over to them. "You mean not to follow them?"   
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Gimli looked up at him and grunted   
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Paddamill shook her head, glancing down at him.   
  
"No. It has not. We have simply scattered." Gimli frowned as Aragorn walked over towards them   
  
"Paddamill is right. We have not been broken. Not if we hold true to each other." He looked at the three faces that stood in a circle. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Paddamill smiled looking across at Gimli   
  
"Let's hunt some orc!" She said watching his face turn with excitement   
  
"YES!" He called out. Legolas grinned along with Aragorn.   
  
Frodo and Sam had made it to the Eastern shore and all the way to Mordor. Their hearts heavy with fright. The fire and the tower showed no remorse for peace nor did it show signs of life beyond evil. "Mordor..." Frodo said sighing "I hope the others find a safer road." Sam tilted his head and looked at the side of his face.   
  
"Strider will look after them."   
  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Sam sighed looking back towards Mordor.   
  
"We may yet Frodo. We May." Frodo looked over his shoulder to see him   
  
"Sam..." he smiled "I'm glad you are with me." Sam smiled back and squeezed his shoulder   
  
"Me too Frodo. Me too." They both looked forward and began to head down the rocky mountain to do their task. 


	7. Chapter 7

The water from the Great River sloshed on the boats edge. The sound of the wooden oars splashing into the water and coming out dripping water from its side filled the silence between the remaining people. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Paddamill. Birds sang into the wind as it gently blew. It all seemed so peaceful yet so eerie. As Paddamill sat in the middle of the boat she kept her eyes peeled to the land that surrounded the boat. Aragorn sat in front keeping his eye on the river while Legolas and Gimli rowed. At every sound there was caution. Whenever the wind rustled the leaves everyone paused for a brief moment to see if anything was near and whenever something shifted the boat everyone looked. It was fearful to be on water while you knew four people could be in great danger further than the one they were faced with on the boat. Nothing seemed safe anymore. Not even the sound of the water.   
  
"How much further?" Paddamill dared to ask. Aragorn frowned as he looked around.   
  
"A long way." He replied keeping his eyes on the never ending river up ahead, never taking a moment to glance back at her or the others. The only thing they could all do was sit and worry. Everyone wondered why they couldn't follow Frodo and Sam but they knew it was in their best interest to go on ahead. But still it didn't seem right when it was their job to make sure nothing happened to Frodo and especially the ring. But they had to help Merry and Pippin. The two Hobbits who were in the hands of the enemy. They didn't even have time to truly remorse for the life of Boromir. It was all about time, A luxury they wished to have. But they knew time was running out.   
  
"Shhh!" Legolas immediately stood. Gimli looked up at the Elf with great fear in his eyes. Paddamill turned to see Legolas looking both ways along with Aragorn. He stood and looked around with a frown upon his face   
  
"Do you see something?" He asked after a moment.   
  
"No but I hear it and feel it." Paddamill frowned and looked around but it was too late. A Uruk-Hai jumped into the boat growling ferociously. Paddamill screamed with surprise as it attacked Aragorn. Legolas grabbed an arrow and shot at it. As it wisped by Paddamill it hit the creature in the back of the neck shrieking in pain suddenly falling into the water dragging Aragorn with it.   
  
"Aragorn!" Paddamill yelled leaping forward over the front of the boat grabbing onto his arm. Legolas ran to the front jogging the boat heavily.   
  
"ARG!" Gimli yelled as another Uruk-Hai leapt into the boat rattling it. Aragorn gasped for air when his head popped out of the water like an apple in a tub.   
  
"I'm all right!" He yelled seeing Gimli fighting. Legolas frowned looking back to see him but another creature jumped on him. Paddamill looked at the creature choking Legolas. She grabbed an oar and broke it on the side of the boat leaving a nice sharp end. She stood up ready to attack but stopped when she became wide eyed. The Uruk-Hai was lifting Legolas with only his left hand wrapped tightly around his neck. Legolas kicked his feet slightly starting to become unconscious. The Uruk-Hai looked at Paddamill showing her he had no fear. But she suddenly ducked. Gimli held his axe and swung with all his might into the side of the creature.   
  
It yelled out in pain and anger as Legolas fell to the bottom of the boat shaking it. "Stab him!" Aragorn yelled as he fell into the boat. Paddamill came to her senses and held it tightly in her hands. She lifted it high and stabbed it in the neck. With a powerful force it swung it's right arm and hit her in the face. without resistance she fell back by the hard hit only to be saved by Aragorn's quick reflexes. He jumped up and grabbed her from falling overboard. After a moment of watching it cautiously it slowly died and fell over into the water leaving only blood to soak up on their clothes. Paddamill fell to her knees to see if Legolas was okay, despite her nick on the cheek and welt building up on the other side of her face.. He held his throat coughing wildly. She felt a few leaves fall on her head when she finally looked up to the large tree branch hanging rather low. She gasped looking at the panting dwarf.  
  
"Gimli!" Paddamill screamed as his only warning.  
  
"Look out!" Aragorn yelled finishing her sentence. He turned quickly and screamed as a Uruk jumped on him and toppled the two over board. She heard him splashing and gasping before being drug under the water. Aragorn jumped in the water to go free Gimli. Soon Legolas stood up feeling a bit dizzy but he put his right foot on the edge of the boat and pointed his arrow towards a blurry image in the water. "Make sure it's the creature not Gimli!" Paddamill yelled watching Legolas squint and pull his bow.   
  
"I won't miss..." Legolas whispered. Paddamill felt the boat lean to the right a bit. She looked over her shoulder and saw an Orcs hand.   
  
"Legolas!" She yelled but before he could turn around the boat was flipped over. She and Legolas screamed as they fell into the now murky water.  
  
Paddamill was the first to come up and gasp for air. She frowned when she saw nothing but darkness. She looked up and realized the boat was over her head. She screamed when she was pulled back under the water by a hard force against her ankle. Once she opened her eyes in her only defense she saw an injured Uruk-Hai holding her tight. She held her breath and struggled to get loose. Legolas shot an arrow under water to the Uruk who was trying to kill Gimli. After retrieving his arrow three heads popped up.   
  
"I can't...I can't swim!" Gimli yelled struggling to dog paddle. Aragorn grabbed him and pulled him towards the shore a couple of feet away. Legolas looked around along with the two standing in shallow waters.   
  
"Where..." Legolas started swimming in a circle. "Where is Paddamill!" He yelled out searching frantically. Aragorn frowned and walked out further before the waters came to his chin.   
  
"Paddamill!" Aragorn yelled looking in the water that was now muddy from the disrupted mud lying on the bottom of the river. Legolas kept dunking his head under trying to see but he had no luck. The two exchanged looks after a moment.   
  
"*GASP* HELP!" Paddamill's scream echoed throughout the valley. Aragorn and Legolas gasped when they saw her pop up to the left of them.   
  
"Paddamill!" Legolas yelled swimming towards her. But to his dismay Paddamill was quickly jerked back down.   
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled seeing two more Uruk-Hai appear on shore.   
  
"One for both of us." Aragorn said getting out his sword.  
  
Underwater, Paddamill was struggling with the Uruk-Hai who held her by the neck of her shirt. He reached into his sheath and pulled out a sword that shined the sun into her eyes. She squinted turning her head to the right so she could hurry up and die but the gurgled scream of the Uruk made her open her eyes. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her up. Once she knew she was out from under the water she gasped along with Legolas. She breathed heavily and felt a little lightheaded from the loss of air. She looked around and felt her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. With her hand she pushed it out of her face.  
  
"You okay!" Legolas asked as he swam towards the shore that was opposite to the side Gimli and Aragorn were on.   
  
"Y-y-yes." Paddamill let out.   
  
"Look out!" Paddamill frowned and turned her head to see Gimli and Aragorn yelling.   
  
"AH!" Legolas screamed letting his hold go. She swam to see Legolas was stabbed by his own arrow. She felt a jerk on her arm and without thinking she knew it was the same Orc. She grabbed a knife in her belt and reached to stab it. The Uruk-Hai grabbed her hands and squeezed tightly.   
  
"Ah...." Paddamill winced feeling the pain course up her arm making her drop the dagger into the water plummeting to the bottom. Aragorn jumped into the water once more swimming towards her. It was then in that moment Paddamill realized a strange noise. She looked over her left shoulder to see something she wished she wouldn't have; A waterfall. She hit the Uruk-Hai with her fist but it only did so little since he pushed her head under water.   
  
Aragorn stopped swimming when he realized he was too far away for her. Legolas then came into picture. He was standing gracefully on a large tree branch that hung over the river a bit further down. The water instantly stained black and when she felt the pressure of the Uruk-Hai's hand off of her head she was enabled to go back to the surface and breath. The Uruk was no where in site now. She then felt the current getting stronger and began pulling her closer towards the waterfall.   
  
"Paddamill! Grab my hands!" She heard Legolas yell to her. She frowned trying to swim towards him. She saw the boat still floating on the wrong side. With all her might she quickly swam to it and placed her hands on it. She felt the slick wood but proceeded to crawl on top of it. It wasn't the safest position, but at least she could grab onto Legolas better. Paddamill sat on one knee and looked back to see the Uruk floating in the water dead with an arrow sticking out of its head. She frowned as she approached Legolas a bit faster than before. She had to be swift otherwise she'd miss him. When she felt his hands grasp tightly onto her forearm she felt instantly safe. But a flash of light changed the scene. He frowned looking around to see an Orc charging after him with a large sword. He frowned when the scene changed quickly back to before. Paddamill looked up to see him lying on his stomach with his hands reached out. His face etched in pain due to the wound in his shoulder. He ignored what he just saw remembering it was her gift.   
  
Although she felt safe the boat would quickly change that. After a moment it gave way flipping back over and moving far from her reach. She gasped when she felt Legolas' hands slipping off of her arms and hands that were soaking wet. Legolas frowned and grunted as he tried to pull her up. All Paddamill could think was she wasn't going to make it when she finally screamed it out.   
  
"No! It's okay, I won't let you fall!" Legolas yelled back to her as their hands finally came in contact showing she was falling. Aragorn was now to the other side and racing towards the tree to help.   
  
"Don't you let her fall!" She heard him call out as he leapt over large obstacles ranging from rocks and holes to dead Uruk-Hai to fallen tree limbs.   
  
"Grab tighter Paddamill!" Legolas called out to her. She did as he requested but it didn't do any good. Just when she thought it was safe, it wasn't. Her hand slipped out of his grip along with the other and she plummeted back into the water. She quickly swam up to the surface hearing Legolas.  
  
"No! Paddamill!" Legolas moved up off his chest and jumped onto the ground and ran to another tree further down. Before she would pass by it Aragorn was already there to grab onto her arm that she held out in hopes of grabbing something. Aragorn grabbed a hold of it quickly and then her other. Legolas crawled up to where he was and helped him by grabbing his legs before he fell off the branch. Aragorn pulled up with all his energy and with the help of Legolas, began to stand up. Paddamill could only pray they wouldn't let her fall back into the water that was now dark and unsoothing.  
  
As the two pulled her up, Paddamill swung her right leg onto the tree and grabbed onto Aragorn's shoulders once she knew she could. He held her under the arms as Legolas bent down and grabbed her other leg. She coughed violently from all the water she inhaled and swallowed and allowed them to take her to safety. She was weak. She had been cut by tree branches that had fallen into the water, along with getting nicked by one of Legolas' arrows. She could only dream she'd be on dry land after that. Aragorn lifted her up and helped her walk towards Legolas as he jumped down onto the ground. Paddamill looked down at him as he held out his arms to let Aragorn lift her down to safety. Paddamill panted as she grabbed onto Legolas as if her were a rag doll. Aragorn jumped down afterwards and sighed rubbing her back.   
  
"You'll be okay. Keep an eye out, I have to get Gimli." Aragorn put Legolas' wet sword Paddamill had pulled out of his sheath and quickly ran off into the distance to help Gimli get across the water. Legolas sat Paddamill down to let her regain her breath. She coughed a few times as she let her head lean on the tree's trunk. Legolas' hand searched over her body to see if she had any serious injuries. Paddamill slowly opened her eyes to see Legolas with a very concerned yet concentrated look as his hands enveloped her body.   
  
"Thought you said you wouldn't let me fall." Paddamill asked with humor in her voice. Legolas raised his head to look at her. He saw the small grin that crossed her face warming him up inside.  
  
Over the course of a few weeks, Paddamill had gone from a young woman who enjoyed knitting and vegetable shopping to a young woman who loved to fight and nobly kept putting herself in peril for others. She had almost lost her life twice trying to keep others alive and seeing her smile after nearly being swept away by a river made Legolas realize she was a brave warrior and would not fail in their journey to help the hobbits. Without warning she frowned and began to cough obviously still a bit choked from the water.   
  
"You okay?" He asked leaning in. She nodded and looked up to see his face just inches away from hers. He looked at the large cut on her cheek that was made by his arrow.   
  
"You have a couple of cuts. Nothing too serious." Paddamill sighed out leaning her head back onto the tree. allowing the loss of energy to take over.   
  
"Like I've said before, everybody needs a few scars." 


	8. Chapter 8

The day went by slowly after that. The four walked for miles periodically stopping to gain some more rest. By nightfall they had walked almost twenty miles and knew anymore walking without fire would cause serious illness if not getting good sleep.   
  
Aragorn sat smoking his pipe while Legolas sat back watching the fire blaze brightly, Gimli cleaned his axe, and Paddamill blankly stared at the dark woods thinking of her friend Frodo. She wondered how they were doing and praying for the safety of Merry and Pippin. Her heart jumped at the thought. 'Pip must be starving.' Paddamill frowned letting out a sigh of stress and feeling her aching muscles for the first time that day. Aragorn lifted an eyebrow looking to his left to see her leaning on a rock.   
  
"You mustn't worry about them right now. Come over and enjoy the warmth of the fire." Legolas looked at her as she turned and watched the fire.   
  
"I know." She replied lowly sighing out once more. Paddamill stood and quickly fell to her knees once she was close enough to the fire. She held out her hands to get them warm thinking of nothing but heat. Aragorn held out his pipe for her to take a puff. In the corner of her eye she saw his motion and she turned and looked to see him holding it out. Paddamill frowned and glanced up at his face.   
  
"Go on. It's mighty fine Longbottom Leaf." He recalled as he raised his eyebrows. For a moment she hesitated then took it in her hand. Paddamill sat next to him and leaned back on the large rock he had situated in front of the fire. She held the wooden pipe in her hand and slowly lifted it to her mouth. After she inhaled and let the pipe out of her mouth she coughed violently. A grin slid across Aragorn's face as he watched her cough.   
  
"How...can you...smoke that stuff?" She asked looking at him as she coughed. "Excuse me!" She said after letting out her last cough.   
  
"Eh, you'll get used to it." He said sticking it back into his mouth. Legolas sat the stick he had been using to poke the fire with aside as he yawned. After a moment he stood. "I am dead tired. I think we should all be going to sleep soon we never know when we must flee." He proclaimed bending down to grab his bow.   
  
"Same here!" Gimli added as he sat his axe aside. Aragorn nodded slightly and watched the two.   
  
"You are right. We should be nodding off soon since we do have a big day ahead of us." Aragorn agreed as he looked up at the two.   
  
"Good night." Legolas said as the two walked over to their bed of needles where they had their belongings quickly disappearing into the night.   
  
Paddamill sighed sitting back on her cloak trying to become comfortable. She grabbed the stick they had been poking it with and threw two more pieces of wood onto the dying flames allowing more heat and light. The sound of the log's syrup popping added to the silence of night. Only a few crickets chirped and owls hoot. The night was clear and chilly and the stars were out shining brightly. It hadn't been this peaceful since the night of their journey to Moria. "Mines..." Paddamill whispered. Aragorn stretched out his legs and sat back on the rock.   
  
"Everything plagues your mind so much, Paddamill. You should learn to let some things go." She frowned turning back too see him looking at her with deep eyes. "It only feeds the pain." He added.   
  
"I don't suppose you have something that 'plagues' your mind?" He grinned slightly looking into the fire then back to her.   
  
"I do." He said in a low voice. Paddamill didn't know if he was going to tell her or not but the thought of asking was already creeping around in her mind. She slightly grinned and looked away.   
  
"You're right. I guess I do tend to hold on to bad memories. But if I had happy memories then maybe I would think of those more often." Aragorn scooted down to sit beside of her and looked into the fire as he spoke.   
  
"You do." He paused a moment adding to the scary silence then turned to look at her. "It may be hurtful to think about them now but soon they'll be able to put a smile across your face. That is how I see it." Paddamill shrugged at his theory.   
  
"I guess you're right." She looked at the fire feeling it's warmth. Slowly she began to think back at the time when she and her family were together. Although it hurt her it also made her smile just as Aragorn had said it would. Paddamill felt like a child listening to his theories of life and how to make things better. Aragorn was so wise and Paddamill wanted to hear more. Although she didn't want to admit it, Aragorn was the thing that was plaguing her mind the most. He was so kind and gentle. But he was a warrior wanting to become a leader, he just needed something to give him a push.   
  
After a while she looked over to him. She frowned when she saw something glistening over his shirt. Quickly she turned to look back into the fire. "She is very lucky," Paddamill started as she poked at the fire ignoring the annoying pain in her stomach "the woman who gave you their immortality jewel." He quickly put it under his shirt almost as if he were shy about it. "Who gave it to you?" Paddamill asked raising her left eyebrow trying to stop tossing personal questions at him.   
  
"A friend." He quickly retorted. A smile pursed on Paddamill's lips. She was slowly learning more about the mysterious warrior, but she could tell he was very distant in giving away his secrets.  
  
"So you do have someone plaguing your mind as I have in mine." He looked at her as she grinned slightly   
  
"Just a friend." He softly repeated feeling the teasing from her smile.   
  
"No friend would give up an immortal life for someone who is mortal."   
  
"She isn't giving up anything. She gave this to me as a gift." Paddamill felt his annoyance so she backed off allowing her smile to fade.  
  
"Keep your secrets. It suits you better anyhow." Paddamill sighed out as she stood up grabbing her cloak along the way. "Well, good night Strider. I'll see you in the morning." Aragorn looked at the fire as she walked towards the sleeping Legolas and Gimli feeling defeated by Aragorn's block. Before she walked too far he decided to let it out.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn said lowly yet allowing her to hear. Paddamill frowned and turned to look at him.   
  
"What about him?" Aragorn sat in a moment of silence then looked away from the fire down to the wooden pipe in his hand as if were embarrassed.   
  
"I should've helped him." He continued, looking back to the fire. Paddamill let her face soften as she walked back over to him, sitting down to face his profile.   
  
"You said it yourself...we couldn't have done anything."   
  
"You told me about the night before...I knew what fate lay ahead of him yet I did nothing."   
  
"Strider, we couldn't-" He turned and looked at her interrupting.  
  
"We could have!" Paddamill frowned remembering back to the night before when she last spoke with Boromir, the conversation that made her love him as a person. It were as if they had become great friends over one small thing.  
  
Paddamill had walked past him while Merry and Pippin were away cleaning themselves up. Boromir had been sitting in the same place the moment he had reached it and fallen to the ground. He was distracted by something, yet she couldn't figure out what. Quickly she had given him a glance before walking off but he had obviously seen it.   
  
"You have a gift...yet you not share it with anyone." He had said keeping his eyes straight ahead. Paddamill stopped.   
  
"It's not a matter of sharing, Boromir."   
  
"Then tell me what is it?" His eyes finding her face. Paddamill's heart was aching for Boromir. The power of the Ring was taking over him, she saw it in his eyes. She walked over and sat next to him, watching his eyes stare blankly ahead once more.   
  
"I can only do it when I know the time is right. I do not know what people will see and I do not know if it will be good or bad. But I know that I can't allow it to get in the way of our task."   
  
"I didn't mean for it to seem as if I was wanting you to show me everything."   
  
"But your eyes say you do." He didn't speak for a long time.   
  
The two had just sat there staring at something in front of them. But soon Boromir turned his head to the right to look at her blank face. "Show me..." He asked lowly. "Show me what is in my future. Show me what will become of my people and my city." He was pleading. His weakness was showing. It was as if he were going to weep when he reached out his hands to touch her. But she moved away.   
  
"I cannot promise you that what you want is what you will see, Boromir."   
  
"Just let me try."   
  
"No, not yet." He took his hands back and sat them on his lap continuing to repent for his people.   
  
"My people are going to fail." He seemed to weep. But yet there were no tears coming out of his saddened face.   
  
"No, Boromir. You mustn't think such things." Paddamill tried to comfort him. She touched his arm lovingly hoping she'd pass it through him. "We must not think such things. We must be strong. You must be strong." he glanced at her hand that gripped his arm then up to her face that was begging for him to be happy. Slowly he placed his hand on top of her own and nodded   
  
"Yes. We must." She didn't know now if he was doing it on purpose to see if he could see something or if he truly meant it. But she knew in her heart he had to have meant it. He was so sad yet so strong when he glanced at her and gave her a small grin.   
  
"You're a good man Boromir. Now...get some rest." With that being said she stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him. But now, she wished she would've showed him, just so he could have saved himself. But yet on the other hand, she was glad she didn't.   
  
The nightmare she had that night after seeing what to come made her cry. He was as scared as everyone else, and all he wanted was to defend his people and to help them. How unfair it was to allow someone with a good heart die all because of a stupid object as that ring! The fury that built up inside her only made her want to destroy it even more.  
  
"He died a warrior." Paddamill proclaimed feeling herself repent and the tears crawling up her throat.   
  
"Yes but he died...because I came too late. I owe his soul my life." Paddamill frowned and cupped her hands over his face and turned him to face her. She wanted to stop him from feeling it was his fault! She just wanted to let him know how strong he had been how caring he was for the others! Oh how strong he was!  
  
"It was not your fault! You don't owe him your life just because he lost his own. You did nothing wrong, Aragorn. But if you would truly be happy, keep the promise you made to him. Fight for the life of man."   
  
"But I do." Aragorn looked at her with sad eyes. Why couldn't he just see! Paddamill ached.  
  
"We could've ran to him twice as fast, but you cannot cheat your way out of death. You must understand that we could have done nothing to save him. And you least of all should not think of such things. For you are the leader, you keep this group together. And you are a hero! You might not have been able to save the life of Boromir, but you have saved my life. Twice. And for that I owe you mine." Paddamill frowned slightly hoping he'd understand. It was in that moment when they both stared in each other's eyes that Paddamill realized the constant pain in her stomach had not been from fear or caused by the ring, but only because she was in love with the man she had followed. The man who had saved her life.   
  
Aragorn felt the same way as he looked into her eyes that glowed from the fire. It were as if he could see right through her and down into her heart. Without thinking Aragorn moved a piece of hair out of her eyes to see a cut above her eyebrow from earlier that day. It was a bad cut but to him it only made her beautiful. Slowly the two inched closer together and allowed their lips to meet. Paddamill freely opened her mouth allowing Aragorn's adventurous tongue explore her mouth. He placed his right hand on the back of her head pushing her closer to him. Without parting Strider managed to sit closer to her. Neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings just one another's mouths and body. After a moment of passionate kissing Paddamill had slowly lowered to the ground pulling Aragorn with her ignoring the dying fire and cold wind, because there she knew they would put all worries aside and begin to make sweet passionate love under the stars and moon keeping one another safe and warm. Paddamill shot her eyes open. Quickly she pushed Aragorn off of her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." She said placing her hands on his chest to back him away. "We can't do this, Aragorn." Paddamill didn't dare look him in the eyes. She knew that sleeping with him would be a mistake. Quickly she stood and grabbed her cloak. "Sorry. Good night." Paddamill turned and ran off into the darkness. Aragorn sat up and sighed out rubbing his dirty face. Although he was a bit let down at the moment he would be thankful later. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know Gimli and Aragorn didn't cuss in the movie or book but I know if it was real they would've said something of the like! Especially Gimli!! I don't own the song 'In Dreams' but I loved it so much I had to stick it in here some where! Enjoy!  
  
*Meg*  
------------------------------  
  
The next day would be long. They had all woken up very early and packed their things barely speaking of what to do and where to go; It was like they all just knew. Paddamill had felt odd from the night before. It was like she were a different person in a way. She mentally cursed herself for allowing such things to nearly happen and she could only imagine what her family was thinking up in heaven. She looked up at the sky that was painted with blues, reds, and purples. She shook her head slightly almost as if she were apologizing.   
  
Aragorn too had felt a bit disrupted. He had came so close to sleeping with a woman not to mention fall in love with, while he had proclaimed his love to Arwen. He could only imagine what she would think of such things. To be honest he didn't know if he even loved her. He knew what happened when being so far from women and not being able to be intimate with someone for who knew how long. It was just the loneliness...  
  
Paddamill purposely walked alongside Legolas away from Aragorn just so she wouldn't blush or worse, tell him she was in a vulnerable state. She didn't know what he was thinking, nor did he know what she was thinking. It was all a guessing game. The day after such events.   
  
Legolas heard her uncomfortably sigh and looked over to see her looking back up to the sky for nearly the third time that early morning. "Are you all right?" He asked frowning slightly. She just turned and smiled trying to fake comfort.   
  
"Yes. I'm fine. A little tired but that is all." With that Legolas nodded once and looked forward at Gimli and Aragorn's back.  
  
"Shhh..." Legolas stopped her by grabbing her arm. Aragorn and Gimli turned to see his eyes move around. "I hear something..." Just as he spoke three Uruk-Hai jumped out from the brush and attacked the four. They all quickly gathered their weapons. Gimli screamed loudly as he jumped on the back of a tall Uruk-Hai and stabbed the blade of his hatchet into it's chest. It tossed him aside feeling pain and death overcome it's evil body. Paddamill helped Gimli up as she cut it's throat and grabbed the hatchet out of his chest and handed it to him. They both teamed up to kill the orc that was coming towards them. Legolas shot arrows into the back of a Uruk-Hai. The sound of the arrows quickly passing their ears made them aware of where they could and couldn't step to. The sound of him shooting them echoed throughout the early morning.  
  
Moments later the four stood around out of breath, clothes stained with black, and sweat on their foreheads. The small band of Uruk-Hai had came out suddenly without warning, but it still didn't stop them from going forth with their task. They used all their anger, tired, and hunger against them and nothing was going to stop them. They all massacred the Uruk-Hai in less than ten minutes. It proved to the ugly beasts that the Fellowship was going to make it through whatever lie ahead of them no matter how hard they tried to stop them with silent attacks such as that one.   
  
Legolas held onto his bow looking at Gimli then to Aragorn. Both were looking at the ugly creatures on the ground that were dead and barely recognizable. Paddamill pushed a piece of fallen hair out of her face smearing a bit of black blood on her right cheek. She swallowed the sickening feeling of hunger that began to distract her. She blinked twice before taking her eyes off of the dead Orc and placing her sword in her sheathe. Although their minds were distant the sound of horses couldn't have been more loud in their ears. Paddamill frowned looking at Legolas. His pupils were constricted from the rising sun as he looked towards where they heard the hooves. He quickly looked over at her with wide eyes. She turned and began to climb up the tall tree. The others took note and ran into the bushes to hide and hopefully ambush whoever or whatever was coming up the path towards them.  
  
For nearly a solid minute Paddamill squatted on a branch that would help her jump onto the rider of the last horse while the others took the leader. Although she had drained herself in the bushes before they left their camp she realized she needed to go again. She frowned knowing that when hiding you suddenly realize you must make water. She pushed the thought aside when she heard the horses coming closer. She thought a moment and finally made up her mind that there were two horses. She looked behind her down to the ground where Gimli scrunched behind a berry bush. He looked up at her and she held out two fingers. He nodded and grabbed his hatchet tighter than before knowing this was going to be an easy attack. She slowly moved her head back and tried to maintain complete stillness. Any slight movement would cause the leaves on the tree to rustle in a way that wind could not do unless in a storm obviously giving the group away.  
  
Finally the horses came into view and her heart started to pump louder and harder. Within seconds she finally saw the first horse pass slowly below her . The two riders were covered in black cloak's and not in a hurry. Aragorn watched her up in the tree ready to pounce on the last rider. He waited for her to do so and then they would all come out and hurt the front man. Paddamill bit her lower lip in angst and excitement gripping her dagger in her right hand as if it were a part of her slipping lose. Finally she saw the last riders head and she jumped out of the tree. The horses neighed and began to stomp wildly as the two bodies rolled on the ground. After that the others jumped out with their weapons drawn high and ready.   
  
Once the two bodies stopped rolling, Paddamill pulled off the hood of the cloak with her dagger in the air ready to stab the person in the neck. The blonde strings fell out from the cloak showing she had messed up the miraculous hair that was tied back. The milky skin showed flawlessness and perfection as it became shaded by the smooth round shaped jaw that met his long strong neck. She slightly frowned seeing the beauty of the person but with her mind distracted on beauty he grabbed her hands and flipped her on her back to where he pinned her. The boy held his own dagger ready to kill her but was stopped by a calm voice   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Paddamill frowned looking to the left to see the first rider getting off the horse. The voice was familiar to her...  
  
"Lord Elrond?" He turned taking off his hood showing his long brown hair and dark eyes. The other men had obviously seen his face and drew back with their attack. The blonde man frowned.   
  
"Is this who we were coming after?" He questioned looking down at her.   
  
"Yes, Keir." Quickly the man got off of her and helped her up. She frowned not understanding. It was obvious the other three didn't either.   
  
"What do you mean. What has happened?" Aragorn asked stepping towards Elrond.   
  
"Nothing has happened to Frodo, nor the ring."   
  
"Then why are you riding out so far off from Rivendell?" Elrond looked to Aragorn with bitter eyes.   
  
"We have come to collect Paddamill," he turned to face her "to take her home." She frowned looking at Aragorn and Elrond.   
  
"H-home?"   
  
"What about the task to go and save Merry and Pippin?" Legolas stepped in.   
  
"You all will continue...but she will not." He simply retorted making no eye contact with anyone but the confused Paddamill.   
  
"Has something happened?" She asked slitting her eyes in suspicion.   
  
"Yes. Celeborn has requested that you come and stay with him."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You will gather your things and come with us." Elrond turned to face the three men. "You all will go on without her." Aragorn watched Paddamill dust herself off and periodically glance up at the young looking man.   
  
"She will die if she stays." Elrond said leaning in towards Aragorn. He frowned and took his glance off of Paddamill.   
  
"Die?"   
  
"Yes. That is why she must come with us. If she stays you will all die. You all will face a less harder task towards Helm's Deep if she went with you." Legolas frowned stepping to him   
  
"Did you see this?"   
  
"Yes. I dreamt it. She must come. Celeborn had wondered if that was his Great niece that passed with the fellowship. He wants to take care of her now in spite of what has happened to her.." Paddamill reached at him and touched his arm slightly   
  
"Why must I go? I can fight." He turned to see her pleading face.   
  
"It would be a battle you could not win. You would sacrifice your own life along with the others if you go." Aragorn looked at Paddamill briefly then to Elrond.   
  
"Why would her coming along have anything to do with fighting?"   
  
"Because, you would take a smoother course for her well being on your travels." Aragorn frowned remembering that he had the gift of Foresight. He must've seen the night before when the two had nearly made love. And because of such a thing he would purposely take the fellowship on a slightly easier path towards their destination. Without argument he agreed.   
  
"Okay. She will go." Aragorn stated not caring what the others thought since Legolas was about to jump in and decline such a thing before Elrond shot him a glance. Paddamill looked back and forth between Lord Elrond and Aragorn, who refused to make eye contact. She then looked to Legolas who stood silent hoping Elrond was right. Paddamill frowned begging Legolas with her eyes to jump in and say something since he knew how important avenging her families death meant to her. But he didn't. He looked down at the ground telling her he could do nothing.  
  
After a moment of arguing with herself she allowed them to take her to her new home. Without another word she sighed and turned to the black horse that stood beside from her. She swallowed down the tears that were forming and placed her leather pack on the horse. She heard the others shuffle around saying their 'Hello and Good Bye's'. Paddamill had never imagined of leaving the Fellowship. Those three men were her family. And how could she sit on a horse for who knew how long thinking of her best friend Frodo and Sam who were off in Mordor putting their lives in danger. And Merry and Pippin. Her brothers. Her friends. How could she just abandon them like that? How could she give up all hope for their safety to just sit on a horse to go to her new home? How?  
  
"I can't." She said in one breath that was enveloped with tears. Her hands slid down the horses side as she moved away from it quickly to the group of men. "I can't leave them." Lord Elrond turned and looked at her red face.   
  
"Paddamill you must. The road is too dangerous and you're hurt." She frowned realizing it. She had gotten nicked on the left cheek and it dried blood was sticking to her skin and down her neck from where it had traveled and finally stopped and tracks of where her tears cleaned it away along with a pretty deep gash in her side. But she paid no attention to her injuries but mainly on her friends and new family.   
  
"They'll heal."   
  
"In time. But you could get sick without proper cleaning."   
  
"I said they'll heal!"   
  
"Paddamill." Aragorn's voice made her stop arguing and her stomach twist. She slowly looked over at him standing with an emotion on his face that showed nothing but concern. "You need to go. Uruk-Hai will be getting stronger as we keep moving." She looked down at the ground to think but she quickly looked back up to him   
  
"No. I want to stay." Legolas had noticed the anger in Lord Elrond's face. He didn't understand why but knowing he had the gift of foresight he could only imagine.   
  
"Paddamill..." Legolas added finally stepping in. He grabbed her arm lightly and walked a fair amount away. "Whatever happened between you and Strider put that aside. You could die during this task and I wouldn't want that to happen. You are my friend and my fellow fighter."   
  
"Legolas please, let me stay. Let me fight for my family! Let me fight for Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin! And most of all for the death of Boromir! They are my friends I love them all dearly please! Legolas don't make me go!" Tears ran hot down her face as she pleaded to go on. But with the way Legolas was looking at her she knew it'd be in her best interest to go on ahead. He sighed putting his arms around her neck pulling her close. She sniffed as she cried into his chest.   
  
"I know what you want Paddamill. But do this for your own interest. Pippin and Merry will be fine. I will write to you and tell you how our task is coming whenever we get to Helm's Deep. I promise you that." Paddamill stood back and looked up to Legolas. "Do it for your own safety." She wiped her face dry, smearing the dry blood on her face.  
  
"Can't you at least talk to Lord Elrond and-"   
  
"No. I can't." She slightly frowned and looked at him. "You will die along with us. That is if you go. Don't sacrifice our lives as well as your own. I promise you Paddamill...I promise I will do whatever it takes to save us. Go." Paddamill swallowed down the tears and watched the soft emotion on Legolas' face. His eyes didn't break their concentration on her own.  
  
"Good bye Legolas." Paddamill said as she hugged him tightly as they began to part their ways. He rubbed her cheek and smiled at her.   
  
"It'll be okay. I swear to you." Paddamill sniffed and gave him another hug. "Here." Legolas reached down and took the brooch off of his cloak and handed it to her. It shined greens and blues from the sun. It was the leaf he had gotten from Lady Galadriel. "I want you to hold on to that for me. I will return to get it back." Paddamill looked at it as she held it with her index finger and thumbs. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Here..." Paddamill replied reaching her pocket grabbing a thin piece of paper that had been crumpled and folded. "I wrote this for my family. But I want you to have it. As a reminder of our friendship." He took it gently from her and gave her one more hug good bye. She deeply inhaled as she looked up at the clear sky. "Be careful." She pulled back to see Gimli roll his eyes. She smirked and bent down to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Although her pretended to dislike it, he was glad she gave him a hug and kiss as a good bye and good luck for their journey that seemed impossible to fulfill. "I shall miss your stubborn ways friend." He grumbled something she couldn't make out but she knew it was something nice. "Good bye." She gave him another kiss on his forehead and stood up. Her heart and stomach hurt as she looked over to Aragorn. She looked over her right shoulder to see Elrond mound his horse.   
  
Paddamill turned to look at Aragorn standing in front of her. "You take care of these two." He felt his heart ache as she spoke. He nodded and looked up into her eyes.   
  
"I shall miss you." He said in a low voice.   
  
"I know."   
  
"I guess this is good bye...friend." Aragorn lifted his arms and put them around her neck. She leaned her chin on his right shoulder with her arms around his back. She looked up at the sky as she had done before so tears wouldn't fall down her face.   
  
"I love you, Aragorn." She softly whispered "Be careful and may the angles lead you." Aragorn closed his eyes tightly as he listened to her voice enter his right ear and travel to his heart only allowing it to hurt more.   
  
"I love you. Be careful." He softly retorted low enough for only her to hear. She closed her eyes feeling her heart mend itself in seconds. She smiled and stood back looking at the three. It were as if Aragorn's words energized her and made everything all right. She sighed out   
  
"Good bye my fellow soldiers. I shall think of you often and pray for your safety. I love you all with every fiber of my being. Find my brothers and bring them home. Tell them that I love them and I will miss them. And tell Pippin to stop eating otherwise he'll end up having not one belly but two!" The three smiled as they watched her turn and walk over to the blonde elf standing by the horse waiting to help. She looked into his blue eyes feeling her face blush. He grinned and looked away so he too wouldn't turn pink. Paddamill quickly mounded the horse before he could help. He saw her sitting looking down at him. He grinned and sat on the horse as well.   
  
The two horses turned slowly. "Be careful." Lord Elrond warned looking at Aragorn. His horse began to walk forward slightly. "Good bye my friends!" They started to ride slowly towards the rising sun. Paddamill turned and looked at the three.   
  
"Gimli!" He looked up at her with wide eyes "Kick some Orc ass for me." He began to laugh lowly but soon the chuckle became a loud laugh that he had been holding in for quite some time. Paddamill smiled and gave them all a quick wave. They turned to grab their weapons but Aragorn watched her slowly beginning to fade. She smiled at him and turned forward. He held up his hand to wave. Paddamill smiled brightly as she looked forward over Keir's shoulder. 'Home' she thought in her mind. She was finally going to go home to where she belonged. She knew that the remaining Fellowship would not let her down. Nor would they let Merry and Pippin and the rest of Middle-Earth down. They were going to save them all from enslavement and from evil. She knew they were.   
  
"Home..." Paddamill whispered "I'm going home." Keir smiled as he looked onward. Paddamill breathed deep smelling the cool crisp morning air. She was finally going home after such a long time without her family and she knew she'd be starting a new one. She put her arms around Keir's abdomen and leaned her head on his back. A smile swept across his face as he raised an eyebrow looking around at the trees and rolling hills. Aragorn watched her finally fade into the distance. He smiled and turned to see the two men waiting.   
  
"Well men...let's go do what we were set off to do. As Paddamill puts it...lets go kick some Orc ass." They all smiled and proceeded to walk towards the West. Nothing could stop them now...they were going to put a stop to Sauron and Saruman's reign and save the freedom of all creatures of Middle-Earth.   
  
  
Frodo looked up at the dark sky. Sam slept peacefully beside him dreaming of food and flowers no doubt. Frodo sighed lightly seeing the stars shimmer at him. It were as if none of this was happening. The ring never found him and he was lying in his yard in the shire watching the stars twinkle and shower over him. As he closed his eyes he dreamt of his friend Paddamill. It were as if she were speaking directly to him. Her voice in his mind like Lady Galadriel had allowed her to speak to him. Her words sang to him as he began to sleep  
  
'When the cold of winter comes starless night will cover day. In the veiling of the sun we will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams...I still hear your name and in dreams we will meet again. When the seas and mountains fall and we come to end of days, in the dark I hear a call, calling me there. I will go there....and back again.'  
  
Frodo grinned brightly and sighed "We will meet again, Paddamill. I know it."  
  
Paddamill placed Legolas' pin on her clean dress that was made just like the one she wore when Frodo had tackled her on that fateful day that seemed so long ago. It matched perfectly Paddamill thought as she ran her fingers over it's smoothness. She smiled and looked up at the stars singing the song she had written for her family in her head. After a moment she got a feeling as if Frodo had heard her singing. And she felt as if he had spoken to her directly, answering a question she had been thinking since they last parted.   
  
"I hope so, Frodo. I sure hope so." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! In these chapters there will be some spoilers to The Two Towers and a lot of made up things since I don't have a very good memory since the movie was nearly 4 hours long! This will also have major spoilers for the last installation of The Return of the King since I have to write this whole thing since I can never get away from it! So enjoy! Remember this is mixed in with some of the movie and book along with my imagination!  
  
*Meg*  
  
PS~ Hobbits rule!  
------------------------------  
  
Time had passed quickly for everyone in the darkest hours of Middle Earth. The power of Saruman and Sauron were becoming stronger and the strength of Gondor and Rohan were fading. An evil spell had been shadowed over Riddermark and King Théoden. In search of refuge, Galadriel sent Paddamill on a quest to help the people of Rohan and foremost Éowyn the one true warrior left. Due to his distrust in Grima, Theodens adviser, Éomer was told to leave and had no say what so ever. Éowyn was left to fend for herself and hope things would get better. With no time to lose, Galadriel set her off on an adventure she'd never forget, especially in the last days of the One Ring.  
  
Kuhthump Kuhthump Kuhthump Kahthump. Menyagûl came to a halt once it reached the steps leading up to the castle of Rohan. The sense Paddamill got was less than inviting. Even Menyagûl neighed at the sight of the doors. Paddamill looked down at her horse's man and patted his head.   
  
"Come on now, we have to help her." Paddamill ignored the sights she was getting by the Rohirrim people as she rode into the village. They had never seen a woman ride in on a Black stallion with the look and feel of a soldier coming home from battle. It was a sight having the kings niece acting as a strong warrior, but a newcomer with who knew what kind of power was just suspicious and downright odd. Paddamill grabbed her bags from her horse as she took a long look up at the castle that stood high over the village with it's torn flag waving wildly. Paddamill swallowed her fear and looked back to her horse. "It's just a castle..." Paddamill whispered trying to gain the strength in her stomach to actually go up and say hello to someone she hadn't seen in more than ten years. Paddamill took a moment to breathe in and out allowing her hands to stop shaking. "Here it goes..." Paddamill frowned turning to face the steps. Slowly and very cautiously, she walked up to the large wooden doors and knocked three times.  
  
The sounds of soft footsteps came to a halt once the door began to open slowly it creaked loudly on its old rusted hinges as the person opened it halfway. A streak of blonde hair flew out from the hard winds and the face of a woman stood pale with red eyes. Her gray dress shook in waves as she stood there watching the unfamiliar shield maiden holding a large leather bag with dirt smeared on her face. The female didn't even look tired, but energized.   
  
"Who are you?" The blonde woman asked in a soft but hard voice.  
  
"I am the Great Niece of Galadriel and Celeborn. I've been sent here to help you." Éowyn frowned looking at the happy face of Paddamill who stood outside of the castle. She was dressed like a warrior yet looked so feminine. Her clash of neutral colors were soiled in dirt from heavy travel and her dark hair pulled back in a tight knot had pieces falling out showing signs of struggle on the journey. And the handle of her large sword stuck out from underneath the brown wool cloak, she could only guess it was probably aching to be cleaned. Éowyn took in her soldier atmosphere as she continued to look at her. The woman looked vaguely familiar, but she ignored the thought and continued.  
  
"We don't need any of your help." Éowyn began to close the castle doors but was stopped by Paddamill's hand. She was stronger than she appeared.  
  
"Your uncle..." Éowyn stopped trying to close the doors and looked at the ground "has been bewitched. You say you don't need my help? Then why is Wormtongue still beside King Théoden posing as his adviser? Why is King Théoden and all of Edoras still under a dark cloud?" Éowyn looked up to her face in confusion. Paddamill began to grin. "Éomer and I have already exchanged words. He tells me that your cousin is ill? Allow me to help you." Paddamill offered with her right hand being held out. She looked around then leaned in and looked Éowyn directly in the eyes.  
  
"I promise we will defeat Saruman." For a moment neither of them did nothing. Paddamill leaned to the left to look inside she saw that nobody was around to hear their conversation. With a quick sigh and without much resistance Éowyn allowed Paddamill to walk into the eerie castle. She had no other choice. Her uncle had been so ill and so cold recently she couldn't help but think that Saruman had something to do with this. A power such as the elves could at least do something. Although Paddamill wasn't an elf, she had elf kin and that would come very handy if a war broke out, which was very likely. Paddamill took off her black fingerless gloves and stretched her neck to look around. As Éowyn shut the doors Paddamill turned. "You look all grown up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The sun was now gone and the cold air from outside was blocked by the fire in Paddamill's room she would be established in for the time. Éowyn had been a great help the rest of the day, introducing her to the allies and allowing her to see her ill cousin. They had talked all day of what had been going on around the village and of the many arguments she had been having with Gríma. The best part of the day for both of the girls were catching up on their lives. It came to a surprise when Éowyn found out that her good friend was with her. It were as if Paddamill's presence made things seem all better it might've been how warm and forthcoming Paddamill was or the fact Éowyn hadn't had contact with a female in months. As good and relaxing it was to have another female around in the back of their minds they knew friendship couldn't destroy evil as powerful as this. Paddamill placed her weapons in a chair next to her bed listening to her friend speak.  
  
"He has been this way for so many days I can't remember when he was normal. He doesn't speak to me and when he does it is only what Wormtongue tells him." Éowyn fluttered around the room placing Paddamill's things in appropriate places and trying to think of what to do. The stress was showing and her neglect of sleep was making her weak. All day she had been running around, avoiding Grìma, helping out Paddamill, planning ways to flee the city if a possible war came. It was all so frustrating. Paddamill walked over to the bureau and stopped Éowyn from hurling a large decorative statue at the wall out of frustration.  
  
"Éowyn, you must calm down." Paddamill warned grabbing her shoulders. "Everything will be fine if you just trust me and get some rest. Lack of sleep only makes you more irritable and weak and we cannot have that. We must be strong and not fall under the spell of Wormtongue."  
  
"Paddamill you are our only hope if we fail then all of Rohan and Edoras will be overcome by Saruman." Éowyn sighed rubbing her eyes. "If that happens I don't know what will happen to my Uncle."  
  
"I will take care of it." Paddamill sympathetically said to her. "You go get some sleep we have an early start tomorrow we have no time to lose if we want to find out about what is going on." Éowyn sighed out quickly and nodded with defeat.   
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. But how can two people, such as ourselves, overcome two powerful men?"  
  
"Éowyn, you mustn't worry about that right now! We need to take things slowly. I want you to worry about how perfect your bed is going to look when you wake up tomorrow morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated." Éowyn sighed out with relaxation for the first time in almost a month. She looked up to Paddamill.  
  
"Yes, I'll do that. Good night Paddamill." Paddamill smiled as she hugged her goodnight. "It is so good to have you here." Paddamill smiled allowing Éowyn's kindness to sink in. Once they parted, Éowyn turned and walked over towards her door and gave her a quick wave then quickly walked out of the room. Paddamill stopped smiling and let out a sigh. She didn't really know what she was doing. Promising Éowyn such a thing as defeat against Wormtongue was risky but she knew that help was quickly on its way, she knew they had to be. Paddamill walked over to her dresser and pulled off her dirty parka walking over to the tub of hot steaming water Éowyn's servants had made for her.  
  
After taking a hot bath she quickly dried off and found something to wear. She hadn't felt so clean and refreshed since her trip to Rivendell many months ago. Thinking on it now, it seemed as if she hadn't been to Rivendell in years. Everything felt so distant now. The trip to Rivendell, her families death, even kissing Aragorn. She moaned out in exhaustion. She didn't want to think of him or anything about him. Paddamill knew that if she saw him or even thought of him her loneliness would get the best of her. To fight it off Paddamill decided to go pay a visit to the ill Féoden. Prayer after prayer Paddamill knew the hope for his life to be restored was beyond reach. For nearly twenty minutes she sat in pure silence mentally praying and hoping for the best. It was so cold in the room she wondered why nobody built a fire. Paddamill didn't know where the wood was so she could only do a little elvin magic. Paddamill looked around the room and then grinned. She didn't think Féoden could tell anyone even as mean as that felt to think. With a small sigh Paddamill grabbed a velvet bag and poured out the crystal powder.   
  
"Véogin Fallayen morgotsûn." Paddamill whispered then opened her eyes. She blew the powder into the fireplace and instantly a fire blazed. With a smile Paddamill stood up and tied the bag and placed it back into her pocket. Paddamill turned and sat back down beside the dying boy and grabbed the silver bowl she had placed on the floor. She poured the elixir Galadriel gave her and dipped the white cloth into the clear liquid.  
  
Once the tall mahogany door shut Paddamill let go of the brass handle. Éowyn's cousin was deathly ill, Paddamill thought as she exited his room. In hopes of helping him, Paddamill brought a magical potion that would give someone the strength of a wild boar if poured into the wounds. Paddamill had cleansed his wounds in the magic liquid only to realize that he was too ill to ever fully recover. To be honest he should have been dead days ago. She had just prolonged his life, giving him the power to stay alive for a possible two days.   
  
"His heart is too weak." She whispered sadly to herself as she held the leather canteen that contained the remaining liquid.  
  
"Yeees exactly what I thought." Paddamill gave out a small gasp of surprise when she heard the drawl of agreement. She looked up in front of her to see Grìma leaning on the wall obviously spying on her. "But poor Éowyn," Grìma stood up and held out his hands gesturing as he spoke. He stopped in front of Paddamill and gave a hoarse laugh. "she can't seem to realize it." Paddamill looked down avoiding eye contact. She felt his cold hands touch her bare shoulders sending shivers of fright up her spine "She is hopeless. She holds on to the dead. I mean you and I already understand his condition. How long do you give him?" Grìma asked Paddamill as a taunt. He knew that Paddamill was trying to save him. And that she was planning to try and get Grìma away from Théoden even thrown out of the city.  
  
"I can't say." Paddamill stiffened her back as Grìma began to walk around her. "Sometimes people can just miraculously recover."  
  
"So I have heard. But how long do you give him?" Paddamill swallowed feeling frightened at his hard voice and attacking movements. She could feel his face nuzzle against her hair smelling its exotic scent. It only made her more worried.  
  
"Several days..." She paused so she could breathe "maybe-"  
  
"And what if he dies tomorrow, hmm?" Grìma stopped walking around her and grabbed her shoulders from behind. Paddamill felt her stomach tighten and her pulse quicken.   
  
"I don't think he will."  
  
"Oh I do! As a matter of fact I think he could die right now." Paddamill frowned gaining control over her fear. Although she might regret it later she moved out of his painful grip and turned to face his ugliness. He stood there with a grin on his face, his greasy hair falling into his eyes, and his yellow teeth shine from the low lighting. It was obvious he could smell and sense her fright.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Paddamill asked feeling lightheaded from holding her breath.  
  
"Threat? Oh my sweet little lamb why would I threaten such a beauty?" Grìma reached to touch her cheek with his right hand but Paddamill turned her head the other way.   
  
Grìma held out his right hand laughing lowly at her action. Paddamill looked to the right seeing that his hand was still reached out for her face from the corner of her left eye. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he continued to laugh the laugh that made her want to vomit. His perverse eyes that watched Éowyn and her continuously Paddamill realized her hair was tied into a knot leaving her thin neck open to grab and choke her. It was then she felt the cold of the hallway hitting her, making chills and giving her a feeling of being naked. Grìma allowed his laugh to settle into a low sigh. Paddamill gasped when he grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. He was now pressing his body against hers and looking into her eyes with pure evil. He grinned as Paddamill watched in pain and fright.  
  
"Threat wouldn't be the word! I can kill him! I am going to kill him!" Paddamill frowned trying to push him off but the tight grip he had on her jaw only hurt worse when she moved. "Do not stand in my way, Paddamill." He breathed heavily as he spoke. She felt is hot breath on her face as he spoke just mere inches away from her face. "King Théoden is under my rule, he will not listen to you! And if you try to do anything funny just remember that I have the power to kill you and Éowyn. I have the power not you!" Paddamill looked into his eyes that were filled with rage and hatred. If he were to squeeze her jaw any harder it might've broken like an egg. "Remember that! I am in control and not even your fancy Elf spells cannot stop that." Grìma bent forward and kissed her puckered lips aggressively. Paddamill tried to recoil but the pain in her face was far too great. He then pulled back and gave her one last glimpse. "Sweet dreams my pretty." He then pushed her to the left letting go of her face and dashed down the hall.   
  
Paddamill stumbled the way he had pushed her until her back hit the wall. She looked to her right to see him walk around the corner. She frowned feeling the pain course through her face and down her neck from his powerful grip and powerful push. Paddamill looked down to the floor and touched her jaw. All the talking she did to convince herself that she could uncover Grìma's secret was now gone and had turned completely to doubt. He was right. He was too powerful and too strong to be taken down. She had just witnessed it first hand...literally.  
  
Slowly, Paddamill bent down and picked up the canteen of elixir she had dropped when she was attacked. Paddamill sat holding it in her hand as she looked over to the dying son's room. Was Grìma going to kill him? Paddamill could only take his threats seriously. If Galadriel was right, then the elixir would prolong his life for at least a little longer. Hopefully nothing bad would happen.  
  
Quickly, Paddamill stood and ran towards her room. With a slight push the door swung open revealing her warm room. For a moment she glanced around as if thinking. She turned around to face the door and look down at the black skeleton key sticking out of the rusted keyhole. With a quick turn she heard it lock and for the first time that night she felt full relief. Paddamill tried to put the recent event behind her for the night as she put away the elixir.   
  
"What am I to do?" She asked herself as she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a bucket that contained the soot from previous fires. Paddamill had picked it up and poured the soot on the fire smothering the flames. In that sudden moment of quick darkness it felt cold and lonely. Like her many late night travels that she had planned perfectly so she would not run into any orc kind. Soon Paddamill said her prayers and got up off her knees and pulled down the sheets to her bed. Her day had been long and filled with many questions. Sleep could only overwhelm her aching body as she felt the coolness of the satin sheets and fluffiness of the pillows.   
  
As she let out a comfortable sigh she could only look up at the dark ceiling thinking of the people she missed most. For nearly a month Paddamill had wondered about her friends. Times were quickly passing and the hopes she had saved up in her heart to see everyone again were quickly fading. The days were getting darker and the feeling of war was so close to everyone, if mentioned it could cause panic. It was on everyone's doorstep yet nobody would dare to speak of it. Paddamill was beginning to suspect that the peace of Middle Earth was soon to be disrupted and all would perish into eternal slavery. Paddamill rolled on her left side and looked out the window. Off in the far distance she could see a flame. It was very low and very far off but it was a sign of hope. Paddamill raised her head in suspicion and in curiosity.   
  
"Could it be?" She dared to whisper as she pushed herself up in the bed and quickly flew the sheets off her legs. The cold floor sent shivers up her spine as she crossed the room towards the window. With one quick movement she flung the lace curtains back and the windows open. The cool night air stung her warm face like the drizzle of hard rain she had felt the day she found her family slewed. Paddamill had keen eyesight brought on by her father and at this moment she first noticed.  
  
"Please be you Aragorn. I need you most of all now." Paddamill leaned on the window's frame and closed her eyes silently praying. She needed him. She wanted him. Ever since she left he had been in her mind every second and the aching she had in her stomach was killing her.  
  
Although her whispers were quiet low, someone could still hear. Outside of her bedchambers stood Grìma with his left ear pressed against the door. Her secret was out. She had no true power, how could a little girl take on such a powerful man. Quickly he stepped back and looked at the dark mahogany doors proud of his spying and of his threats. He would come out of this battle alive unfortunately he knew she could not. Grìma turned to the left and walked in Féoden's chamber and saw him lying on the bed still as the air. He could only smile with triumph as he closed the doors. The dark hall was empty nobody was around the only people watching the hall were the paintings of many noble warriors who had died fighting and even the black sheep Isildur. The sound of the door locking made a slight 'click' and echoed to nothing as the night crept on. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I love this chapter! I spent some time on it since I couldn't remember what had happened in the movie, luckily I made it through! Well enjoy!  
  
*Meg*  
P.S~ Hobbits rule!  
------------------------------  
  
The place was being taken over by a dark force the people could not identify. War was on the tip of Paddamill's tongue. She could see it, feel it, and even taste it. The smell of fresh fish stung her nose as she walked down into the market where people talked lively of daily activities. Paddamill could only give a weak grin at the conversation about sewing and dinner. How the people could continue with daily lives with their king under a dark cloud and his son, their heir, dying right underneath him without even showing sadness. Paddamill knew what was wrong, she saw it in Lady Galadriel's mirror and she knew the fate of the kingdom if help didn't arrive soon. It looked slim. She knew Rohan was going to be taken over by Saruman and his evil spy Wormtongue.  
  
"Dear Uncle, please go and pay your last respects to your dead son!" Éowyn pleaded as she looked at King Théoden's cold face. She wasn't stupid enough to think her Uncle was well, she knew Grìma had something to do with his brutal, cold appearance. "Please Uncle." She begged once more. When he didn't reply she looked at Grìma stand beside him whispering into his ear.  
  
"I shall not look upon my dead son, for I do not repent." Éowyn frowned seeing his cold look. Théoden replied with a harsh tone. As tears fell down her face she stood and ran out the doors allowing to catch her breath. Éowyn looked over the city that was in ruin. What was she going to do? How was she going to help her poor uncle...she and Paddamill were useless she knew. She felt the weight of the city fall heavily on her shoulders.   
  
All hope was lost. She turned her glance to the left to look at the black flag of Rohan. The wind picked up pace and the sound of it ripping off the pole echoed in her ears. She watched it dance across the sky and jump up and down as if avoided a flame. Éowyn watched it sadly, secretly wishing she could be like the torn flag. She wanted to dance across the wind, fly away from this place. Just to be free of worry and away from harm. Éowyn frowned when she saw three horses coming. A man in all white sitting curtly on his white horse, a man of dark contrast looking around riding on his brown horse, and two men one of small nature and one of beauty riding alongside on another brown horse. They all looked familiar. One even looked like the horses of Rohan. Maybe there was hope.  
  
"Thank you." Paddamill smiled as she took a bag of beads from a small stand. It had been a long time since Paddamill picked up a needle and thread. After leaving her friends behind, she slowly regained her femininity she had forgotten months before. It had been too soon for her to begin her life after all she had lost her only mother who taught her everything there was to know about stitching. Paddamill looked in the paper bag seeing she had everything. A woman gasped and pulled her arm back. Paddamill slightly tumbled to the side and looked over at the elderly woman.  
  
"My dear you almost walked right into that horse!" Paddamill looked up and saw the rear of a brown horse walk by. The woman gave her a small chuckle as if she were crazy. Paddamill could only grin.  
  
"Oh my. I guess I didn't notice." Paddamill thought foolishly as she watched it walk away. Paddamill thanked the woman for grabbing her back to reality and turned to walk up towards the castle. As she closed her bag and looked up she saw a familiar face. Her heart jumped a beat and her breath was instantly taken away. Two horses were walking ahead of his and a man sat in front of the rider. His blonde hair flew to the left from the winds of Rohan. Paddamill couldn't believe her eyes she even had to stop walking just to watch him ride off. Once he turned the blood in her ears pounded faster than before.   
  
"Paddamill?" Legolas questioned as he squinted his eyes and watched the familiar looking woman stop walking to give him a confused glance as well. It couldn't be. She was now somewhere in Lothlórien proceeding with her new life and new family. He had been thinking of her so much before he went to sleep at night that his head was beginning to hurt.  
  
"Where!" Gimli asked harshly looking around. Legolas stopped and turned the horse to the side so Gimli could give him a second opinion. Legolas looked back and frowned.   
  
"I say, lad. Your eyes are playing tricks on you. Paddamill isn't here she is off in Lorien, where the fairest woman lives." Legolas looked to the face Gimli who had disappointment on his face. He snorted and looked forward, turning the horse along with him. "Why would she be here?" Gimli asked as they continued to walk forward. Legolas could only look back once more to see many different faces, but not the beauty of Paddamill.  
  
"Yes I suppose your right. The long ride has worn me down." Legolas sighed looking up to the castle.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It just couldn't have been." Paddamill repeated to herself as she walked back to the vegetable cart catching her breath. It was like she had ran miles and miles without slowing down nor stopping. Her heart sped so fast she was bound to see it fly out. Her mind was still tired from the long ride from Lothlorien it was just a mistake, a man who resembled the pure innocence of Legolas. And a small hairy animal that breathed loudly like Gimli. It was just a traveler. Happy with her convincing words she let out a relieved sigh as she glanced at the welcoming foods. For a while longer Paddamill walked around watching how the Rohirrim's spent their afternoons. Besides, the smell of fresh foods, flowers, and leather were all too alluring to leave just yet. She would have guessed she had been shopping for another hour or so before her happy relaxing thoughts were trampled over by a horrifying scream.  
  
"NO!" It echoed throughout the village causing Paddamill to stop looking at the food. People too, briefly paused to see what the noise was. Paddamill looked around at the confused Rohirrim folk. Only the worst traveled through her mind. Once everyone around her went back to their activities ignoring the odd moment, Paddamill paid the market man and quickly rushed up to the castle. Paddamill remembered what Grìma had told her last night of killing Féoden. Her anger and fright were fueled by his threatening words, she could only turn her jog into a sprint.  
  
Paddamill threw down the bag of fresh fruits and vegetables since Éowyn's scream seemed a lot more concerning than that of food. She ran so fast she bumped people several times as she frantically made her way towards the castle. She nearly tripped on rocks from the muddy, rough terrain of the market, she pushed and pulled people over from her hard force, and ignored the feeling of wet shoes. She had to see what was going on even if that meant splashing into mud puddles.   
  
Her hard steps scrapped the stone step's surface sounding of chalk being raked on a black board. The steps were now cracked and chipped in a worn down manner Paddamill realized as she watched her feet so she would not fall. Once she was at the top of the steps the wind blew her hair in her face and her dress to the left. Paddamill had to stop for a moment to catch her breath from running from the market all the way up to the castle. She watched a piece of her brown hair lift up in the air and slowly dance along with the wind. Paddamill pushed it out of her way and ran towards the doors and pushed them open. Paddamill looked around and ran off towards Féoden's sleeping quarters.   
  
After running up two flights of spiral steps, running around endless corners, Paddamill finally made it to the same hall she was attacked in the night before. Paddamill's heart pounded as she slowly made her way down the hall. She noticed his doors were swung open and that his arms had been crossed over his chest. Paddamill held onto the doorframe catching her breath and looking down at the injured boy. She knew what was wrong when she heard Éowyn scream. Her cousin was dead. The lonely sight it was to see him lying motionless as the night before. Paddamill frowned as she watched the man. Her hands curled into a fist showing rage. He would've lived! If only for a little while, it was time he was given too and Grìma snatched it away like taking a toy doll from a baby. Paddamill sighed out opening her mouth so she wouldn't clench her jaw any harder. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of how Grìma would pay. She'd kill him. If not now then never. Paddamill turned and ran out the door only to be bumped by Éowyn.  
  
"Paddamill!" She called out not with anger or sorrow but with happiness. Paddamill looked at the smile and joyful eyes. "Uncle has been restored do to the blessing of Aragorn of Dúnadan along with two other friends." Paddamill could've dropped to the floor. His name being said from her mouth was like being hit in the stomach by a hammer. It was a powerful blow, especially when Paddamill was as emotional as she was. Her stomach began to twist into multiple knots, her head began to swirl and her breath was immediately taken away. Éowyn frowned seeing Paddamill put her right hand over her stomach and began to sweat and breathe heavily.  
  
"P-Paddamill?" Éowyn said her name with a soft concerning tone. "Are you alright?" Paddamill looked up at her and sighed faking comfort of the situation.  
  
"Yes! Yes Éowyn, I'm fine. The recovery of Théoden is a miracle and comes quite as a shock."  
  
"A shock?"  
  
"I mean surprise. It's wonderful! I just...need some air." Paddamill rubbed Éowyn's shoulder and walked towards her room. Éowyn frowned and jogged to her grabbing her by the waist and left hand.  
  
"Let me help you. I was so surprised when a wizard came-"  
  
"Wizard!?" Paddamill stopped walking and choked out feeling the sensation from lack of air strike her once more. Éowyn smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes, a wizard. Gandalf the white. He cured my uncle and the King of Rohan then they banned Grìma from ever returning to Rohan. Oh Paddamill! The cloud has been lifted! I never felt so alive!" Paddamill smiled weakly at her. Éowyn never seemed more happier. The thought of telling her she knew the men would be another surprise yet Paddamill didn't feel like bringing the subject up at the moment. There were too many important things to deal with aside the fact Féoden was dead. Murdered by the hand of Wormtongue. Paddamill didn't know why she felt as if someone were watching the two. She looked over her shoulder to see something quickly hide behind the corner. Paddamill didn't know if she should check it out or just walk with Éowyn. The urge to see whoever it was hiding around the corner tempted Paddamill but she knew she need to rest, if only for a moment.  
  
"Gandalf the White." Paddamill repeated to herself as she walked down the long corridors heading towards the dining room where up ahead she could see the light from the large fireplace casting brilliant light and shadows on the wall. The sound of something scraping against metal echoed throughout the hall where the maroon carpet lead you towards the end of a long foyer allowing you to gain access to the gardens and other sanctuaries. A grin slid across her face as she felt the smooth feel of the Lucite texture that glistened in the light. Paddamill leaned her head to the right as she approached the doorway allowing her to see the large medieval attire.  
  
Paddamill looked at Legolas from afar as she stood in the doorway to the great hall. She looked down at her hands that held the green decorative brooch. She grinned slightly and began to walk over towards him. Swift as a cat and silent as a fox she could be as she crossed the room over to where Legolas sat. For a moment she watched his back as he sharpened his dagger that he held in his hands while he sat in a pine wood chair along with rows of tables. He was so strong and so graceful in his movements, even while sitting. His blonde hair shimmered under the dark light. Paddamill could only be mesmerized by the beauty of him, even from behind. Paddamill smiled brightly stopping her stare and slowly walked behind him. She bent over his right shoulder then very carefully, she placed the pin in front of him, causing his swift sharpening movements to halt. He was mesmerized by the cool colors of green, blue, and turquoise. It was her.  
  
"I was beginning to tire of cleaning and polishing the pin everyday. It was about time you showed up to reclaim it." Her voice was no higher than a whisper and the smile on her face could be felt through her confident words. Legolas could only do the same in return.   
  
"I knew it was you." He said as though he were relieved. Quickly, he let down his dagger and turned around on the bench to look up and see her standing in all her radiance.   
  
It might've been the way he had thought of her before, standing around with the fellowship wearing dirty clothes and hair tied back, or the way he missed her so. But the brilliant color she was radiating made Legolas want to squint. The dim light only added to her beauty. Her milky skin that was soft as silk, shimmered, her dark hair pinned back with strays falling heavenly into her eyes glistened, the white and pale pink gown falling to the floor with its mixed material's of silk ,beads, and lace sparkled, she was so beautiful it was almost as if she was an elf maiden of a far away land. Legolas didn't know how to react. She was now so feminine and so frail.  
  
"Paddamill..." He softly spoke as he rose off the wooden bench and looked down at her. The smile he had on his face expressed how much he missed her. Paddamill could only laugh in surprise. For a moment they stood close together, smiles upon their faces and warmth in their hearts. It was so good to see a face she knew, a face she could trust.  
  
"You look very well." Paddamill complimented not being able to tear her eyes off of him.  
  
"You too." Soon after he spoke his smile slowly faded along with hers. "Why are you here in Rohan? What about your plans with Celeborn?" Paddamill softly frowned and looked down to her hands that picked at her soft dress. As she began to speak, she rose her chin to look up at the curious elf.   
  
"War is near. They had to leave too so they traveled westward, far from Lothlórien. The forces of Sauron were too strong and only growing. Soon, I fear, Lothlórien will no longer be a place to seek refuge." Paddamill paused and cleared her throat. "Lady Galadriel knew of the hard time Éowyn was having so she sent me here, to help her." Legolas looked at her with a weak face. He could see the fear in her eyes. He allowed his hand to touch her forearm.  
  
"You shouldn't be here...we're too close to danger. The war is nearly here and-" Paddamill pressed her index finger over Legolas' mouth. She smiled at him as he watched her silently.  
  
"It's as dangerous here as it is in Lothlórien. Besides, I have to stay here and help my friend. She is all I have left in this world and I cannot lose her as well." Legolas grabbed her softly by the wrist of her right hand and pulled it away from his mouth. He knew he couldn't argue with her about this decision he had seen the pleading eyes when Lord Elrond commanded her to go with her remaining family.  
  
"I understand your task but I wish you'd reconsider." For a brief moment Legolas paused before continuing on "...Paddamill if you only knew what a great threat this means to your life and many others."  
  
"I do know, Legolas. It has been the only thing on my mind aside from the fellowship. This is my choice, I will stay and help." Legolas frowned softly and sighed.  
  
"So be it. I just wish you'd go home, away from what is about to happen." Paddamill smiled and rubbed his face.  
  
"If there were only more of you, Legolas. I appreciate your concern and I take my decision very seriously. I want to stay. And I will stay." Legolas nodded and blinked slowly.   
  
"I might not try and stop you from staying but I will try and keep you safe."   
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Paddamill closed in on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes, hugging him tightly. "I will speak with you later, right now I need to find Aragorn," the tight hold of Legolas felt safe and secure. Paddamill could hug him forever if she could. Slowly she fell on her feet and looked up at his blue eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn allowed the cool air to hit his face as he stood out in the moonlight from Paddamill's balcony. The place looked so peaceful yet it wasn't. The stress was beginning to challenge him, he could feel it taking over his mind and body. The weight of Frodo and Sam were also heavy on his shoulders. He didn't know what was happening to them or the ring. Then there was Merry and Pippin who were probably being tormented by now. Along with Arwen and now Paddamill. He let out a sigh and lowered his head to his right hand. There were so many things to think about at the moment and he didn't know which one to start with.  
  
Paddamill slowly walked into her bedchambers and knelt down in front of the fireplace. With careful placement Paddamill tossed two pieces of wood on top of the dying fire. She glanced over to the left to see Aragorn leaning on the stone railing concentrating on something. Feeling her heart jump with excitement and fright she quickly turned to look back at the fire. With the poker, Paddamill pushed the wood around, making the fire grow large once more gaining the strength and breath to talk.  
  
"You're so quiet," Aragorn turned on his heel to see her playing with the fire. "Had I not known you were there I don't think I would've found you on my balcony." Paddamill titled her head to the right watching the flames grow in size and in color. Aragorn took in a deep breath. It were as if he couldn't breathe when he saw her. It had been nearly a month and a half since she left the group. When Legolas told him that the woman in the market was Paddamill he couldn't believe the thought of her being in Rohan. She always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Legolas. Told me he saw you in the market this morning. I...I didn't believe it until I saw you walking with Éowyn towards her room. I thought I would come and say hello." Paddamill stood up feeling Aragorn stop just a few feet away. Paddamill turned to look him in the eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Aragorn turned away. Paddamill walked forward and placed her left hand on his cheek to turn his head forward.  
  
"You didn't come here to say hello. You have come to ask me to leave Rohan." Paddamill was right, Aragorn thought. He reached up with his left hand and stroked her soft cheek. His callused hands were rough yet gentle. They sent shivers up Paddamill's spine.  
  
"You're more beautiful than I remember." Aragorn said lowly as he watched her eyes close and her long thick eyelashes curve on her fair cheeks. He slowly let his hand pull back and watched her eyes open slowly. He squinted lightly feeling his hands ache to touch her again. He let out a subdued and suppressed chuckle. He had found another object that made his hands ache as bad as the ring. He could only see the irony of it all.  
  
Paddamill looked up at his face. He was glancing down with a grin on his face. Paddamill tilted her head and watched him.  
  
"What?" She questioned feeling a grin slide across her face. Aragorn looked up at her with a glisten in his eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking of how different you look." Paddamill looked down at his chest then back up to his face. She couldn't stand it any longer. She reached her hands to his face and felt the smooth curve of his cheeks and coarseness from his unshaven beard. She stepped closer to him and placed her right hand on his head to feel his dirty hair that was wet from rain and grainy feeing from mud and dirt. She closed her right hand and grazed her smooth knuckles on the left side of his face. It were as if she were mesmerized at the feel of dirt and unclean skin. She had just wanted to feel him with her hands for so long she couldn't possibly think of pausing.  
  
Aragorn didn't stop her, nor did he want to either. Her soft silky touch was too soothing to put an end to. If he had the power to do so he'd prolong the moment. He could honestly say he wanted this moment to last forever. It were as if he had never felt such gentleness. But as soon as he was beginning to enjoy the feel of her touching him it ended all too soon. She let her hands fall from their place and back to her side. A tinge of red warmed her cheeks as she looked away from him.   
  
"Legolas told me of all that has happened. You running into Éomer and then searching for Merry and Pippin." Paddamill turned and looked into the fire. The flames could describe the burning sensation she had in her mind. Everyone was burned into her mind just as the heat burned her cheeks. She could've cried with all her heart when she heard of them not finding the two hobbits. She just wished she knew something. "I hope they are safe." Paddamill spoke in one breath. Quickly she turned and looked at Aragorn. "I won't leave Rohan. I am here for a reason, a task. Éowyn is my friend and I will help her tomorrow by watching over the people as we move to Helm's Deep."   
  
"I understand." Paddamill looked up with tears in her eyes. Why she was now so emotional was beyond her. But she didn't care. She needed to cry, cry for herself, the hobbits, Boromir, her family, everyone. She hadn't cried for so long it was bound to come out now or never.  
  
"Do you?" Aragorn looked at her. Why he had to see her cry was heartbreaking enough. Paddamill looked away for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly and walked over to Aragorn.  
  
"I have prayed many days and many nights for the return of our Fellowship. As vain as it was I needed you to help me..." She looked up at him and frowned "to be with me." Aragorn watched the tears fall. With his thumbs he cleared them away.  
  
"You do not need me anymore, Paddamill. You never needed me." Aragorn frowned softly realizing his words. It seemed to make perfect sense, but in fact it was the other way around. Aragorn was the one that needed something, her. Not just her strength and honorable fighting, but her heart as well. He need to let Arwen go. He needed her to go with her family to Valinor, or the blessed Realm, in such a time of crisis. She needed to fall in love with someone immortal, someone who could be with her for the remainder in time. What could've taken Arwen a lifetime of loneliness to figure out only took one woman to allow Aragorn to see it.  
  
Arwen in a way was more wise and seeing her throw that away for one mortal man was heartbreaking. Aragorn needed someone to spend the rest of his natural life with, someone who would not witness such loneliness for all eternity. He needed someone like Paddamill.  
  
"Everything is a battle," Paddamill watched Aragorn stride to the opened doors where the cool air flew in. "aside from a war we are about to face, you still have another one. A battle to forget the ones that have passed, a battle to not cry, or what to fix for supper." He took a deep breath as if he were going to speak once more, but he only let it out in a silent sigh. Paddamill walked over to him and grabbed his right shoulder gently.  
  
"Or...a battle to ignore the mistakes your kin had made. An ongoing battle to try and not relive his fate." Aragorn looked over at her with gentle eyes. "The fear is in your eyes, Aragorn. I saw it day by day just as Boromir battled the greed to help his city. It is not that we purposely battle with ourselves it is just the way we are and things such as this give you yet another battle." Aragorn knew she was right. She couldn't have been any clearer than that. "Things are plaguing your mind."  
  
"The only thing plaguing my mind Paddamill..." he paused momentarily as he looked deep into her eyes. Paddamill could only cascade in the pools of gray that shimmered from the fire. "is you. And your life." As if he were embarrassed her turned towards the blazing fire.  
  
"My life?" She questioned with slit eyes. Aragorn clenched his teeth and made up his mind in that moment.  
  
"You will leave Rohan and take the boat to Valinor where you can be with your Uncle." Quickly he turned on his heel and walked to her door. Paddamill frowned and rushed over to him. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from going out her doors.  
  
"I will not!" She protested "I already have told you what I will be doing. I am staying with Éowyn she and I are helping the people to Helm's Deep."   
  
"You need to go."  
  
"But I'm not. Aragorn you are a wise and noble man and anyone who knew you would do as you say-"  
  
"Then why aren't you!" Aragorn spat out at her with deep anger in his voice. Paddamill stood back with a heavy frown.  
  
"Because this concerns me. I would go if I didn't have something worth fighting for. I have abandoned one task I will not another!" Aragorn frowned and stepped close to her. His eyes were now dark with anger and his voice was strong and husky.  
  
"This isn't about a revenge for your parents, Paddamill! Things happen in life good and bad! When something bad happens you can't just traipse around seeking revenge on something. Damn it, Paddamill, if you were smart you'd understand that!" Paddamill's expression changed from a frown to a hurtful glance. Had he just said that? Had he just said she was a fool? An ignorant girl who was in love seeking revenge on murder? Aragorn realized his harsh words himself. Slowly he took a step back and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"Don't worry." Paddamill coolly replied raising her eyebrows as her red eyes began to itch.  
  
"Paddamill this is not some small vendetta, this is a war! Sauron and Saruman's forces have combined they have many...many warriors." His voice was more concerning now, he was trying to tell her he loved her with words, ignoring the pain he had in his stomach from just hurting her feelings. Paddamill sighed as she walked to her door and opened it up allowing the bright light in her room to leak out into the hall.  
  
"Well then in that case we must get some sleep." She held out her right hand gesturing him out of her room. She was angry this time around. Boromir's death, the kidnapping of the two hobbits, the murder of her family...all of it had sunk in. And now with Aragorn's hard words. This wasn't about revenge, but refuge. She was going to help people so that something like this wouldn't happen to them like it did her. She was no longer some girl but a soldier. A soldier who was going to help the peace of Middle Earth!  
  
Aragorn snorted at her stubborn behavior. He walked out the door slowly and before he could turn and tell her he admired how she was acting she needed to think about herself instead of others. But the only thing he got to do was hear the doors slamming together and her lock the doors.   
  
"Paddamill..." Aragorn mumbled lowly as he turned and walked away. 


	12. Chapter 12

The rising sun cascaded over the land as it shined it's brilliant colors of blues, purples, reds, and oranges. The heavy fog that was rising up to the heavens was spread out over the vast fields like a velvet rug that never ended. Paddamill listened to the King and others give their orders as people began to make their way out of the city. Surprisingly everyone was very calm. The line of Rohirrim people seemed to stretch miles and miles on end. The sounds of crickets chirping early in the morning, the birds singing their morning songs, and the cool air whistling made the morning complete. The smell of 6 am was cool and that of burnt wood. Crunching of rocks and frozen dirt beneath their feet seemed to explain the feeling in Paddamill's stomach. King Théoden rode on his horse leading the pack of people towards Helm's Deep. The only stronghold of Rohan that was soon to be under siege by the armies of orcs and men obedient to Saruman. Éowyn walked beside the horse that Gimli rode, listening to him speak in his strong voice that projected a few feet back where Paddamill walked with Legolas ignoring the flirting going on between Éowyn and Aragorn. Paddamill rolled her eyes feeling stupid to even think such things. Love was not one of her tasks on this journey. Besides, she had bigger things to think about.  
  
"Are you feeling play Paddamill? You haven't spoken since we left Rohan." Legolas looked to her, continuously sensing how uncomfortable she really was with Aragorn. He had done it that last day she saw them months before. As always Paddamill faked a smile and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Yes. I am just a little worried about making it to Helm's Deep without an attack." Legolas nodded as he squinted, looking around at the endless green hills and mountains.  
  
"You read my thoughts exactly. This seems too easy." Paddamill swallowed. She just made it up. She didn't really want that to be true.   
  
"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are mistaken for dwarf men." Paddamill looked up to see Gimli speaking loudly. Aragorn looked at Éowyn who smiled at his story.  
  
"It's the beards." He replied humorously to her. Gimli looked down at him with an evil, but playful, look. When Gimli's horse got out of control the poor dwarf was tossed a few inches away. He growled as he rolled. Paddamill was about to go help him but she stopped herself when Éowyn did it. She laughed along with Aragorn. She looked up to him with a look of admiration and a hint of infatuation. Paddamill felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't possible for a man to fall in love with someone in less than two days. Was it? Surely not. He had even said it himself, he loved Paddamill. He did say it didn't he? Or was she too tired from the fight they had with the Uruk-Hai she imagined it all?  
  
The screams of a few people caught the attention of everyone within reach. Paddamill was stopped by Legolas who had grabbed her arm. "ORCS!" A man screamed seeing them riding in on beasts of dog-like nature.   
  
"Orcs of Isengard!" King Théoden called out to Aragorn and the other men. Everything quickly began to fall apart. Men, women, and children were in panic. They dropped almost everything they were carrying including children. The cries of children and the sounds of the Orc's screaming in war tones mixed throughout the morning, breaking the relaxation.  
  
"Quickly! We must get to Helm's Deep!" Éowyn proclaimed to many people who were in sheer panic running around as if they were chicken's with their heads cut off. The wind began to pick up and the sun quickly vanished by the dark clouds forming quickly overhead. Paddamill watched Legolas get on a horse and ride over towards Aragorn to see the situation.   
  
"Paddamill!" Éowyn called out in a frantic attempt to find her through the group of people running around. It was hard to hear yourself talk even when yelling. The screams were loud and terrifying along with the sounds of neighing from the horses rang loudly throughout their ears. Thankfully Paddamill heard her cry. First instinct was that she was in trouble but when she saw her looking up to her father a weight was lifted. But only for a moment  
  
"Éowyn," Théoden called out to his niece. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep!" He barely kept control of his horse that was beginning to panic from all the noise and constant movement. Éowyn didn't care what he said, she had to object to his orders.  
  
"I can stay and fight!"   
  
"Éowyn, you are a noble fighter but please you and Paddamill must help save these people. It's a long journey. " Éowyn frowned turning in a half circle. The sound of her uncle's horse running off faded. She saw Paddamill picking up a crying little boy, lost from all the panic. The loud growl's and screams of men made some people cry in terror as to what was going on over the hill.   
  
Paddamill held the boys head with her right hand as she held his bottom with her other. She turned looking for Éowyn. Her eyes quickly grew wide when she saw an orc riding towards her with his sword drawn. "Éowyn!" She screamed out. Éowyn gasped when she felt something hit her. She turned slowly to see Aragorn holding a bloody sword. A headless orc laid on the ground beside it's dead creature. Paddamill frowned as she watched the glance they two exchanged.  
  
Éowyn frowned heavily as she allowed him to see her concern for his safety on her face as he began to turn his frantic horse and ride back up to the hill. Aragorn met with Legolas and Théoden then rushed up and over the hill out of her sight and Paddamill's. Quickly, Éowyn turned and saw Paddamill helping people drop their belongings and make way towards Helm's Deep.   
  
"Come on! Everyone follow us!" Éowyn called out as she stood by her friend and began to run for the only safe place they knew of.  
  
All the riders from the long group went in the peoples defense, not caring if they die or live. Legolas took aim at a distant target. With out blinking he shot it off, taking the warg rider down. He quickly drew another arrow and killed another coming vastly for him. As he reached for his third arrow, he saw King Théoden and the rest of the riders coming towards him. He quickly ran and mounted Arod with a smooth leap and joined in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback. The warg riders screamed as they came closer to them with their weapons drawn, ready to kill anything in their way.  
  
"CHARGE!!" King Théoden commanded as they all began to shoot arrows and attack what they could. The Rohirrim and warg riders crashed head on starting a long battle. King Théoden, along with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all fought the warg riders. In the midst of fighting, Gimli had managed to fall off Arod. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and looked up to see a beast coming straight towards him. Without a slight bit of fright he laughed holding up his axe.  
  
"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" He mumbled lowly watching it leap towards him but was disappointed when Legolas killed it with one of his arrows. Gimli had jumped back slightly watching it fall to the ground lifeless. He frowned and looked up at him.  
  
"Argh! That one counts as mine" As Gimli swung his axe as another warg ran after him, it quickly died and fell on top of him. "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!" He tried to lift the warg off him, but he realized another orc was leaning over them both. As quickly as he could, Gimli killed him by twisting his neck only causing it to land on him. Gimli sniffed at the orc and made a face. He could only think they were disgusting and smelly. He tried to lift both the warg and orc off him. With such great luck another warg came upon him and bares its teeth, showing him he was ready to strike. Gimli's eyes grew wide "Ooh..!" He said slightly surprised. Aragorn plucked a spear as he passed on his horse and threw it at the warg. With a loud gasp it paused then fell on Gimli only adding to the pile on top of him  
  
King Théoden stabbed at a warg rider as he passed. Aragorn was then knocked off Hasufel and quickly attacked by Sharku. Aragorn turned seeing it charging towards him. He grabbed his sword and tried to kill an oncoming warg, but the Sharku was too strong and blocked his attempt. Sharku reached up and grabbed Aragorn by the neck, while the latter is half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle, Sharku was thrown off. In surprise he curled his hands, accidentally grabbing the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he falls. Aragorn turned to see what he was doing and in an attempt to free himself he realizes his wrist was tangled with the saddle straps. He bit his lower lip trying to disentangle himself but is unsuccessful and was quickly dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw where the warg was going, straight for the cliff. Aragorn grunted as he continued with all he could trying to get free but quickly disappeared over the edge along with the warg. The battle is winding wound down nearly twenty minutes later. The Rohirrim had finally finished off the last few wargs and orcs.   
  
Legolas and Gimli panted as they both walked and looked around the vast hills calling in search of any survivors, but most of all Aragorn. "Aragorn!" Legolas called out sighing after a few tries while Gimli attempted to scream out for him also.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas stopped near a cliff as he looked around just in case. Gimli walked around continuing to call out for his friend. Legolas could only hear the wheezing and the bitter laughs coming from a living Orc. Gimli quickly noticed it too and walked over to the dying beast and held up his axe.  
  
"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He threatened as he watched the thing barely breathe.  
  
"He's..." the creature let out a cough. "dead." With its energy he laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." It tilted its head teasingly. Legolas looked over the cliff but didn't see anything. He walked over to the Orc and grabbed it.  
  
"You lie!" As a reply, Sharku chortled and then finally died. Legolas looked down with a slight frown on his face. He saw something in his closed fist. Legolas' eyes widened slightly as he saw it was the pendant of Evenstar. He took it in his hand and ran over to the cliff to make sure he didn't see him. All he did see was rushing white waters and no sign of his friend, Aragorn. Gimli waddled over to him and looked below seeing it for himself.  
  
Théoden rode up to the cliffs where the two stood gazing down at the waters. He swallowed and looked at his men. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas heard him speaking in a hard voice. He slowly turned to face King Théoden, on his face he held a frown of perplexed anger. With all of the kindness he could give he placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked down at the elf.  
  
"Come" He turned and trotted his horse down to where his men were. Legolas and Gimli were left to stare down at the waters with confusion and with sadness for the life of Aragorn.  
  
"How will we tell Frodo and the other little ones?" Gimli questioned as they blankly stared down. Legolas shook his head slowly scanning the grounds and the waters just to be completely sure.  
  
"I don't know. Better yet how will we tell Paddamill?"  
  
Paddamill stood by a blazing fire that quickly warmed up her cold hands. She stood watching the little boy she had picked up during the ambush by Orcs. His chocolate colored hair fell into his blue eyes as he leaned forward to sip up his chicken broth soup. Paddamill combed her fingers through his hair allowing him to see his bowl. With a quick slurp he lifted his head and sighed.  
  
"Yummm..." The little boy named Brallion hummed feeling the heat soothe his throat and warm his chilly body up.  
  
"Is it good?" Paddamill questioned leaning on her palm as she watched his head. He looked up at her and smiled showing his missing two front teeth. He quickly slurped up more with his large wooden spoon. She smiled lowly as she looked away at the wooden table's rugged surface. As she stared blankly at the rough surface she heard someone speak of Aragorn. How could she have forgotten? He went out twice and she didn't even thank him nor Legolas for saving her and many others lives, yet again. She didn't even now what her own name was anymore. Everyone was so confused almost all the time now. She didn't know how they all stayed so calm. Speaking of Legolas, where was he? Paddamill frowned taking her eyes off the table and tilting her head up to see him wandering into the large dining area where many Rohirrim people ate their supper. Paddamill felt her heart jump, she looked down to Brallion and bent over to him and whispered in his right ear.  
  
"You stay and eat, I need to speak to someone right now. Will you be okay?" She put her left hand on his back as he listened.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will be just fine, Paddamill." He said lowly with a nod. Paddamill smiled and bent and gave him a kiss on the head.  
  
"Be back." She stood up and walked over towards him with eagerness in her long strides. "Legolas." She called out low enough to not disturb the peace yet loud enough for his ears to hear. He looked away from a family eating and over to Paddamill.  
  
"How are you? Are you alright? Did anything harm you?" Legolas walked over to her with his hands held out as if reaching for her. Once they met he cradled her elbows with his palms.  
  
"Yes I am just fine, thank you, but better yet how are you? Are you hurt?" She frowned as she placed her palms on his chest as if searching for a wound. But all she felt was his heart beating wildly under his wool clothes. He breathed out as if he had ran miles and gave her a quick nod.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me, Paddamill."   
  
"Don't worry about you? Legolas you are my friend!" He frowned nodding his head.  
  
"Yes I know you are but you should worry about yourself not me or anyone else." Paddamill could understand he was scared for her. She couldn't tell where his fear was coming from and the theories that began to pop into her head were endless. She just spoke what she thought, not knowing what she asked until after they were already out.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" The facial expression that fell across his face was heartbreaking. His skin turned pale his heart began to pick up pace and his eyes drooped showing pure signs of trouble and sadness. Paddamill stepped back looking at him with pure terror. "No." She whispered. Legolas grabbed her wrists as she let her hands slide off her chest and her elbows out of his palms.  
  
"It's okay Paddamill-"  
  
"Oh my god!" Her whispers were harsh and full of disbelief. Legolas tried to calm her down quickly before scaring any of the eating families.  
  
"He'll be fine! We just couldn't-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Paddamill listen to me!" Legolas frowned shaking her so she wouldn't scream, which he knew she was about to do if he didn't stop her. The strength in his grasp and shake could only make Paddamill be overcome with silence. She looked up at him with misty eyes. "We couldn't find him. An orc said he fell over a hill. We couldn't see him anywhere so it might not be true!" She glanced up at him and then back to his chest. She frowned when she saw the Evenstar pendant held between his belt and tired to his leather strap. Her eyes quickly grew misty and her mouth inflamed. Paddamill jerked her wrists out of his hold and walked out of the dinning room. Legolas frowned watching her walked out then looked up at a couple of staring people. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face.  
  
Paddamill jogged down the hall holding the heel of her left hand over her mouth so the vomit that was crawling up her throat wouldn't come out. She couldn't breathe. It was like someone was holding her so tight that the air wasn't entering her lungs and her stomach was being crushed. Small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and the itching sensation all over her body from the clothes. She gasped for air as she ran down the hall so she could go to her room and splash cold water on her face. She gasped loudly when she bumped into Éowyn.  
  
"Ah!" Paddamill gasped leaning on the wall. Éowyn frowned holding folded clothes.  
  
"We have GOT to stop doing this!" Éowyn said laughing as she looked up at Paddamill turn her head away. But she saw the tears. She could sense something was wrong anyhow. "Paddamill? This makes the second time I've bumped into you with tears in your eyes. What is the matter?" She pressed the clothes to her chest with her left arm as she touched Paddamill with her right hand. Paddamill stepped back holding out her left hand.  
  
"Nothing! Just a bit of bad food." Éowyn smiled weakly and grabbed a hold of her hand. To her surprise a loud crash and flash of light caused the two women to be in a different place. Éowyn stood over a man who bled badly from a wound and Paddamill holding out a leather pack of some sort. Quickly the two were brought back into a normal atmosphere. Paddamill watched the expression on Éowyn's face. She was frightened at what had just happened.  
  
"What was that!" She screamed with fear.  
  
"It's my gift. That is going to happen sometime in the near future. For both of us." Éowyn frowned looking at her with slight confusion. Paddamill knew the long story would break her concentration of the horrible news. She walked down the hall with her, telling her of her families deaths, the quest, how she knew the men, everything. Only she left the kiss she had shared with Aragorn the night before she was taken away from him. She had to keep that to herself now that she learned of his passing. Or more likely his murder! Éowyn frowned looking up at the keep of the castle. Her uncle stood speaking to many people. She saw Gimli walking towards a wall. She smiled and jogged over to her uncle.  
  
"So few. So few of you have returned." She proclaimed with sadness as she looked around the room where some people reunited with their family. Théoden dismounted his horse and looked at her.  
  
"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Paddamill bit back the tears as she watched Gimli stride over to Éowyn.   
  
"My lady..."   
  
"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Éowyn asked with eagerness. Gimli put his head down and sighed obviously uncomfortable with having to tell her the bad news.   
  
"He fell..." 


	13. Chapter 13

While everyone at the castle was in deep sadness due to the brief attack, Aragorn had been floating on the river for many miles. Once he was washed ashore the thought of Arwen leaning above him gently grazing her lips over his.  
  
"May the grace of the Valar protect you." Her voice was sweet and comforting to his senses. He didn't want to wake up from the dream. But he knew that the lives of many people were at stake and that he needed to stop dreaming and wake up to the harsh reality. He didn't hear the noise of Brego's hooves. Aragorn didn't even realize it was standing beside him until he nudged him causing him to turn over. After he let out a moan of tire and pain, he turned and grabbed onto the horses mane then pulled himself up knowing he needed to go to Helm's Deep.   
  
Aragorn rode towards Helm's Deep for many long miles. He hadn't realized he was so far away from everyone when he awoke. He frowned when he came to a stop looking over at a vast green field that couldn't be seen for the dark warriors matching. Enormous Uruk-hai armies were marching with great speed obviously towards Helm's Deep. With one quick jolt, Aragorn turned his horse and quickly made his way to the city. Once he saw the refuge he patted his horse's neck.  
  
"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn. (Well done, Brego, my friend)" As he continued to ride forth the eyes of many people looked with surprise and joy to see that the great warrior and heir of the throne in Gondor.  
  
"He's alive!" May refugee's gloriously spoke feeling joy overwhelm their tired bodies. Gimli looked up and began to push his way through the crowd of people.  
  
"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" He looked up to see Aragorn and with a frown he spoke in loud words. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Before he could do or say anything else he quickly hugged him. "Bless you, laddie!"  
  
"Where is the king?" Aragorn quickly asked after sharing a brief moment. Gimli gestured towards the hall. Aragorn nodded and quickly made his way don the hall. He stopped when he looked to see Legolas who waited for him.  
  
"Le ab-dollen." 'You're late.'. The two smiled at one another. Legolas paused and looked at his body that contained many bloody wounds and signs of a struggle. "You look terrible." At the other end of the wall Éowyn saw Aragorn. She smiled joyously at him with obvious relief that he was still alive. Legolas took notice to this and took the pendant and held it out for him. With one hand Legolas took Aragorn's and laid the jewel in his palm lightly. Aragorn looked at the Evenstar with deep thought and happiness that he had gotten it back for him. Aragorn sighed and pat his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Hannon le." 'Thank you.' Éowyn looked onward with a smile even as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." King Théoden spoke as he, along with the rest of the company, stood at the gate of Helm's Deep speaking to them. After Aragorn told Théoden of what he had seen he had no choice but to tell Aragorn to let the beasts come. He even knew that all of Isengard was emptied and that there were more Orcs than there were men in all of Helm's Deep. He had ordered that every man and strong boy to bear arms and be ready for nightfall when they would be under attack.   
  
"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."   
  
"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden ignored the kind and serious warning from Gimli. He actually thought he heard wrong for a moment but when he became offended Legolas tapped him on the shoulder calming his rattlesnake rage down. King Théoden continued speaking.  
  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them.  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn gave it a final try as to make the King understand of what was about to happen, but as he usually did he ignored it and defended his choice.  
  
"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."  
  
"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Gimli and Legolas couldn't have agreed more but they kept their opinions to themselves since King Théoden was mainly talking to Aragorn.  
  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Gondor will answer." Théoden frowned looking at Aragorn in disbelief. He knew what Gondor was like, the way they were during a war.  
  
"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." With that being said he turned on his hell and walked away continuing to give his orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."  
  
"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –" King Théoden cut off one of his gamlings.  
  
"There is no time. War is upon us!"  
  
"Secure the gate!" Soldier's ordered. Many men rushed to prepare for battle acting as if they had done such things before.  
  
Éowyn and Paddamill freely volunteered to help suit up many men who had never fought before. While the sounds of soldiers echoed throughout the room telling women and children to move into the caves away from the doors. Many men, old and young, were being drafted into a war while their families prayed for their safety. Many had cried while saying goodbye's not truly knowing whether or not they would ever see their husbands, children, and friends again.   
  
"This isn't fair!" Éowyn whispered to Paddamill as they both went and grabbed some armory for a young boy. "Why my uncle isn't calling for help is ridiculous! These aren't soldiers! But barely men!" Paddamill sighed as she took a heavy plated chest and walked over to a young boy who stood patiently. Paddamill raised it high and placed it over his head and onto his small shoulders.   
  
"We can't do anything, Éowyn. Just...help." Paddamill looked at the young blonde haired boy and smiled at him. "This okay?" She asked. Without speaking he nodded. Éowyn pointed at a rack where men were getting their battle weapons. The smile she had on her face was barely admissible.   
  
"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn spoke as he looked around the room at all the young faces he saw.  
  
"Most have seen too many winters." Paddamill glanced over at the men and sighed.   
  
"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas spoke sadly. The men around them fell silent obviously hearing what he had said.. Paddamill looked around and raised her left eyebrow and quickly glanced back at Legolas who spoke to Aragorn. "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" 'And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!'  
  
"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." 'They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.'  
  
"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" 'Aragorn, We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!'   
  
"Then I shall die as one them!" He paused for a moment then walked away leaving Legolas. Paddamill frowned turning her full attention to the arguing friends. Paddamill watched Legolas turn to walk after him but Gimli grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli sighed and walked away. Legolas softly frowned feeling upset by saying such things to Aragorn. He had told Paddamill to always have hope and to never be in doubt. Paddamill walked over to Legolas and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"We are all scared, Legolas. Whether we admit it or not." Legolas looked down at her and inhaled deeply. "His true task is beginning to show. He has yet to become a king, but I feel he is on the right path. We must trust him. He has been our leader and he never faltered nor strayed on a task. He is our friend too." Legolas nodded and watched Paddamill speak. She smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. "Come, we must get these men ready."  
  
King Théoden stood inside the main hall of the keep, with his back turned to the entrance where a bright white light was streaming through. He had been watching the villagers being handed their weapons. He had seen an oversized helmet on a wide-eyed boy who could barely wear the thing. Another had stared at an axe that he held, his eyes filled with fright. Another child wore an oversized chain mail that took up a huge shield.  
  
"To whatever end… Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west. Behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this?" He asked himself as he watched it all with sadness. He didn't know what was going to happen, in a way he didn't even want to.  
  
Paddamill and Éowyn frowned with tears in their eyes as they watched the last man leave to go stand out in the large group of men who were about to begin the battle. A few people were left in the room where they held their armory. Paddamill had seen Aragorn walk back in after talking to a little boy. Paddamill could only hope he'd make it through this horrible thing. She turned and walked into the armory room where she spotted Legolas handing Aragorn his sword.  
  
"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said making amends with Aragorn. Paddamill frowned feeling sick to her stomach. If they did win this battle, what would happen when the war for Middle Earth began? How would she make it through such events.   
  
"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." 'There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.'. The two smiled at one another then clapped one another on the shoulders. When they saw Gimli walking over to them holding his chain mail they looked down at him. Paddamill walked in making her presence known. All three of them watched her stride in. Gimli sighed loudly as he looked at them.  
  
"If I have time I'll get this adjusted." Just as he said that he dropped the bundle he held and the chain fell to the floor with a loud clank and with its length. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragorn and Legolas had to bite back their smiles, while Paddamill jut gave a slight laugh. Gimli waddled back over to a mirror to see how long it was. Paddamill frowned sadly and looked at the two.  
  
"I just came to say good bye." She looked down so they wouldn't see the tears building up in her eyes. "And...to wish you good luck." Aragorn swallowed the sickening feeling down in his stomach and patted her shoulder.  
  
"We will be fine." He said in a rough voice. He then moved and walked out into the hall where he met with King Théoden. Legolas looked down at her and rubbed her cheek.  
  
"This is not good bye, Paddamill."   
  
"Do you have something to give me so you can come fetch afterwards?" Paddamill joked as she sniffed back her tears. She looked up and sighed trying to let out the stress. Legolas smiled and rubbed her head.  
  
"You have something greater than a brooch or any object that I wish not to take back." Paddamill looked at him and grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meleth lìn." 'My love.'. Paddamill frowned and slit her eyes. Before she could do or say anything, a horn sounded in the background causing them to turn their attention elsewhere.  
  
"That is no orc horn." After exchanging a glance they quickly ran out to the battlements. As they looked out they could see the guards looking down at the scene with wonderment.  
  
"Send for the king. Open the gate!" A soldier screamed out. For there was an army of Lothlorien Elves marching up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They were being led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon to them in amazement and delight as they passed by them.  
  
"How is this possible?" King Théoden asked as he watched Haldir stand in front of him.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Paddamill running down the steps, he smiled as he watched them. "We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir." 'Welcome, Haldir' With a bow he looked back up and grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugged him back lightly.  
  
"You are most welcome!" Aragorn said with happiness at their coming. Legolas smiled at Haldir and gave one another a pat on the shoulder. He grabbed Paddamill's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Great niece of Galadriel." Haldir said leaning up slowly to look back at Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."  
  
Quickly and with no time to lose many men and elves got into their initial positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of the marching army moving closer and closer echoed loudly in the caves where the women and children were stunned and frightened as to what was going outside. Mothers drew their children close and tried to sooth the crying babies. But all seemed in a vain attempt. The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army The bright light was bouncing off their armor. It was a site Paddamill wished to have never witnessed. Her eyes grew wide when she felt a drop of rain and a loud rumble of thunder. She frowned looking over her shoulder where the doors were about to close. Aragorn had quickly noticed before rushing to the front to lead the army.  
  
"Paddamill!" He called out to her. He grabbed her right arm and looked straight into her hazel eyes. "You must get inside. This is too much for a woman to handle." Paddamill frowned and looked around. Even she wouldn't argue with that. She was scared and terrified at the possible outcome of this battle. She didn't think they'd win. "You need to go now!" Aragorn repeated as he heard the armies come closer.   
  
"Aragorn! We need you!" Haldir called out loudly. Paddamill bit her lower lip as Aragorn turned his attention back to Paddamill's eyes. Telling her to go he began to turn. Paddamill's heart jumped and her hysteria was beginning to kick in. She couldn't handle seeing Aragorn go nor could she take the pain of leaving Gimli and Legolas on another side of a wall.  
  
"Aragorn!" She called out with adrenaline. He turned quickly with wide eyes. She was crying but there were no tears. As if she had told him everything she was feeling Aragorn rubbed his knuckles on her cheek. His perplexed frown was soft and gentle. It were as if she were a little kitten out in the cold wet night. Which she felt like at the moment. Aragorn put her cheeks into his large hands and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead with all the love he had. Paddamill frowned causing her eyes to close. The two stared at each other for a very brief moment.  
  
"Go! Stay inside and don't look out here no matter what!"  
  
"ARAGORN!" Haldir called out once more in annoyance. Paddamill sighed and looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Boe bedich go." 'You must go.'   
  
"Le na mellon nîn, a han lìn le. Be careful." 'You are my friend, and I love you.' Paddamill nodded and gave him a final hug. He turned and ran off into the crowd. Paddamill wanted to run to him and give him another hug along with Gimli and Legolas but she had to get inside. Quickly she turned and ran up the steps and into the keep of the castle. Éowyn met her with her sword in hand.  
  
"How bad is it?" Paddamill looked over her shoulder and then back to the worried Éowyn.  
  
"Bad. Three hundred...against ten thousand." 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for such kind reviews! I never thanked you before...but you are my reason for keeping up with the stories. Sorry it took me a while to update. Now when I wrote this I thought Galming was a name for a soldier but my brother told me that it was a name for soldiers! So sorry if it is wrong or right. Well thanks!  
  
*Meg*  
  
P.S~ Hobbits rule!  
----------------------------------------  
  
Many women wanted to know what was going on outside, and some even attempted to look out of a barricaded window, but the two girls forced them back. The hysteria these women were in couldn't have been described. The screams they made when they heard explosions, screams of pain, and banging on the doors. It only made things worse. They didn't know what was going on and they didn't know what the monsters looked like so their imaginations were able to get the best of them. Some women feared 12 feet creatures with black eyes and scales on their skin others thought of indescribable men who had two heads. It was all fuel for their fire. No matter what they tried to do, Paddamill and Éowyn couldn't keep the people calm.   
  
"We have heard loud noises coming from the basement. We think some Uruk-Hai may have found a way in." Paddamill frowned heavily as she listened to a soldier speak of such events. Éowyn had shot a glance at Paddamill in hopes of knowing what to do.   
  
"Did you check?"   
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Why not?" Paddamill asked enraged. "If something wrong happens and they get inside then we will all die!" A woman gasped at Paddamill's words.  
  
"Creatures are in the building!" She screamed out. Women screamed loudly and began to run around the keep grabbing their children and trying to make a way out. Before Paddamill, Éowyn or any of the gamling's could calm them down their fears were right. Uruk-Hai had found a way in. At least ten big creatures stormed into the hall's of the keep, weapons raised high, and killing anything that got in their ways. Paddamill screamed when she saw an orc about to attack a small crying child. Éowyn moved quickly and had grabbed a bow and arrow. With one quick shot the orc fell to the ground.   
  
"Over here! Over here!" A soldier cried out trying to get the women to move away from the creatures, but it was too late. Blood was quickly shed. An orc had decapitated a female who was pushing children out of the way. Then another, and then another!   
  
Éowyn and Paddamill quickly moved to the entrance and stood far apart. With a quick glance they looked at each other saying they would be fine and that no matter what happened they were to kill these creatures before they did anymore damage. So far they had killed two children and six wives. Paddamill knew she would not allow another family to be massacred.   
  
The girls held their swords high and charged after Orcs, killing as if they were men. Éowyn screamed as she stabbed one and then spun around holding her sword stable while it sliced through its lower half. With a loud cry of pain it fell to the ground in silence and in death. Paddamill's sword clinked and clanked with another as she fought to the death. When she got a free shot she jammed the point of her sword into its side. With anger it roared out and swung its sword. Paddamill jumped high as it swung underneath her. She jammed the rest of her sword into its heart and quickly ran off.  
  
For twenty minutes they fought bravely, while Soldiers helped the women and children and even at times helping the two girls out with firing arrows and daggers. Paddamill was on her last Orc when she knocked its sword out of its hand. Paddamill raised her sword high ready to strike it dead, but when the Orc pulled out a dagger of its own the only thing she could do was gasp. She felt the cold blade run into her left side and then pull out with a sting. Paddamill punched the Orc and with luck, it tripped over a dead woman. Paddamill used her pain and quickly turned it into anger. She held her sword tight in her hands and cut off its arm.   
  
Éowyn looked over at her as she fought the last injured orc. When a man's scream caught her off guard she turned to see the creature had done the same thing to him. He collapsed to the ground holding his side and screaming with agony. Éowyn's eyes widened and she quickly slid the blade of her sword into the belly of the Uruk-Hai. As it fell to the ground in defeat, Éowyn fell to her knees by the man.  
  
Paddamill's heart raced heavily underneath her clothes as she stood above an injured Uruk-Hai. Aside from her aching wound she did not care of anything else but the creature in front of her. Blood and sweat was on her face, determination and sadness in her eyes, and above all else hate. She hated what was happening, hated the frailty of the people fighting, hated the way she hurt. But she knew she could never be satisfied until the death of this Orc was laid upon him. She held her left foot on his chest that raised up into the air and fell quickly. His own black heart beat quickly. The screams of the innocent were echoing in her ears along with her blood pounding a hard unstable rhythm.   
  
"I hate you." Paddamill spoke as she clenched her jaw. The point of her bloody sword was at the Orc's neck and ready to pierce it. "Do you hear me?" She asked putting her pressure on the Orcs chest.  
  
"Ah." It hissed as the gash in its side poured out black blood and from the opening from where his arm had been cut off. For one solid minute Paddamill was alone. Everything fell silent except the sound of the Orcs heavy breathing and hoarse voice. It was just her and it and she knew who was going to come out alive.  
  
"My family didn't have to die. None of these people had to die!" She spat out at him. As if she were waiting for a reply she leaned forward slightly, allowing the cool tip of the blade to touch it's hard skin. "Boromir didn't have to die. Not even Aragorn," Her words became low and her eyes began to sting. The Orc was in desperate need of air as it panted and wheezed. It was dying.  
  
"So what! Whatever happened to those people deserved it! Sauron is the only master I live for! And so should everyone else you stupid human!" Paddamill leaned back up slowly and held out her sword still keeping it firmly planted on the Orcs neck.   
  
"You too will die for you are the faltering beast of humanity!" Paddamill knew he was trying to keep her attention as an Orc snuck up behind her, but her senses were raised. She could hear his steps against the screams of clashing swords and dying people and the way its sword was raised.   
  
Paddamill didn't feel like playing around, she hated sneak attacks. Quickly, Paddamill turned her head along with a quick jerk of her right arm. With a few gurgling sounds the Orc fell to the ground and Paddamill turned her attention back to the hostage. Its eyes showed fear and the heart beating beneath her boot was hard and rapid with anxiousness. Its head hit the floor as she placed the sword back under its chin.  
  
"M-Mercy." It lowly stammered. Paddamill raised her eyebrows with humor. He didn't just say 'Mercy'.  
  
"What?" She asked feeling rage take over her again.  
  
"Have mercy on my damned soul. Strain your mercy, spare me!" Paddamill's heart jumped at his request. It was unbelievably ignorant for a beast of such a nature to ask for mercy.  
  
"The quality of mercy is not strained." Paddamill lowly said raising her sword and jamming it into the thick skull of the Uruk-Hai. Within seconds it stopped breathing and died. Paddamill pulled out her sword with a hard tug and then stepped her foot beside the relaxed arm of the beast. With a sigh Paddamill put her sword against her thigh. The sounds were now back but only this time they were sobs. It must've been over. For the moment anyway. "Never strained." Paddamill whispered as she stepped her left foot over the dead Orc that was behind her. Not once did she take her eyes off of the dead Orc. Justice was served.  
  
Paddamill turned around to see many dead Orcs and many dead men. The last defense they had to help preserve the lives of wives and children had failed. She could only imagine what it looked like outside. Quickly she stopped her imagination. She couldn't and didn't want to think of such a sight. Paddamill frowned putting her left hand over her side where she felt the cold blood pouring out from a deep wound from fighting. But she didn't care. She needed to find her friends.   
  
"Éowyn!" Paddamill projected her name so the room of people could hear. Her eyes scanned over the bloody mess on the floor taking it all in at once. "Éowyn!" Paddamill attempted to call out once again as she gasped for breath.   
  
"Paddamill!" The voice of Éowyn filled Paddamill's ears. She turned around to see her kneeling over a wounded man. Paddamill rushed over to her aid and saw the gasping man. "He's hurt! We need to help him!" She frantically said. Paddamill frowned setting her sword down.   
  
"Here." Paddamill grabbed the small leather canteen she had tied to her belt. She handed it to Éowyn and looked around. "Pour it over the wound. He will live and the pain will subside for now." Paddamill grabbed her sword and stood up never making eye contact with the man or the confused Éowyn. When she saw a wet dwarf her heart hurt so hard as it beat heavily inside of her. She ran over to him and touched his shoulder. He growled loudly as he grabbed his ax and held it in an attacking motion. He quickly withdrew when he saw it was her.  
  
"My lady." He swallowed feeling embarrassed for just pulling a weapon on his friend. Paddamill bent down to him and quickly gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank god you are all right!" The loud calls of Théoden order men to barricade the doors were echoing throughout the room. Paddamill frowned then realizing for the first time what was going on.   
  
"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Paddamill frowned hearing his orders continue as she looked down to her friend who sighed.  
  
"They are too many. We are now under attack."  
  
"Pull back! Pull back!" A gamling called out in a rare attempt to keep the stronghold of the castle safe. But all it seemed was a bitter attempt for nothing.  
  
"They've broken through! Come, to the keep!"   
  
"Retreat! Retreat!" Paddamill frowned watching all of this commotion. It was terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time. She always was at her best in situations that were as horrible as this. She knew what she had to do. Banners of the White Hand were flying from the battlements of Helm's Deep. The Hornburg was being overrun with Uruk-hai while everyone stood in the hall of the keep figuring out what to do and how to handle such a situation.   
  
"The fortress is taken. It is over." King Théoden proclaimed saddened by what he was witnessing. Paddamill watched a man walk with a table over to shore up the door in hopes of keeping the monsters out. Paddamill could only watch in amazement that he was alive!   
  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Legolas helped him as they dropped it. Women and children were all huddled together crying in fear as the sounds of the battering noises coming from outside echoed loudly on the door. They didn't know what happened outside they hadn't even seen these beasts up close like Paddamill and Aragorn had until moments ago. They could only think the worst coming from those banging on the opposite side of the door. Paddamill could only agree.  
  
"They are breaking in!" A women called out in terror as she caused more panic to spread amongst the remaining people. Another attack like the one they had just faced would be horrendous.   
  
"What's wrong? What was the noise?" Éowyn questioned Paddamill as she stood beside her watching people get to work.  
  
"Something isn't right."   
  
"Barricade them! Get these people away from the doors!"  
  
"Bar the door!" A soldier's ordered as people grabbed objects to help keep the doors locked. The hysteria couldn't be described. People screamed and ran around as they had before on their travel to Helm's Deep.   
  
"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn questioned waiting for a reply by a soldier. "Is there no other way?"  
  
"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." He finally replied after a long pause.   
  
"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And keep barricading the entrance." Aragorn requested as he looked over to King Théoden who seemed to be in a trance from all the horror he just witnessed and was probably about to see again.  
  
"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Paddamill and Éowyn helped the people put things over the doors. She grabbed a handful of nails and held them in her hand as she began to hammer boards over the doors along with noble men.   
  
"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn's words caused Paddamill to stop hammering completely. Her heart hurt as she turned her head to the left to see him and King Théoden talk.   
  
"For death and glory." Aragorn could see the glow of determination shine brightly in his eyes as he suggested. Paddamill began to sweat and feel dizzy. For it to be so loud she was amazed she could still hear the two speak.  
  
"For Rohan. For your people."   
  
"The sun is rising." Gimli called out as he peered out a boarded up window. Aragorn turned and looked up at the same window to see the faint light streaming through. As if it were a light of hope, a light of life. The words of Gandalf repeated in his mind.  
  
"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."   
  
"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" King Théoden said as he nodded with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli called out as he ran up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deed awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He said loudly as he mounted his horse and put on his helmet. The loud sound of the horn rumbled throughout Helm's Deep as Gimli blew with everything he had. Paddamill dropped her things and ran over to her horse and mounted.   
  
"Paddamill!" Éowyn screamed with disbelief as she watched her and her horse ride over to the group. Aragorn looked to his right to see the new rider.   
  
"What are you doing!" He asked harshly thinking she was crazy.  
  
"You were right Aragorn this is war. If we win this damn thing and you die in the process, then the final battle I would have was knowing you died with your pride and without me... trying to fight for your life." Aragorn looked into her eyes. Paddamill frowned softly giving him a pleading look. "This is my payback for all those times you saved me! Don't make me have to fight eternally because I let you die. I have done it too long with Boromir and my family, allow me to dodge this battle." Aragorn stared at her momentarily and then looked over at King Théoden. "Your damn pride almost made me hate you yet I know I cannot get enough of it."  
  
"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met yet I could never live without it. Promise me you'll live?" Aragorn replied leaning on towards her.  
  
"Only if you promise this will be our victory." Aragorn blinked a few times understanding she couldn't promise something like that, just as he couldn't promise her they would win this battle against Saruman. He looked over to the King and nodded.  
  
"FORTH EORLINGAS!!" He screamed Theoden lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they passed quickly. Without a pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. Paddamill screamed out in anger as she killed any orc charging for her. Blood was splashing everywhere as they all fought with pride, anger, sadness, and any emotion they had left in their tired bodies. The cool mist of rain hit their hot faces as the sun began to rise higher by the minute. In the midst of the battle, Aragorn looked east to see a white rider against the rising sun. Paddamill couldn't ignore the bright light he was projecting. She killed an orc and turned to look up.   
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn said as they glanced up at him. He spoke lowly to where his lips barely moved. Paddamill squinted seeing someone come into view. He raised his hand and let out a large and bass war cry causing the people to look to the East.  
  
"Rohirrim!!" More riders came into view as he kept his hand raised high.  
  
"Éomer!" King Théoden called out as he looked up to the rising sun where his nephew stood high on his horse.   
  
"To the king!" He screamed as the Rohirrim and the White Rider charged down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face the new challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. Paddamill and everyone slued the ones facing them as the riders drew closer, the sun raised high behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands and spears to shield their eyes. Paddamill briefly looked up to squint immediately knowing why he was coming from the East.  
  
The war continued on. Paddamill could only fight with all her remaining energy. She could only imagine that tall trees that moved and talked would be attacking Isengard. Alongside of them Merry and Pippin. They had broken the dam causing a massive flood wiping out all of his work and all of the Orcs. Merry and Pippin had held on with their lives as they watched the war.   
  
All Merry and Pippin could think of was Sam and Frodo. They hadn't known of their whereabouts or what they were doing. They could only imagine the peril Frodo and Sam were being put in with Gollum and then Faramir then Frodo's close call with the ring. It was all so confusing they wondered if they would ever see their friends again. Long ago they might've said yes, but now they weren't so sure. It was too frightening to think of. Only stories of what was going to happen could keep them with their task.  
  
"VICTORY!" King Théoden called out as he held up his sword high. "VICTORY! We have victory" Paddamill gasped for air as she frowned feeling tears form in her eyes. The battle was over. So many lives were lost and so many brave people were alive. The tough image she had put on was finally torn down. She wasn't a strong soldier. She wasn't a man, but a woman. The joy of the moment was too much. She had finally passed her test of strength and on how wise she was. She could only weep in surprise of the outcome and of how different she felt.  
  
"HA! HA!" Gimli screamed out as he looked over at the joyful people. Smiles, tears, and laughter were the only emotions on the villagers faces as their husbands and fellow soldiers came inside the destroyed keep. Aragorn watched Éowyn cry with joy as she ran over to him and placed her hands on his face and hugged him tightly showing her 'thanks' for saving the remaining family's. Gimli jumped around feeling great for doing such a noble thing and him leveling up to the men. Paddamill held her side in pain as she looked to the right to see the man who was wounded pretty bad hug his wife and kids. The wound was gone and he was better. The elixir really was a miracle. Paddamill thought as she looked around the room. Legolas smiled as he got hugs from people. She sighed out as she walked over to him.  
  
"Paddamill!" He said in a relieved voice. "You have proven yourself worthy to fight along side men. I knew you would be a loyal fighter." She smiled and looked around.  
  
"We did good, Legolas. We did good."  
  
"That we did." The two stood watching the scene of weeping women hugging their husbands that returned from war. Paddamill's heart ached as she watch families hold one another feeling safe from such a horrible event. She knew she would never be fully satisfied by killing Orcs just to avenge her families death. Aragorn had even told her so. A smile crept across her face as she watched him hold Éowyn close. King Théoden held onto his nephew. It was beautiful. Paddamill looked up to Legolas and lifted her arms, avoiding the sharp pain in her side, and held Legolas. It was the feeling of the moment. You needed to be held after such events.   
  
"I'm scared, Legolas." Paddamill whispered to him as she felt his arms close tighter to hug her back.  
  
"I am too. We need to be strong. The fight from here on out will be worse than this. We have to get strong." Paddamill frowned feeling his wet hair with her dirty hand. Paddamill pulled back and looked into his blue eyes.   
  
"We will be." She touched his face and the flash of light and rumble of sound made the two look around. Legolas frowned looking down at Paddamill. Her eyes were wide and she glanced at his chest. As her eyes trailed slowly up to meet his she gasped and fell out of his arms to the ground. Before they could see anything else the image was gone. Legolas' grip on Paddamill tightened.   
  
"No!" He gasped. Paddamill's eyes were wide. Before Legolas could hold her close to him again she pushed off of his chest with her hands and walked away.   
  
"We must ride out with the others." Paddamill said to him as she continued to walk away from him. Legolas could only think of what he just saw. His forehead wrinkled with fright as he watched her jog over to her horse. He didn't just see what he did? It couldn't be true! Gandalf, Théoden and the rest of the company rode out to the top of the large slope, looking towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance, otherwise known as Mordor.  
  
"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness." Paddamill swallowed down the metallic taste she had just licked off her lips. Gandalf looked over at her and she slowly looked away towards the mountain. This would be her last battle. Her last effort to destroy as much of evil as she could. And she would do it all knowing the fate it held for her. Death. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! Well, here is another great Chapter. I am not sure if the next chapter will be the ending since I love writing this thing so much! We'll see how everything goes...  
  
*Meg*  
  
PS~ Hobbits Rule!  
  
*************************  
  
"I don't want to die." Paddamill whispered, feeling the tears fall from her eyes and trail towards her ears. Legolas frowned continuing to rub her right cheek.  
  
"You're not going to die, Paddamill. I won't let you." Paddamill frowned. How he could think such a thing when she was hurting so bad and was beginning to feel more and more distant to reality...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Paddamill shot up out of bed feeling beads of sweat on her forehead. Paddamill put her right hand over her chest feeling her heart beat quickly against her palm from underneath her nightgown. She let out a sigh feeling as if she had ran for miles. She would've been panting if she didn't wake up when she did. She couldn't sleep after the attack on Helm's Deep. It was the same with a lot of the people. The shock and horror had left everyone feeling unsafe and even a little paranoid. At night people would walk around talking and trying to keep their minds off the grief and terror they had just experienced. Although in Paddamill's case it wasn't due to the horror she had already encountered, but instead it was the horror that she knew awaited her.   
  
Only the worst scenario played in her mind as she waited for them to venture off towards Minas Tirith, another big worry. She was about to embark on an adventure towards the tower of Guard otherwise known as Minas Arnor before Sauron took over it making it a place of great evil. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go on with the fist task she had planned even knowing she was probably going to die. Although that made her uncomfortable it was when King Théoden had asked him to stay and return to Edoras along with Éomer. To their dismay he refused saying he would be leading the rest of the company into the Paths of the Dead and to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. Éowyn had heard the news of their parting and had quickly made an attempt to keep him from marching into the Paths of the Dead telling him that the living never returned, but after several tries she had given up. But not to another task. She had told him that she would go along with them and almost having Aragorn allow such a thing would've made Paddamill spit nails.   
  
With another upset sigh Paddamill rubbed her eyes and opened them up to scan the dark room allowing her eyes to adjust. She saw the light from the hall under the door leak into the room. With no chance of going back to bed for a while, Paddamill tossed off the hot blankets and crawled out of bed. The cold floor sent shivers up her spine as she walked over to a chair by the fireplace that had the white silk robe on the back. A gift from Éowyn as a token of their friendship. Paddamill slipped her right arm through and then the other. Thankfully, Paddamill thought, the fireplace was still giving off a little heat, warming the silk to a preferred temperature. As she tied the robe together, Paddamill slipped her feet into her flats and walked out into the warm hall. Paddamill squinted slightly from the high chandelier's that were glowing from their many lit candles. As she made her way towards the dining area, she wasn't surprised to see a few people talking.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again?" A friendly voice called out to Paddamill. It was a young soldier who was on watch. His light blue eyes glistened at her. With a smile Paddamill sighed.  
  
"I am afraid not. I keep waking up it is no use to try and go back to sleep." The man nodded and allowed Paddamill to continue on her journey towards the warm room where she could see the bright fires going. She walked into the large room seeing rows and rows of empty pine wood tables and benches. She scanned the room in curiosity seeing three people total. A young female and male sitting side by side talking quietly while drinking. Paddamill titled her head seeing the two youngsters. They both looked up at Paddamill and saw the glance she gave telling them to go to bed and to continue their puppy love tomorrow. They both gave her small grins and stood up making their way towards their rooms.  
  
"Good night." The young boy said to Paddamill.  
  
"Night Charles." She replied smiling at the two as they turned opposite corners after giving one another good night and good bye hugs and kisses. Paddamill could only smile at their infatuation. Soon after she watched them go she looked back to a table where a man sat alone, obviously eating a very late supper. His broad shoulders and short brown hair were shining lightly from the large fireplace that was right beside the table a few feet away. Paddamill grinned walking towards him just to entertain herself and hopefully not annoy the man. As she made her way to the table she smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you a while?" Paddamill questioned hoping for a nice reply. Paddamill ran her fingers along the corner of the rough pine wood. She smiled when she saw it was Éomer sitting with a small wooden bowl in front of him empty from eating vegetable stew from earlier. "Éomer..." Paddamill said with slight joy. "What are you doing up at this time of the night? You should be asleep." Paddamill sat down on the other bench looking across at Éomer's soft face with the neglected beard. The soft grin he gave before looking up at her made her grown warm.  
  
"Actually it should be the other way around. You should be in bed. We men stay up to watch out for any sneak attacks from the West." Paddamill nodded rubbing the bridge of her nose feeling a bit of tension from the attack they were now trying to recover from. Many of the bodies hadn't been found. And many had been trampled on by horses, pushing them down into the muddy ground. Volunteers of all ages were working nonstop to find them all, while burning the bodies of the enemy. Burials were being held right and left and to be honest it made Paddamill sick to her stomach to think of how many burials were going to held when the war with Sauron was underway. "I am sorry," Paddamill opened her eyes to see Éomer looking at her with his dark intense eyes.   
  
"Sorry? For what?" Paddamill questioned titling her head slightly to the right while slitting her eyes. Éomer looked down at the table's uneven surface and swallowed. His facial expression showed a sign of sympathy and of sadness.  
  
"Éowyn told me all of what had happened to you. I am sorry to hear that about your family." Éomer proclaimed as he glanced up at her once. Paddamill let out a sigh as if she had been holding it in. She rubbed her palms on the table and shrugged.  
  
"It's all right. I cannot dwell on the past." Paddamill sighed out once more and leaned forward pulling her hands up to her face.   
  
"Who am I kidding?" She mumbled lowly. Éomer looked up from his empty bowl and raised his eyebrow.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Paddamill would've told him about how she continuously dreamt of what might've happened on the day she found her family murdered and how it would've felt like to enter the gates of heaven with them. She couldn't bring herself to think of the site that was tattooed into her mind forever. Not right then at least. She knew she would've cried and crying in front of an old friend she had loathed when she was younger didn't seem to be a good way to reunite in a friendly conversation. It would be too painful to even think of telling him. It was too hurtful to keep remembering things. It wasn't as easy as Aragorn had made it seem.  
  
Éomer was watching the emotions travel over her face as he waited for her to explain, but she didn't need to. He could tell how she felt and what she was thinking all by her emotion. He cleared his throat and looked away from her to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Maybe that is why you are still hurting..." Paddamill looked up at him. His eyes were on the table once more and almost hopeful he'd glance at her he didn't. He turned his head to the right to glance into the fire that was beginning to warm up her chilled skin.   
  
"Now in turn...I have to ask what you mean by that." Éomer let out a low sigh and shrugged almost as if his thoughts were not important. After all could she blame him? She was the one who beat him up whenever the children came over to the house with Théodwyn and Éomund, Éomer and Éowyn's parents. That was, after all, before they died. Éomund was slain in a battle with Orcs while Théodwyn died of sickness not close to a few weeks after their last visit. The two siblings hadn't even been older than six and could only remember their Uncle as their rightful father.  
  
Éomer rubbed his beard in a pondering manner as if her question were hard to answer. "Maybe you should tell someone what you are thinking and how you are feeling rather than keeping it locked away in your heart and in your mind," He finally looked up at her emotionless face. The fire's hue flickered on the left side of her face allowing the light to cause her eyes to sparkle. He frowned and shook his head as he spoke.  
  
"In truth when other things happen it will continuously build up on top of what you have already experienced making it all the more difficult to talk about. If you get it out there you will be able to breathe and be able to take in more things than you normally would with the heavy load you carry. Allowing other people to know how you are feeling will let them know how to treat you. If they don't know what is bothering you then they might upset you." Paddamill's expression changed after a moment of silence. Her eye fell and her head lowered. He was right.  
  
For months Paddamill had been avoiding the unavoidable and allowed it to stay inside and wind her up. Letting her emotions get in the way was ruining her fighting skills along with her thinking. Everything she had managed to keep inside was bothering her. She had to stop and ask herself if she wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life. She had to think straight...maybe that was why she couldn't fight, think, or even sleep. Maybe fighting creatures of evil and resisting the urge to take the one ring wasn't what she needed to rest her tired body. All of it had once made sense but now it was all a medicine for insomnia. Talking about it only seemed to make it worse when all it was doing was allowing her relief and free will. Éomer was right, adding more nightmares on top of the ones she already had just kept everything going in one big circle.  
  
Paddamill looked up from the table where her eyes had wondered in deep thought. Her eyes met with Éomer's. He was leaning in slightly with a heavier frown on his face than before. He raised his eyebrows slowly after a moment of their powerful staring.   
  
"You can tell me, Paddamill. I have gone through the same thing. Éowyn and I both. Tell me...it will be all right." Éomer promulgated slowly. For a moment she was silent before she sighed and briefly looked down at the table then nodded taking her glance back up to him.  
  
Éomer had been right, Paddamill thought. He had said she would feel better talking about everything and by god if she didn't feel energized and happy. The two had laughed about how better she felt after spilling her innermost thoughts. They had talked for the whole night into the early morning. The sun was rising in the east and a new day was beginning. When the sun's rays took over the dark light from the fire, Paddamill had said her good bye to Éomer and went back up to her room. There she took a bath in her basin and then quickly dried off to put on Éowyn's white cotton dress that had a lace boat neck collar and lace sleeves that were pointed at the ends. Quickly she had slipped the small rings from the pointed tight sleeve around her middle finger and allowed her to be long and free with its natural wave. With determination Paddamill told herself that she would let all of her feelings out. She was going to tell him how she felt, how seeing him made her heart skip beats whenever she saw him or touched him, how she felt safe and comfortable whenever she first met him. It was him whom she loved with all her heart. Telling him everything might not have been a wise choice but in case she were too die in their upcoming adventure she would be happy knowing he knew before she met her family up in heaven.   
  
Paddamill sighed and rubbed her hurting stomach then, with one quick step, she opened her door wide and walked out into the hall where there was masonry walls with torches hanging on them along with red carpet leading the way. As she went up a pair of spiral steps leading her onto the second floor, Paddamill turned her slowly unsure walk into prideful strides. She turned the corner and saw him walking towards her. Before he could look up and see her, Paddamill jumped behind the corner and leaned her back on the wall. She sighed rubbed her eyes trying to gain her courage back.   
  
"This is the right thing to do...just get it off your chest. Come on, Paddamill." She kept mumbling to herself. After a moment she realized he might turn the corner and see her then all of her courage would flee. She sighed once more and then leaned up and bit her lower lip walking around the corner. Nearly halfway down the hall he looked up at her wondering as to why she'd be up this early.  
  
"Paddamill. What are you doing up this early you should be getting rest for it is barely morning!" He asked with slight concern thinking that something was wrong. Paddamill didn't speak or even say anything but she simply put her hands on his cheeks, pushed off the floor with her toes, and pressed her lips against his. For a moment she could swear he was going to push her away and make her feel like a fool, but when he wrapped an arm around her waist then another, pulling her close and kissing her back, she relaxed and allowed her eager love for him to shine through the romantic moment. Paddamill opened her eyes to see his were closed. When she felt that she could tell him, she did. Slowly, she let her feet hit the floor and her hands relax off of his face. She stepped back and felt his hands fall to his own sides. She looked up from the floor and into his eyes.  
  
"Han lìn boe, Legolas." 'I love you, Legolas.' 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ah, I loooove this chapter. I had a dream a while back that helped me out with this chapter. I know it may seem a tad bit not Leggy but hey this is MY story and besides it gives me goose bumps just thinking about it. You'll find out in a moment. Eeeeheeheee....sorry I just LOVE this chapter! Haha okay read, read, read!! But I wanna thank everyone who has been so sweet to me and writing me good reviews. I love review good or bad but you all have been really sweet to me and I thank you! It's nice to know I have some people enjoying the story, hell you are the ones I write this sucker for, that and so I could get another hit of the adorable Legolas and Orlando Bloom. Hey I'm addicted what can I say? Unfortunately my obsession has gotten out of control so I am taking small doses of Orlando a day. It's horrible news I know. But damn it! He's just so hot! Haha okay sorry my personality that is in love with Orli briefly took over. Okay on with my story...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Aside from her confession, Paddamill didn't speak to Legolas for the rest of the day. In a way she felt bad for making sure to avoid him. After she confessed her love for him the two had engaged in another kiss. Aragorn had walked up the steps to see if Legolas had woken up yet but he quickly stopped his task when he walked to the hall and spotted the two kissing. Before the two could say something in their own defense he had quickly turned the other way. Paddamill frowned then looked up to Legolas and ran off in embarrassment and in cowardice leaving him alone. A good thing to do at the time, Paddamill thought. Only know she realized how bad it felt and how bad it was.  
  
The remaining fellowship had set off towards Minas Tirith a little after sun rise nearly a day after the incidents. Paddamill had said her sorrowful good bye's to her friend Éowyn and her brother Éomer. The two had cried slightly promising one another to meet again soon after the battle was over. King Théoden had taken Aragorn aside and gave him his own private wishes of a well journey that was free of weary or danger. Aragorn had clapped him on the shoulder, waved goodbye and rode off towards the West with the three of them trailing. They had been making their way to Minas Tirith for nearly a day and a half before they all had to stop in defeat from tire. Paddamill swallowed down the small piece of bread the villagers had made as a good bye and thank you gift. It was a shame that they all had to leave more than half of it behind due to their weight limits. They all knew that they needed to travel light so they could quickly make it to Merry and Pippin before anything happened. Gandalf had rode out days before and had proposed to meet the company there and update them on the war.  
  
The low snaps and pops from the small fire rang in everyone's ears. Filling the silence they had been sharing for most of the day. Gimli had fallen asleep a little earlier while leaning against the trunk of a tree while gazing at the slowly dying fire. Aside from the solemn sound of the fire, Gimli's light snores added to the peace. Legolas had sat to the left of him with his legs bent propping his arms on top of his knees so he could sharpen his blade. Paddamill just sat nibbling on her bread as an occupation so nobody would talk to her. But it was obvious to Aragorn, who sat smoking his pipe, that she was in deep thought though her nibbling was small. Her eyes told him so. What she was thinking he did not know and in a way he feared she was thinking of how he reacted to the kissing he had witnessed. But something told him different. The fear in her face and eyes told him that something was wrong, something bad was going to happen and that only made him more curious to know. Legolas too felt the same way, whenever he knew Aragorn wasn't looking at him or her he stole a glance at the woman staring aimlessly into the dancing flames, that could also describe the way his heart fluttered at the sight of her kind face. He was trying to find the best thing to occupy his mind and at that moment sharpening his blade felt like the only way. Legolas thought it would've been better to sharpen the double-handed sword but, he knew if he were to sharpen it anymore there was a possibility of cutting through the scabbard, so he went to the next best thing.   
  
Paddamill lazily looked up from the tired flames with heavy eyes. She bit the inside of her lip so she would not smile. She saw Legolas behind the flames a few feet away from the fire. They all shot up and licked his face like the hands of those who had survived the battle at Helm's Deep. Everything around him and everything behind him was gone, faded into the dark night. The only thing she could make out were the silhouettes of a tree and a rock a few inches off to the side. His face was lit softly, his back pushed against a tree as Gimli was. His legs were slightly bent with his boot's toe pointing towards her. He held his small dagger in his left hand with a sharpening tool in the other. She could see whenever he pushed the tool opposite of the blade his muscles flexed underneath his light gray shirt and the brown and green protective coat. The brooch on his cloak shimmered with brilliance as it reflected the flames causing Paddamill to briefly peer at it. Paddamill trailed up from the dark green cloak that was piled on top of his leather bag, then to the arrows that were snugly nested into the quiver. Its gold detailing coiled around the hard casing, there Paddamill moved her eyes slightly over to the left to see the 6 foot bow resting on the silhouetted rock. All of it looked neatly placed, very careful as to where to put them. She grinned once more knowing Legolas took extensive pride in the bow since they were a gift.   
  
Slowly and more cautiously, Paddamill's eyes began to travel over to his leather boot on his left foot. Its squared toe reminded her of the way a gator's mouth curved. She saw it's black dirt covering the inside curve giving it a slightly darker touch. She paused briefly at the middle of his boot where it snugly fit his calve smoothing out the strong muscle underneath his flesh. For a moment, Paddamill felt she were being watched by him. With a quick jump of her heart she was afraid to make eye contact for his beauty would bewitch her and make her swoon. But at that one moment when she dared to glance at his tan skin that shined at bland orange from the fire, his well rounded cheeks, that defining jaw that met with his neck and traveled down to his collarbone that all blended with precision...all it did was make her warm and her heart melt. Everything about him was all just so magical! How could she refuse such a beautiful man? How could anyone? Arguing with her heart and head, Paddamill's face showed slight agitation and a soft frown of being perplexed by her own thoughts. It was just wrong to want someone, at least of Elven kind.   
  
Many men refused to think about it, let alone allow such a thing to happen. But Aragorn did it...with Arwen? Lord Elrond's parents did! And the powerful love story of Beren and Lúthien that graced even the coldest hearts for the longing of truelove. But Paddamill knew not to do this to Legolas. She couldn't allow him to become mortal and die. He needed to go on adventures, allow his wonderful presence to walk the earth many times over! But there was no harm in loving him silently, loving him from afar? Oh, but how Paddamill wanted to be beside him. Touch the creamy skin, trace the smooth jaw, kiss the strong neck, and envelope herself with love and affection from the one she most desired; Fulfill the pain in her heart, stop or subside the turning in her stomach, and make the world go away to where it was just Legolas and her. But most of all Paddamill wanted to put away the dogmatic sense of morals and do what she knew would make her most happy.  
  
"They are far, far away...I know in my heart that they have not rested this night" The words of Legolas crept into her ears, along with Aragorn's. Paddamill raised her eyebrows and raised her chin up to have her eyes meet with his. She allowed herself to swim in the pools of blue, but just for a moment. Then she looked away.  
  
"As I fear. We mustn't linger any longer." Aragorn swallowed, moistening his dry throat. He looked to the left to see Gimli's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly drooping down to catch more air. His snores stopped and a gasp of surprise came out of his mouth when Aragorn patted him on the shoulder, waking him. He snorted once and blinked his eyes while searching the ground.   
  
"Humph. Wha-what is it?" He managed to choke out with a hoarse and tired voice. He sat up and cleared his throat trying to sound more serious and more dangerous. "What's happening?" Although his harsh voice was back, his appearance was lacking that of a dangerous dwarf. Aragorn stood up and sighed gathering his things.   
  
"We must start our traveling. It's not safe here." They all had agreed to stay and rest, but not sleep. For sleeping would mean losing a day of weary travel, hurting heads, and sore feet. But they were the ones wanting to do this task and there was no sense in whining about the downsides since good would become of it all. Or, so they hope. Aragorn sighed once more. He had all of his equipment on, along with his cloak and leather pouch. He looked down at the fire and kicked dirt over the last remaining flames. The smell of burnt wood and burnt leaves were appealing to Paddamill's nose. She closed the tired eyes for a second to take it all in. When she opened them it was darkness. For a moment she was about to panic, but the voices of Aragorn and Gimli soothed her worries.   
  
"Why them Orcs don't have one sense of smell or sight! We should at least stop and rest!" Gimli already began to argue, but then again it was in his nature.  
  
"No, Gimli. We must keep going. If we lose a day then it is untelling what could happen to Merry and Pippin, let alone us. Come on now, Gimli." Aragorn turned on his heel not looking back. "I'll be right back, business." Paddamill raised her eyebrows and bent down to dust off her cloak and pack after pulling her hair into a knot away from her face. She hit the cloak with all her might just in case there were any worms or creepy crawlers on or, even worse, in her clothing. If there was anything she disliked, besides the evil lurking around, it was things with more than four legs. Especially if they were smaller than a raccoon. She stood up putting her leather pack over her shoulder and around her back. She looked down at the small leather strap trying to find the notch to put the buckle through. She frowned and leaned her head as far down as possible. The low source of light, from the moon or anything, made it hard for her to find. For nearly thirty seconds she stood fiddling around trying to find the straps buckle hole. She was agitated since she was hungry and exhausted from the long hard travel, but she knew sleep would be impossible even for the most tired.   
  
"Come on you." Paddamill whispered as low as possible. Damn those small buckles. She just wanted to throw her leather pack as far as she could. She knew it would relieve major stress but yet cause more since it had important things for their journey. Legolas walked over to her, pulling the strap of his own leather pack in place. Paddamill silently gasped when she felt him in front of her, not out of fear but out of surprise. He was so quiet. Even in the darkness, Paddamill could see his silhouette and feel his body heat. When the moon moved out from behind a cloud she could see him much better. Her heart began to pick up the pace when she felt his hand swipe against her breast. Although she had four things keeping him from touching it skin to skin, it was all the while.  
  
"Oh-sorry." He said briefly glancing up at her out of his own embarrassment. Paddamill grinned and looked down at his hands fiddle with the strap and hook.   
  
'It's okay." She said lowly. She turned her head to the left to see Gimli walking over to the horses a few feet away. He was in his own little world, concentrating on one thing at a time. In this particular case it was packing up the things he really needed and not leaving anything useful behind. Paddamill took in a deep breath and looked back down.  
  
"Sorry, I can't find the hole." Paddamill frowned.   
  
"Here," She started, brushing his hands away with her own. The moment her fingers glided across his smooth and helpful palm, Paddamill pulled the strap over her head thinking she had it on the wrong way. Legolas tended to help her. She took a hold of the bottom strap that went under her breast and across her waist, while Legolas took the strap that angled across and down her back from her left shoulder to the right side where it met with the strap that went across her. He even took the liberty to help her put it on the other way and find the hook. Why he helped, he did not know. Maybe it was how he was so helpful and kind or simply to get close enough to Paddamill to feel her breath against his skin. He cleared his thoughts and slipped the silver notch into the hole and stood up gliding his fingers under the strap to keep it straight and comfortable.  
  
"That tight enough?" He asked walking in front of her and looking down at the strap across her stomach. Paddamill looked down at it and nodded then back up to his face.  
  
"Hannon Le." 'Thank You.' Legolas looked up and grinned slightly. Although the lighting was limited they both could see their eyes were filled with love and yearning for one another. Little did Paddamill, nor Legolas, realize they were leaning in towards each other. When she paused in the middle of the movement she drew in a small breath awaiting for Legolas to kiss her. He saw her action and lifted his right hand and brushed the left side of her cheek.   
  
"You had a mosquito on your cheek." Paddamill looked up from his chest and into his eyes. She closed her cracked mouth and straightened her back with discomfort in her insinuation. Legolas let his hand drop to his side.   
  
Aragorn gave the two of them a glance before turning to fix the saddle on his horse. He loved Paddamill too, yet he knew where his true love laid. But he didn't want that. He wanted to love Paddamill as much as he did Arwen, maybe even more. How could he take her immortality away just because of some silly infatuation? He grinned slightly understanding how he wanted to be alone with Arwen the night before leaving. It would be hypocritical of him to not allow the two of them such a moment. Aragorn creased his forehead tired of arguing over things such as love. This, to be honest, was not the best time or place to think of family, love, or friends...but safety and their task.  
  
Paddamill turned her back on Legolas as she picked up her sheathed dagger and placed it in on her leather strap. As Paddamill looked down at her right thigh where she placed the weapon, she felt Legolas step closer. She didn't know if it was because of his body heat or if it was because she knew he was behind her. Even though the night was warmer than usual she got chill when she felt Legolas' breath hit the left side of her neck. He was very close yet not touching her back. It was in that moment she felt the first case of paralysis. When she felt his chest against her back, her heart sped up irregularly, beating with all its might behind her shirt, vest, and cloak. She swallowed trying not to move as if she were avoiding an attack by a large beast.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Paddamill." Legolas spoke lowly in her left ear, slightly running his lips across the back of her neck, allowing her to sense his good will and kind nature. Although Gimli and Aragorn were merely a few feet away, it were as if they were the only ones in the woods.   
  
"Gimli and I are going to go see if there is any sign of Uruk-Hai. You stay and guard the other horses." Aragorn caused their slightly odd behavior to change as if he were helping her.  
  
"Be quick, we must head West as soon as possible." Legolas called out to him after clearing his throat. HE could see Paddamill's spine tense up as he spoke. Aragorn nodded grinning at their behavior. Aragorn turned his horse and nudged it towards a line of trees a mile or so away, Gimli trailing behind him. Once the horse's hooves were off in the distance, Paddamill's heart began to pick up the pace once more, and this time she had odd feeling all over her body. She became uncontrollably warm, her stomach hurt in fright and anticipation, and her legs were shaking. Legolas too felt the same way. He even knew how she felt. He could sense it and even hear her heart beating rapidly. He lifted his hands and cupped both of her elbows. Paddamill turned her head to the left slightly, keeping her eye on the shadow behind her.  
  
"I..." Paddamill started feeling the rest of her sentence to be cut off due of fright. She sighed and licked her lips. "I know you weren't going to hurt me, Legolas." She sounded so sure. She didn't even know her own name at the moment so she wasn't even sure it was Legolas. She even froze when she felt him close to her, now how self defensive is that?   
  
Legolas looked at the small blonde hairs on her neck. They stood on end as he breathed at a steady pace. Either there was a drift in the air or it was his breath that made her chill. He honestly didn't care because seeing the hairs on her neck stand on end made him want to kiss her and warm her skin. The thoughts he was having made him feel ashamed yet excited all at the same time. Paddamill licked her lips then swallowed in hopes of moistening her throat and lips. Legolas watched her neck pulse once as she swallowed. She jerked her head a smidge to the left as if she were shrugging off a bug.  
  
"Why are you so close to me?" She had to ask. She had argued with herself ever since she replied and there was the small silence between them. They were alone and at least now they could talk about the incidents that had happened a day or so before. But that really had nothing to do with their kiss or the confession of how she felt about him. Oh, how her stomach hurt! Legolas went quiet for a moment, but only for a moment. He didn't want to leave her waiting anymore.  
  
"Because..." He stated. Paddamill raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked up towards the sky feeling him inching closer to her every second.   
  
"B-B-because why?" Lord she was stuttering. If only Legolas knew how he made her feel inside! With a grin on his face he leaned in closer, this time he made her whole body shiver when he ran his lips lightly on her neck, speaking as he moved towards the back of her ear.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you." Legolas didn't even know what he was doing, it was like Paddamill had a power over him that nobody else could posses. It was probably her natural pheromones or something that made him more attracted to her. He couldn't explain the feeling that was in his stomach, in his heart, and dare he say it...below the waist. His heart jumped when he saw her, his stomach clamped together and he couldn't breathe whenever she spoke, and his knees got weak whenever she smiled. Whatever she was doing to cause all of this, he liked it. He slowly closed his eyes, actually allowing his lips to firmly touch her neck. Paddamill felt her head slightly roll back out of sheer amazement and peace. She bit her lower lip at how his lips had tickled her neck when he spoke, how his breath sent a chill up her spine, and now with his eyelashes running against her skin. Legolas felt Paddamill's, along with his own, body relax and lean in to Paddamill. His kissing her neck was now moving up and down instead of one certain spot. Legolas pushed his right foot forward feeling the back of her knee on his leg, then he moved the other. Now he was pushed against her with all he could. He bent down and kissed down her neck and towards her collarbone. "It is no problem for me to kiss you, I mean it is okay isn't it, Paddamill?" Legolas paused briefly so he could ask. Oh! Yeah, like she would really deny such a request. For as long as she lived, Paddamill thought, he could kiss her like this forever.  
  
"No." Paddamill said in a low tone. Legolas stopped kissing and frowned.  
  
"No?" His heart raced like a rabbit running from it's attacker. Had he just made a fool of himself? Already he wasn't thinking! Paddamill turned slowly and looked up at him with blushed cheeks and eyes that showed nothing but pure love.  
  
"No...meaning it is not a problem." Legolas looked deeply into her eyes that sparkled with a touch of green, brown, and honey. He lifted his hands once more and this time put them around her waist. She didn't resist when he began to pull her towards him along with meeting her halfway. She titled her chin upward looking at him once again. His index and middle finger traced her jawline, tickling her face, he moved them to her cheek and there he made a small circle, taking all of her in. He let his hand fall back to her waist leaning in for a full throttle kiss this time. No gentle gestures or playful kisses. Paddamill leaned her head back and allowed his perfect lips to meet in a perfect spot on top of her own.   
  
Slowly, he kissed them twice before opening his mouth, along with hers, with the tip of his tongue. Paddamill's eyes were gently closed and her arms were under his own holding him as close to her as she could. When she felt his tongue slide into her mouth with perfect ease, she then felt the true shock of love. He flicked his tongue on the side of her mouth just as one last playful tease, before he would envelope himself in the most seductive and intoxicating kiss. Paddamill let out a soft moan when she felt his grip tighten around her and slightly pull her up so he wouldn't miss one bit of exploring her mouth. She felt him draw in a breath before going in for the plunge.   
  
Slowly, Paddamill thought, he would push his lips against hers and open their mouths with their pulsating and yearning tongues. Paddamill wouldn't resist, nor was she going to. She was going to enjoy this kiss as if it were the first one she ever got. She wanted to feel the slick, warm, muscle enter her mouth then she would quickly know to join in as well. She would touch the tip of his tongue against hers and before long she wouldn't even remember what she was doing before they engaged in such a passionate and loving manner.   
  
Paddamill's mother and father always told her to stay fit and to not let her muscles go without work, since that was what created laziness. So, Paddamill thought this would be healthy exercise that was very interactive and no where near as boring. Legolas' kiss would be dominate yet gentle, it would be like he knew what she wanted, wanted to be treated with care and delicacy whenever she were to marry, yet be treated with dominance all at the same time, while they took care of one another. Legolas was no doubt the perfect person. It was a wonder not every man or woman in the world would want an elf. He was just that...perfect.   
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn's words stopped Paddamill and Legolas before they even began to kiss. They both turned with shock at his voice. "We must go now." He looked at the two then turned his horse. Legolas looked over at Paddamill. How could Aragorn ruin the great moment that was about to happen. Paddamill took in a deep breath and walked by Legolas toward her horse. In a way Paddamill was glad that Aragorn interrupted. She might've ended up doing something she might've regretted later. 


	17. Chapter 17

Their night had long turned to day. They all had been riding along their horses for what seemed like an eternity. Paddamill had nearly fallen asleep on her horse, along with Gimli who could barely keep his eyes open. But they knew that if they were to fall asleep an attack would be probable so they kept their eyes open and their senses heightened. How they did it was unknown to them, but whatever it was they wished it wouldn't stop. Aragorn, like many times before, lead the group of three. Gimli sat in front of Legolas like he had before, Legolas had made a joke about him falling off the back of the horse therefore leading to Gimli sitting up front. Although they didn't want her to, Paddamill rode in the back of the three. She had told them it was only fair to alternate, but Aragorn had always refused. Obviously fed up with the arguing he finally agreed and allowed her to trail behind but to be aware of her surroundings.

So far, her surroundings consisted of trees of all sort, apple, pine, and even dogwoods. Aside from having trees all around her the most annoying thing to have was the sun on her back. It were as if it were pointing directly on her lower back causing her to feel uncomfortable. It felt good for a while since her back was a little sore, but now it had been there for nearly an hour or so and it was burning. She wouldn't be surprised if her whole back caught on fire. A nuisance to them all were the acorns that kept falling on top of them or around them. Whenever the wind picked up pace they usually began to fall, but they knew it was better to have acorns hitting you rather than swords from the enemy. 

Paddamill let out a sigh of relaxation, boredom, and tire. She jumped slightly when she felt an acorn hit her left cheek and slide into her slightly open shirt. She frowned and looked down and pulled it out with her right hand. she looked up at the tree and saw the tree limb rustle quite a bit. Her heart began to pick up pace as she looked around panicked. When she saw a squirrel jump to another tree limb her body relaxed and her nervousness subsided for the moment. Tensions were running too high, she was beginning to feel sick from worrying so much. Paddamill looked around he forest once more and then back to the horse walking slowly ahead of her. Their pace had slowed down quite a bit since they stopped and had breakfast. They knew their horses would pass out from tire if they weren't slowed down. Aragorn had asked Legolas if he felt there was anything nearing them, everyone let out a sigh of relief when he had declined saying they were far but not far enough to not find them by dinner. Aragorn planned to ride slow for the early afternoon and then ride hard during the upcoming evening. 

Paddamill looked back down to the acorn she was rolling in her hand and pulled it up a bit closer to examine the way it was shaped. For a brief moment she looked up at Legolas' horse and then over to Aragorn. She jumped once again when she felt yet another acorn land in her shirt. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out. Paddamill bit her lower lip for a moment then grinned. She took her hands off of the horses leather rein and put one acorn in her left hand. With the other in her right, she pulled her arm back and threw it at Legolas' back. She watched it fly through the air and suddenly bounce towards her after hitting him in the back. She let out a low giggle and then threw the other one. Legolas frowned feeling the small object hit his back two times, he could only look back at Paddamill on reflex as to what that was. He stopped frowning when he saw Paddamill grinning evilly at him. It was obvious she was trying to find a way to entertain herself. He raised his eyebrows pointing at her with his index finger. He gave her a grin and told her to be nice otherwise he'd get off the horse and do something mean to her. Paddamill let out a little laugh and bit her lower lip. That didn't sound like a bad idea. Legolas turned his grin turned into a smile. He winked his left eye once then turned to look ahead. Paddamill let out a silent sigh. She looked around feeling her butt go completely numb. She frowned and slightly shifted on the horses hard saddle. She petted the back of Menyagûl's neck. Paddamill could only think how he felt having to walk all the long places and hardly no breaks. He was probably ready to toss her off and run away. When Paddamill adverted her eyes off of Menyagûl's long neck and mane she noticed Legolas looking over his shoulder with a vivid frown. Paddamill frowned and looked around. Before she could ask him what it was that was ringing in his ears, Paddamill felt it.

Out of nowhere a large Orc jumped onto her horse and pulled her off the saddle. The horses soon began to panic stomping and neighing loudly. Aragorn looked behind him and then turned his horse "Legolas!" he called out in surprise. Legolas practically flew off the horse and to the ground to attack the large creature. Aragorn looked up and saw a few more of the animals coming after them. Gimli jumped down off of the horse and got his axe and jogged over toward an oncoming band. Aragorn was attacked as Paddamill was. Paddamill sat up feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden attack. She gasped when she saw a sword swoop down. She quickly scooted back and gathered to her feet she grabbed the small dagger on her thigh and looked at the Uruk-Hai standing in front of her. She frowned looking deeply into its soulless eyes. Paddamill charged forward and quickly jammed the daggers sharp blade into its neck. She gasped when she fell back with the heavy animal on top of her. Legolas ran over to her and pushed off the creature. He had shot it in the back with his deadly arrow. He looked down at her body to see if she had any wounds. Legolas didn't forget the vision he saw when he had touched Paddamill a few days ago. How could he? It had haunted him in his sleep ever since. He was going to make sure to take good care of her because he sure as hell didn't want her to die. Legolas had helped her to her feet then turned to fight the enemy. 

The grunts and heavy breathing of Aragorn and the Orcs echoed throughout the air. The sounds of sharp swords clanking together and then sliding off one another rang out into the forest. A noise nobody had wanted to hear for a long while. They had heard enough of screams, cries, gasps, swords, and arrows flying past their heads during the battle at Helm's Deep. Never hearing those sounds all at once would, to them, be like a gift sent from the heavenly creatures up above. But all of that quickly fled their minds while fighting. This wasn't a wish that hadn't been unfulfilled but a method of surviving, which all took a wicked turn. When Aragorn saw another Orc collapse to the ground he turned to see Legolas shooting arrows off into the distance and Gimli toss an axe at something. Paddamill was pulling her sword out of the torso of some bewitched Orc, but his worries didn't stop when he saw them, only raised. He frowned and saw something in the corner of his right eye move. He turned and toppled back when he saved himself from getting an axe in the head. He lifted his right arm up and dodged the Orcs powerful force as the blade of the axe hit against his metal sword that was stained with blood, but as he was holding he couldn't help to look over at Paddamill. His surprised face was quickly drawn into a frown when he saw an Orc practically flying at her. She frowned and jerked back finally getting her sword to come out of her enemies body. It was funny to Aragorn, the moment felt like it were in slow motion and that the weight of the heavy axe had just disappeared. He blinked once and looked over at Gimli and Legolas who too were occupied with something else. He frowned and turned his head back to Paddamill to see the Orc swinging his arm down and towards her.

"Paddamill!" Aragorn called out with all his might. He held his sword in his right hand. Black blood was pouring down the silver blade quickly towards the handle. The green leaves on the trees rustled a song as the wind blew lightly, telling everyone it was spring. The hidden path the four had been following was covered up by high weeds and from the dry land showing signs of no water. Gimli turned around with his eyebrows raised. The yell Aragorn had just screamed out would make anyone turn their head. It sounded as if someone had been miles away. The sound of his heavy sword falling to the ground made a slight 'thump' and bounced once before settling on a bed of weeds after he slewed the Orc in front of him. Legolas' bow made a light 'twang' and the sound of the arrow whizzing past her head rang in her right ear. He would be the first to make it to her. 

She just stood in shock gripping the handle of her sword with all her might. The four of them had been ambushed by five large Uruk-Hai. They had been well rested and fairly energized, the opposite of the remaining company, who had gone a day and a half without food and two days without rest. They were just living by adrenaline and fear of being attacked. It had been a quick battle, but it was very hard for them to win. Being neglected of such things made the company weak and although they knew the consequences they forged on. But knowing what they knew now, they would have all agreed to pitch camp the night before even if that meant delaying their task by half a day. 

Paddamill couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't even see. Everything had gone blank. For almost a whole minute she didn't see, hear, or do anything. When she felt the burning sensation in her back and smaller stings in other places, her senses were given back to her. The bright morning that was filled with birds chirping, bee's buzzing, and a cool breeze had all of a sudden faded. The world to Paddamill looked disoriented, like a dream. She began light headed quickly, the birds had stopped chirping, the bee's didn't buzz anymore, and the breeze had faded and it was now hot and very humid. The only sounds she could hear was the '_Ksssh, ksssh, ksssh' _of dead weeds being stomped upon by Legolas' boots. Paddamill wanted to jump up and down because her skin painfully itched, she wanted to tell Legolas to stop walking because the sound hurt her ears, and she wanted to rip off all of her clothes so she could breathe. 

Although she wanted to do all of that she didn't. She just stood still barely leaning forward, breathing heavily as she watched Legolas' feet come to a halt a few inches in front of her. She slowly tilted her head up to see him frowning heavily and moving his mouth. Paddamill frowned thinking to herself. Was he talking? Was he just kidding around with her? But...Why on earth would he do a silly thing like that? All of a sudden Paddamill's head became lightweight, yet she couldn't hold it up. The heat was so unbearable it were as if her mouth and nose had been covered by a wet wool blanket. Her eyes became heavy. What was happening?

"Paddamill!" Legolas' voice rang in her ears along with a retched sound of something sharp being scrapped against metal. All of a sudden she could see hear again, she could breathe, and she could hold her head up. She saw his eyes widen and his face grow pale. He jumped at her and put his arms around her in a tight grip. Paddamill had placed her palms on his shoulders as she looked up at him. She frowned feeling agonizing pains in her back. What was going on? "Paddamill! Talk to me, Paddamill!" Legolas said in a scared voice that was drawn out into a small plea. Paddamill looked down at his chest and she felt for the first time the worst thing in her life. It was starting from her back and coursed through he veins and seemingly ended in the front of her waist. 

Paddamill looked even further down to see her wool clothing soaking up dark red liquid. It was blood. It was _her_ blood! Paddamill looked back to Legolas' chest then lazily up to his face. Her eyes were wide as the reality set in and before she could do or say anything her weak, wobbling knees buckled, giving her no strength to stand. Paddamill began to collapse to the ground. "No! Paddamill!" Legolas cried out loudly almost as if he were about to cry from seeing her undesired action. Legolas caught Paddamill before her head and body hit the hard earth. 

Legolas sat on his knees holding her head in his left hand, while he held her and lowered her down on the ground with his right. Paddamill looked up at the tall treetops that seemed to go on forever, they swayed side to side in a lymph manner with the small strained clouds appearing lightly behind them on the light blue backdrop. The sky. Paddamill looked up to Legolas who sat on her right side. She reached her left hand up to touch his face since he looked so scared. But when she saw it was stained with crimson liquid she quickly turned it into a fist and looked at it. 

"Paddamill!" Aragorn whispered out. He came into view and fell down to the left of her. "Paddamill! Can you hear me?" Slowly she looked at him and pursed a smile on her lips.

"Yes. There is no need to shout." Aragorn allowed his worried frown to fall for the moment. That was good, He thought. She was still awake and very aware of her surroundings to make humorous remarks about something as serious as this. 

"She has been struck by a poisoned arrow, it entered from the back and exited from the front. " Paddamill cried out in pain when Aragorn touched the wound with his hand trying to see what had happened as Legolas explained. 

"I'm sorry, Paddamill!" He said quickly touching her left cheek. "We have to put pressure on your wound, okay? It will hurt a lot but the sooner we slow down the bleeding the better chance we have." Paddamill frowned hurting as she breathed. In an attempt to breathe and not cause her exit wound to bleed she panted. He looked up to Legolas and Gimli. "We need to speed the healing and stop the bleeding. Legolas you stay here, I need to find the Calendula plant, Gimli you must help me! It's a plant with pale green leaves and golden orange petals. Do you think you can find it?" Gimli rose quickly from sitting on his knees. 

"I have an eye like a hawk! Just tell me where to look and it shall be fetched!" Gimli ran off behind Aragorn. Legolas watched them rush into the bushes and out of sight allowing the fear to sink in even deeper. Paddamill frowned beginning to pant. Out of pain she clenched her jaw.

"It hurts." Paddamill moaned out in pain mixed with tears. Legolas frowned looking down at her. His blonde hair brushed lightly against her cheek.

"I know it does, but they will be back shortly! It's going to be okay." Legolas said in a soft comforting tone as he watched her eyes fill with tears. He quickly grabbed his wooden quiver that held his arrows. "Here," Legolas raised her head slightly and slid it underneath her head allowing it to be propped up hoping for slight comfort. "I'm going to put pressure on your wound, this is going to hurt." Paddamill nodded understanding the situation. She was in so much pain right now she wanted to scream. Legolas pushed the palm of his right hand over the bloody mess feeling the hole and the warmth of her skin. Paddamill gasped and let out a yelp of pain. Legolas rubbed her face with his left hand trying to calm her. 

"I don't want to die." Paddamill whispered, feeling the tears fall from her eyes and trail towards her ears. Legolas frowned continuing to rub her left cheek.

"You're not going to die, Paddamill. I won't let you." Paddamill frowned. How he could think such a thing when she was hurting so bad and was beginning to feel more and more distant to reality. 

"I feel dizzy. And really tired." 

"You're going to be fine!" Legolas screamed at her as if she were an enemy. He was on the verge of crying. _There was the legendary courtesy of the elves_, Paddamill thought as she watched Legolas frown looking around in the woods for some sign of progress. Although Paddamill couldn't see them, Aragorn had shaken his head at Legolas telling him he couldn't find it. Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat, along with his tears. This was his friend. The person he spent many months with while trying to help Middle Earth. She was everything to him. He had even told her he loved her. And the same love had been returned. He couldn't let her die! Not now! Paddamill squinted as she felt the pain course through her body.

"Legolas!" Paddamill cried out in a low tone. He raised his eyebrows high as he moved his attention back down to her. He could see that the pain was getting worse since the realization of the powerful and bloody mess underneath her clothes.

"What? What's wrong?" He questioned looking at her body, waiting to see her wound growing larger. He could only thank his imagination. Her breathing was picking up pace and she wasn't sweating anymore. Legolas grabbed his leather canteen and pulled the cap off. "Here...drink this!" Legolas said to her in a bitter attempt to comfort her in some way. Paddamill moaned as she lifted her head slightly. He squeezed the bottle and watched the water squirt into her dry mouth from the thin nozzle. She drank it down and wished she had the elixir with her. But she allowed Éowyn to use it on that man, since then she hadn't seen a single sign of it. 

This wasn't fair! This wasn't supposed to happen! Out of all the dreams she had wished of being reunited with her parents, not a single one popped into her mind. Despite the pain she still could think. The only thing she wanted was to live, to see another sunrise and another sunset, kiss Legolas' sweet intoxicating lips for once, hear Gimli growl and fuss, see Aragorn smile, laugh at Merry and Pippin, speak to Frodo, and hug Sam again! But most of all... just live to be reunited with her friends. 

"Legolas..." Paddamill whispered lowly. He looked at her and leaned in. 

"Yes, Paddamill. I'm here." She looked into those blue eyes enveloping the last moment she would face. A smile curved on her lips as she focused on his face instead of his eyes. "Do you need anything? More water? Um...here...do you need a softer object to lay your head on?" He stood up on his knees willingly ready to take off his cloak. Paddamill grabbed his left arm and kept her smile as he looked down at her with such a fearful glance. He leaned down tilting his head to the left so he could slightly see her face from a normal position. She shook her head from left to right very slowly. 

"No." Paddamill whispered.

"What is it, Paddamill? Tell me!" She raised her eyebrows and turned her smile into a fading grin that was slightly filled with sadness, but overpowered by love. 

"I just want you to hold my hand." As if he acted like a fool before, Legolas frowned with great empathy. He nodded and sighed out through his mouth that was red and inflamed due to his hysterical yell to know what she needed. He pulled his legs out from under him and sat on his bottom. With his right hand he lifted it up off the ground and over her chest where she held up her bloody right hand. As if it were clean he took a hold of it, paying not attention to the claret. Paddamill weakly smiled and looked into his red eyes. "Don't cry, Legolas. No matter what happens nothing can tear me away from you. Do you know why?" Legolas didn't want to respond, but he was lucky since she concluded as soon as she asked him. "Because I love you!" Legolas frowned even harder than before. He let out a small hiccup and kissed her hand. 

"I love you too, Paddamill. I love you too." For a moment she was comfortable. She remembered what he had just said after the moment had passed by. He loved her. He didn't hide it, he didn't lie, he didn't do anything. He just let it alone. The way love was supposed to be. She was in love and she was loving every inch of that love, ignoring the pain that was fading away. Although you feel invincible when love was showering over you like that of a waterfall, love couldn't stop death from approaching or let alone happen. But as Paddamill's pain began to subside and she stopped fighting the tears that weren't coming, she realized that tomorrow was a gift. A gift that nobody should have taken away from them. Let alone be set back. As if it were your birthday everyone should accept what the day brought you. Like it was all there for you. A gift that you could take and cherish, even if you wouldn't remember what happened! Everyone should act as if it was the day you were to make everything yours. Everyone should've understood how great that single moment felt. Paddamill realized it wasn't just her gift to see another day, but everyone's gift. The first gift that everyone could share and make it yours...because honestly...nobody really knew when 'The Gift' could stop coming.

Paddamill frowned feeling pain course through her body making sure to not miss a single place. She took in a deep breath only to cough violently afterward. Legolas frowned and rubbed her head. "Paddamill, you're going to be fine....going to be just fine." He looked up and over into the wooded area to see if he could spot the two who were still frantically searching. When he heard Paddamill gasp for air he looked down at her heavily distraught face. She looked up to see him speak to her without having any sound come out. His face and everything surrounding him quickly began to blur and the sun that once was hanging high above them all quickly lost its light and everything was black.

__________________________________________

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I cannot tell you how I enjoy logging online to see I have a FanFic review alert waiting for me! Not to mention it boosts my ego ^.~

Okay on a serious note! In an upcoming chapter (maybe two or three away)...I want to put in a nice Paddamill/Legolas sex scene! Not only is it nice for the two of them (which I think they totally need it as a little *treat* for saving the world!) but it is fulfilling in a relationship standpoint and on an emotional level! But I'm not talking about this sweet little fluffy love scene like you'd read in a Christian Book, but I am talkin' detailed, hot, sexy, steamy, yummy yummy, sex scene! Not only for the characters but to satisfy my perverted mind! Sorry, the thought of me having Orlando Bloom and bed sheets...I swear you'd never see me again! TMI right?? BUT!!!! I am not sure if I should due to the fact that J.R.R Tolkein's books aren't like that, after all he never used 'shit' and 'damn' in his novels...but I guess that's what makes mine unique, correct? Plus, the fact that this is a PG-13 fic. But hey I can ^ up ^ the level of racy can't I? Heck this is MY dang story! I really, really need your input on this! Drop a note and tell me "yay" or "neigh" to the Paddywaddy Leggyloo love scene. Hey you are, after all, my captivated audience and I want to make you like the story even more! (Even if that means no sex scene)

So that would be widely appreciated! 

On another Chapter note, not Chapter 18 but Chapter 19 I had some major help with it. I have to thank the book and Sparknotes since I had no idea what to do for my fight scenes. *Sniff Sniff* I feel an ending coming along.....but not anytime soon!!! 

*Meg*

ENJOY CHAPTER 18........


	18. Chapter18

The sounds of birds chirping loudly, green leaves brushing together in the solemn wind, a distant waterfall crashing into rocks below all rang in Paddamill's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she squinted in hopes of stopping from the bright sun from shining into her eyes. Paddamill leaned her head up from off the soft comfortable pillow and she leaned back on her elbows. Slowly she closed her eyes back and allowed them to adjust. She frowned feeling tired and slight stinging in her left side. Cautiously Paddamill opened her eyes and allowed her head to move so she could scan the room. There was a cream colored plastered wall with green healthy vine growing up them. Paddamill trailed them up to the matching ceiling where they all met in the middle reaching down towards the bed with a candled chandelier covered up from its original color of white gold. Paddamill allowed her mouth to slightly fall open as she moved her eyes around the room over to the right of the large king sized bed. An open balcony gave access out onto a large stone widow watch that looked over the unfamiliar land. Paddamill frowned as she pulled off the satin sheets and turned herself around so her feet could touch the ground. The floor was soft and furry. Paddamill looked down to see a neutral colored rug that was underneath her bed, covering about half of the large room. The large archway leading out onto the balcony had a white sheer curtain tracing its high archway and down the sides spreading out onto the floor with ease. This was obviously the only thing to protect yourself from night time bugs and rain since there was no door stopping her from walking out or from anything coming in.  
  
Once Paddamill was outside, she had to rub her eyes as if not to believe what she was seeing. Trees spread out through the vast natural land, all she could see were colors of brilliant pinks, oranges, blues, greens, reds, and yellow; Pastel painted throughout the gardens a couple of hundred feet in the distance. Waterfalls were on every high rigid mountain, falling down quickly into a pools of crystal clear waters ranging from small hills to snowy covered mountains. The paths she could see were made from stone or had been worn down by travel. Statues were placed all over, some unrecognizable due to moss and vines. The smells of exotic flowers lingered in the air along with a cool breeze that was a perfected temperature.  
  
Birds of all nature flew around over the tree tops and around the large indescribable place. Horses were spread evenly throughout the land, ranging from different colors. Paddamill frowned with amazement as she looked over the land twice. She took in a deep breath feeling the cool clean air enter her lungs. It all reminded her of Rivendell. She frowned looking around the areas and even back into her room. But something was different about this place. It wasn't Rivendell since she had remembered it perfectly. The way their roads were never ending, the markets, the sounds, smells, and feeling. This place was much different. Larger, more calm. "It cannot be." Paddamill said lowly to herself as she turned and walked towards her rooms archway. She raised her right hand and pushed the curtain open with her knuckle while pushing her left palm against the warm building, bracing herself as she leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling and all around the room once more. She spun in a full circle. Her heart was beginning to beat more quickly and her breath became more rapid like she were having a panic attack. But yet she wasn't. This place was familiar yet she didn't know it. Everything was so...perfect. Paddamill dropped her jaw. She ran towards her balcony, throwing the curtain aside. She felt the rough stone underneath her hands as she gripped the balconies railing.  
  
"No," Paddamill turned halfway looking into her room while keeping her left hand firmly grasped around the rail as if she were about to fall. "You are not in heaven." The large arched mahogany door slid to a close as Arwen walked towards her with ease and gentle movement. The silk texture of Arwen's blue dress shimmered from the morning sun giving off different colors of blue, turquoise, and green. If Paddamill could've only seen her feet then she wouldn't think she was flying across the floor. Paddamill swallowed the fright in her heart and looked back over to the large vast land.  
  
"Then...where am I?" Arwen stood next to Paddamill, her long hair decorated with a diamond circlet and flowing in natural wave.  
  
"You are in Valinor. Or, The uttermost West, the undying Lands, and Arda..." She grinned looking to her left to see Paddamill with a concerned frown. "Among many other names that Men have called it." Arwen completed.   
  
"Why? How did I get here?" Arwen slit her eyes and looked back over to the beautiful scene of nature and beauty.  
  
"You were saved by Gimli and Aragorn. You had faded away for a short moment due to the extensive pain in your wound, not to mention the amount of blood and sleep you had lost. They stopped the bleeding soon after and Legolas rode hard back to what remains of Helm's Deep. There, a man by the name of Glorfindel, rode you from there to Rivendell where my father cured you even more. As you might know, Glorfindel had aided a close friend of yours." Paddamill frowned and looked over at Arwen and listened to her speak of what all had happened, although she was fairly interested the one tearing her attention away was Legolas. Where was he? And where was everyone else? "But you couldn't have arrived at a more desperate time. Everyone who established in Imladris was told to go on a boat to Valinor. You just happened to be there." Paddamill tilted her head.  
  
"And the others? What about them? Where are they and are they alright?" Arwen turned and looked at Paddamill. She looked into her eyes and at her hair. She raised her left hand and brushed a strand of brown hair that had fallen, behind her ear.  
  
"You mustn't worry. They were fine. Legolas had spoken to Glorfindel briefly and had told him to heal you. Because losing something as precious as you would break his heart. Do not worry yourself, Paddamill. They will be fine." Her words were so reassuring yet Paddamill couldn't find that security she had hoped for. Arwen took in a deep breath and walked behind Paddamill as she walked into her room trying to figure out what to do.   
  
"You have been sleeping for more than two weeks. We were afraid you might not have arose, but I kept telling myself you would. That you were stubborn and would laugh at death." Paddamill let out a soft laugh. She had gotten to know Arwen for those brief days in Rivendell after she had set out. In a way Paddamill had felt something between the two, as if they knew each other or had something in common. Turned out they did. They were cousins, a happy discovery for them both. But Paddamill couldn't rejoice or be happy at the find. She had been too upset with the death of her family and the loss of her friends. But that had been many months and she had plenty of time to know her for the short period of time she spent in Rivendell before setting out for her final home in Lothlórien. Arwen's sudden happiness quickly drew dark. Her soft smile faded and her face showed signs of sadness. Paddamill noticed the change in her attitude when she turned to look at her.  
  
"What is the matter?" Arwen lifted her chin and looked up at her.  
  
"I fear the days are getting shorter, Paddamill. All that remains with the fellowship are beginning to frail. They are beginning to weaken. I can feel it," Arwen lifted her hand and cupped it over her chest "in my heart." She stated keeping her gaze upon Paddamill. Paddamill felt her chin quiver from the sadness yet no tears came. It were as if her body knew not to waste any of the fluids she had left, if any at all. The trip had worn her down and it were as if it never fully recovered.   
  
Arwen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed to gain composer over her emotions just as Paddamill had done. She needed to get her head on straight and most of all she needed Aragorn home safe. Arwen looked up at Paddamill, her eyes showing that all hope had been lost, all contact with them had been lost. For what seemed to be a good idea months ago now seemed like a vain attempt over something they couldn't control. Arwen knew it, her father knew it, everyone in Middle Earth knew that at some point or the other all would be lost. Dwarves, Elves, and hobbits. The only thing left to stand from a mythological place would be that of man. Everyone was certain. Paddamill took the time to feel the emotions Arwen was casting.   
  
"They are not forlorn hope, Arwen. You, along with everyone else, have made that quite pellucid." Arwen lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean they were not sent out to fight and never return!"   
  
"Is that what you feel we have done?"  
  
"No, it is what I know you feel! You feel that the fellowship was arranged to destroy a great evil and fight against those who feel otherwise about Sauron and Saruman's actions. They would fight and end this perilous journey yet they would do so while fighting to their deaths!" Paddamill looked away from Arwen. She knew that was what everyone was thinking. Anyone who said different was lying. All the support they had started out with had slowly been fading and pretty soon it would no longer be. Paddamill frowned walking over towards the terrace closing her eyes. She could only find the irony of it all, how a group of ten were to save a world in great threat only to have it forgotten in the years to come. In the end all of the hard struggles would be forgotten. "And I don't want that to be true." Paddamill whispered as low as she possibly could.  
  
"If anyone is thinking such things it is you, above all else." Arwen frowned walking beside her, touching her shoulder with a soft hand. "I can tell you I have been thinking of such thoughts, but I never agree to them. That is why you come off so strong about what you think we are feeling, because in turn it is only you. You think they aren't going to come back, that they are going to fail." Paddamill frowned and shrugged her hand off.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"I think you do, why else would you push us all to believe that they will return home safely."  
  
"Because!" Paddamill looked at Arwen directly in the eyes making sure she saw her belief in what was to come. "Unlike your people, unlike Lord Elrond, I have hope in my fellowship."  
  
"Your fellowship?"  
  
"I have the faith it takes to bring them home safely! I have the hope that everyone else has seemed to have lost!"  
  
"You're lying." Paddamill frowned angrily at her. She turned and began to pace around the room.  
  
"Since when did this become about me?"  
  
"Since when did you have the sudden urge to argue about what people are thinking! Why should it even matter! I'll tell you why, Paddamill, because you think that if everyone had hope in the Fellowship then maybe they would come home safe and sound! As if that would change the minds of the evil!" The two had a moment of silence. The only sound the two heard were that of the birds and sounds of nature outside of the room. Arwen put her hands behind her back and walked over to Paddamill, stopping a few inches from her. "Paddamill-"  
  
"Do you honestly think that I don't have faith in the company?" Arwen let her hands fall to her sides. She tilted her head to the right quizzically looking over Paddamill's face.  
  
"I don't think, Paddamill, I know."  
  
"Do you?" Paddamill asked with anger. "Did Lord Elrond *see* what I was thinking or *see* what I was saying when I prayed by my bed at night?' Arwen gave her a slanted grin, she knew Paddamill was blowing her inquisitions out of proportion. It had obviously been from the fright and the pain she had endured. Being out of harms way Paddamill had time to remember how the fellowship fought, how they barely got a wink of sleep, and how they barely got an even amount of food. She could only find their points of weakness rather than points of strength. Paddamill let out a weary sigh, her brain finally caught up with her emotions that she thought she had detained. "I'm sorry." Paddamill said out of breath. She smiled and rubbed her head and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I understand your concern for them, Paddamill. But we mustn't allow our imaginations to take over what we know is true. Keep your faith in Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, and even in our remaining company. All is not lost Paddamill, not if we have hope." Hope. Hmph, it was easy to say and think but it was hard to turn it into action. Without another word Paddamill knew one way she could dwell on her hope and push her imaginative brain aside. She just didn't know how to go about doing it, after all she was in a completely different place, probably miles, hundreds of miles, away from Minas Tirith.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The reflection of the full moon reflected off the surface of the black, night waters. The sounds of the water sloshing up against the shore of the woods added to the eerie silence of the night, Paddamill had known too well. The breeze from earlier had finally left and all that remained was the humid air and mosquito's. Paddamill looked around at the dark port where everyone had arrived on the boats to Valinor. They had all been pulled away, but Paddamill had managed to find a small row boat near the northern shore where it was most dark. The area surrounding was nothing but trees and swampy waters, in a way it reminded her of what the Dead marshes would have been like. Paddamill gasped at the thought. She looked down at the water only to be jarred by her own reflection.   
  
After a moment of taking over the fright that coursed through her body, Paddamill grabbed her heavy cloak and pulled it up from her feet while she bent over slightly to push a long stick into the water, just for safety measures. Paddamill watched the reflection of her dark figure blur in the ripples. Paddamill let out a sigh of disgust tossing the stick to the right and letting her cloak fall. She remembered back when her father told her and her siblings scary stories and how they all ended up sleeping with their parents rather than in their own room, but never Paddamill, she had always laughed at them. Yet here she was a year later becoming frightened of her own dark shadow.  
  
Paddamill took her mind off of the stories and bent down to the ground and picked up a leather bag that held her clothes and some food. She had remembered what Legolas had said to Merry and Pippin on their departure from Lothlórien. She had snuck into the dining area and "borrowed" a few pieces of Lembas the Elvish way bread that, as Legolas put it, one small bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. Ah, Legolas. Paddamill thought, allowing a smile to cross her face. She missed him already. He had looked so scared and so sad before. Paddamill's smile quickly faded as she thought of him thinking she was dead. It was silly of her to allow love to get in the way of this task. Paddamill angrily pushed him out of her mind trying to keep her mind on what she was going to do.  
  
'Sail in the same direction as the moon and towards the sun.' Paddamill told herself as she put the small lantern into the boat. With all her might she pushed the end of the boat into the unsteady waters. Paddamill gasped when she heard a branch snap. Quickly she turned around looking out into the darkness.   
  
"Hello?" She called out in a whisper. "Arwen?" When there was no response, Paddamill turned and walked into the water, feeling the cool liquid push against the leather of her boot. Luckily her boot came to about mid calf and the water wasn't that deep until a few yards out. Paddamill bit her lower lip in anxiousness and out of fear as she continued to push the boat out into the water until it was fully afloat.   
  
'Kitch'   
  
The sound of another twig snapping caused Paddamill to stop pushing and look back out into the morbid woods where the moon had failed to light up. Paddamill frantically searched the woods feeling the blood beat in her ears and the quickening of her breath. She prayed in her mind that it was just an animal but she knew it wasn't. She had felt as if someone had followed her from the castle of Arda, down to the ports. Paddamill looked back to the boat and then back to the woods contemplating whether she should just get into the boat or check out the sounds. Automatically, Paddamill went straight to the stories her father had told. The victim, who would always go to check out the odd noise, usually ended up dead or found someone else dead. But who would be trying to harm someone in Valinor?  
  
"Arwen?" Paddamill managed to ask yet again. She didn't want to chance finding someone dead or find herself in the position to be dead. In reply all she heard was the sounds of frogs, crickets, and the water hitting the boat. Paddamill licked her lips and drew in a breath. "Arwen, is that you?"   
  
"No...it is not." Paddamill's eyes grew wide and her heart nearly stopped. Paddamill jerked her left foot back stabling her from falling over from terror. The mans voice was heavy and dark. Paddamill could only fear the worst. But when she saw Lord Elrond step out from the wooded area and into the moons light, her heart slowed down and her fright quickly subsided.  
  
"Lord Elrond." Paddamill said with a sigh of relief. With her right hand she pushed back the hood from her brown cloak and looked around at their surroundings. She felt relieved when she felt the night air hit against the back of her sweaty neck. "What are you doing out here?" Paddamill asked turning her attention back to him.  
  
"Better yet, what are you doing out here?" Paddamill saw him raise his eyebrows in inquisition. Paddamill let out a sigh and rubbed her neck feeling the beads of sweat from having her hood over her head on such a warm night.  
  
"I think you know why."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do not. Why don't you explain to me why you are out here in the middle of the night, stealing a boat, and running away as if you were a frightened child." Paddamill felt the anger in his tone.   
  
"Why is it that you must keep tabs on me? I am not your daughter."  
  
"Yes, but you are kin and that gives me just as much right as if I were, considering." Paddamill frowned at his temper and at his words.  
  
"Considering what? That my father is dead because of all of this?"  
  
"Considering I am the eldest in this situation and you are in my care for the time being."   
  
"Yes well, I will be out of your care as soon as I get on my boat." Lord Elrond gave her a crooked grin as he stepped closer to the edge of the water. Paddamill let out a sigh. "Fine, as soon as I get on the boat you planted here for me to take!"   
  
"I simply left it here because I knew you would try to get away, but let me advise you it is not as easy as it seems. The boat ride from Valinor to Middle Earth is longer than you expect. Three days and that is by sailing, not by rowing."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Lord Elrond? First you ask me to go then you take me to my Great Uncle, then they send me off to aid Éowyn, now you want me to stay with you. You assigned me to a task and I intend to keep it. I have enough food, I'm surrounded by water, if I start rowing now I should be there within a week."  
  
"Then what? Tread towards the Paths of the Dead only to find your company slain by the souls of the dead where you too will join them? No, Paddamill I cannot and will not let you go!" Lord Elrond gestured with his hand telling her to come back to the shore and wait for their return. Paddamill simply turned and got into the boat. "Paddamill, you get out of that boat this instant." She smiled at his tone as if he were going to scold her for doing something wrong. "I am not going to allow my kin to murder oneself due to stubborn ways!"  
  
"I am not going to kill myself." Paddamill argued looking at Lord Elrond advance into the water. By the time he reached the side of the boat the water had reached his thighs. He grabbed a hold of the side of the boat and looked at Paddamill with his dark eyes.  
  
"Paddamill, I appreciate your bravery and your venturesomeness but allowing you to travel days on end only to die in a vain attempt to rekindle with your fellowship...that's absurd." Paddamill frowned and looked into his dark eyes that showed no emotion.  
  
"I am not going to die, Lord Elrond. I will make it to the Paths of the Dead and I will go through, because I know that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli would have succeeded in freeing their souls of the oath." Lord Elrond's brow furrowed slightly as he watched her raise her eyebrows and tilt her chin in pride of the successors who marched bravely towards the eye of evil.  
  
"Paddamill-"  
  
"What? why can't I go about my merry way to finish what you asked me to do? Is it that hard to just give me a slight push, wish me luck, and watch me leave?"   
  
"Say Aragorn did free the souls, what then? Will you make your way towards the Tower of Guard, Minas Tirith? What will you do when you walk into a raging war between good and evil? Or perhaps stumble upon a group of wild animals or Orcs? They will capture you and they will kill you." Paddamill had not thought of that. She had been so sure they would make it to the Paths and free their souls and she would eventually catch up to them, but how? They were on horses and she had been delayed by two weeks soon to be three if she were to row. Their tracks would've been well covered by now. Rain, winds, and other natural doings would allow her to go blindly towards Minas Tirith. No protection, no lead, and no way of knowing where she was going. She frowned looking down at the rippling water.   
  
"You're very smart Paddamill," his voice was soft and barely above a whisper "you wouldn't do something knowing you had many chances of being endangered. I am not going to stand in your way if you want to go on towards Minas Tirith, but I am asking you to stay here in Arda. Going to them now would most certainly mean death." Lord Elrond watched her move her eyes up to meet his, a speck of fear was visible even in the dark of night. "You don't want that do you, Paddamill?" As a reply she frowned looking back to the water. "I know that I don't want you to, nor Celeborn and most of all, Legolas." Paddamill's heart jumped along with her stomach. How did Lord Elrond know-  
  
"Don't you want to live to see him once more? To see everyone?" Paddamill tried to speak but couldn't find the words. "If you stay I can assure you that you will live to see them again, that is if they succeed."   
  
"But I want to go." Paddamill said weakly finally feeling her body give in to the weakness she had managed to ignore. The two gashes in her left side, one from the arrow which had yet to heal and the cut from an Orc dagger stung at the thought of fighting. Lord Elrond could easily see the weariness in her eyes, the fright, the shudder of her body whenever thinking of death.   
  
"I know you do, Paddamill..." He drew in a small breath looking down at her gloved hand that held the left side of the boat. Paddamill moved her eyes from the water to glance at his hand cupped over her own and then up to his face that was painted in concern. "Don't think with your noble heart, think with your mind. You are a good fighter and a willing helper but you are not as strong as the men. I know that and so do you." Paddamill sniffed seeing a tear drop fall on top of his hand. "Now I ask you, with all the honor in my heart to please...come out of the boat and stay here with Arwen and I, you will deeply appreciate it in the latter days. I promise you I am not doing this to harm your character but to save you from harm itself." Honor, how could you honor someone who forsakes a group of people you love, your friends, your soldiers, your task? How can someone be honorable when they think of themselves over a loved one? Paddamill didn't want to abandon them, not now, not after all they had endured.   
  
"What happens if I stay?"  
  
"You will live here, go about your day as if it were any other. Sew, go to the market, make friends. Anything and everything your please."  
  
"If I go?"  
  
"That I cannot say. You might make it to The Paths, yet never come back. Or, you could make it through the Paths and even defeat Sauron." Paddamill frowned and leaned to the left, cupping her right hand over his own.  
  
"Tell me...if I am to go, what will I face?" Paddamill's eyes filled with tears yet they never fell once. Her question was more of a plea rather than an argument.  
  
"Paddamill I can't-"  
  
"Don't tell me you can't! You have the ability of foresight so tell me! If I were to disregard your offer and leave, tonight! What will I have waiting for me once I reach the main lands?" Lord Elrond let out a sigh looking away from her momentarily. "Elrond...what?"  
  
"I cannot tell you for you have not accepted the offer! Even if I could tell you which different course will end, I would not let you know if it only led to death! I will not give you the answers as an alternative! What you choose is your fault I will not allow you to take the easier course. Life is hard Paddamill, nobody should ever have the option to live or die!"  
  
"But you told me before!" Paddamill sat up willing to argue. "When you and Keir came to me, to take me home. You told me of what lay ahead if I were to stay and that was death! Why is it different now than before?"   
  
"I knew Aragorn would be leading you on a smoother course. I chose to intervene due to his choices, I did not want you to die! And Celeborn had asked for us to bring you home. You were his last living relative. Now Please!" Paddamill watched Lord Elrond frown trying to state his point and get her out of the boat. What did Paddamill want? Did she want to die without ever seeing Legolas again? Or would she rather live and take the chance of seeing him after the war? But what was the difference if he were to die rather than her? She would've waited for him and she would've lived with the thought of leaving him to die without fighting for his life. Which had a better outcome? Paddamill sat up straight and blinked her tears away. She looked around the dark sea gathering her thoughts and her emotions.  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I were to ask you to stay..." Paddamill looked to the left back over to Elrond. "...and ship you out to Gondor in three days?" Paddamill's frown lifted. A compromise was very unlikely in Lord Elrond, but this must've been from his heart. "You can help Denethor."  
  
"Boromir's father? But why?"  
  
"He needs to understand the dangers of the ring, Faramir has already learned of the great powers it possesses and has allowed Frodo to continue with his task. You can maybe make him understand before he finds out about Faramir's choice." Paddamill sighed feeling bewildered by all of this. One minute she was fine the next angered, sad, and now confused.   
  
"Three days is all I ask, you will have time to rest and eat and you will at least be fighting for what is right rather than watch it all happen. It's the best I can do." Paddamill bit her lower lip and looked over to Lord Elrond. He was still upset but he at least was giving her another alternative to death, which one was too many. 


End file.
